Retaliation
by Dream-forger
Summary: Set straight after Eric and Sookie kiss. Russell tries to take his revenge on Eric for the death of Talbot, but his actions on TBBN sets events in motion that even he could not foresee as Eric's life is saved when The Authority openly retaliates.
1. Chapter 1

_This is AU set straight after Eric and Sookie kiss, there a few OC's in this story. hope you enjoy. Also Sookie is not as Anti-Eric in this as you will see._

_Blood, violence and language warning from the beginning. Smut later on._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Retaliation

"He has endangered our entire race. Not only has he murdered the Magister and married a Queen in an unauthorised ceremony; he has threatened the safety and security of our entire community. Edgington's actions have gone too far."

The four figures looked up, three of them on the knees as one remained standing, his hands in his pockets as he gazed at the five members of the Authority. Out of the four, he looked the more impressive, especially since the others were kneeling in submission. He stood, tall, calm and confidant, no fear in his posture and ever inch breathed elegance, grace and power.

His eyes were forward.

His shoulders were back.

His back was straight.

He feared nothing and no one not even the governing power of the entire vampire nation.

"Godric's progeny already has the assignment. Russell will not live beyond the week." He said, his voice husky with a very slight British accent.

"We do not disagree Northman could fulfil his mission and put an end to this. However," the female member of the Authority spoke, her French accent coming through in her words, "Russell's action on National television," all their eyes turned to screen of Russell on the TBBN set, killing Jerry McCafferty, "have forced our hand. He is a threat that can no longer be ignored." The vampire before them nodded once as his compatriots got to their feet.

"Very well, we will go then."

"Russell must be brought in alive, Nan will take care of this media scandal, but Russell's punishment will be a traitor's punishment." The vampire nodded once more before he and the other three vampires were gone with the sounds of the wind.

The Authority all looked at each other, before turning back to gaze at the screams

…

"Blah, Blah, vampire emergency, blah." Eric and Sookie separated quickly, Sookie's eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily as the Sheriff gazed at her longingly for a long moment. Pam smirked lightly as her maker glared at her angrily. He closed his eyes, composing himself as much as possible before turning to the telepath in front of him. As always, her beauty amazed him.

"Wait here, I will be back shortly." There was a pleading note to his voice that stayed any protest that would've left her mouth. She nodded once, unwilling to argue with him anymore and with that Eric swept from the office followed by his child. Pam grinned at Sookie as she did so, knowing full well what had just happened.

Oh Eric wasn't going to hear the end of this.

As soon as the door closed, Sookie slumped down and leant against Eric's desk, touching her fingers to her lips, stunned over what had just happened.

Eric's kiss had lit something in her that she never thought possible, she had tried to resist, tried to fight the feeling but she gave in. The temptation had been too strong and her attraction to Eric too deep for her to keep back anymore.

She sighed heavily, rubbing her face with her hands and tried to calm down. She thought about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. She had no idea when or how, but somewhere during that time she had stopped hating Eric, seeing the side of him that Godric brought out, the _human_ side. He wasn't always the ruthless Sheriff he appeared to be; there was love in him.

She thought about Bill, the vampire she thought she loved and who claimed to love her. He had left her, gone to Lorena and nearly killed her, all the while claiming that Eric was untrustworthy and evil. But in the end, Eric had been the one to help her find Bill and had been the one to stand by her in the end. She closed her eyes and sat down on the sofa.

She could lie and say it was the blood, but she knew that was not the case.

But how? He had lied to her, tricked her into drinking his blood so why…wait.

His blood.

Bill had told her it would make her more attracted to Eric.

But Bill had fed her his blood on the second night she met him.

Did that mean…?

Sookie gasped as she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Bill, this whole time, how could she have not pieced it together before, when he told her? Did this mean; their whole relationship had been…a lie?

Before she could contemplate further or perhaps break down into tears, a loud crash echoed through out the hallway outside. There were screams, snarls and hisses coming through the door.

Eric.

Without thinking, Sookie rushed to the door and threw it open. She jogged down the corridor leaning to the main floor of Fangtasia and she burst onto the scene and stopped dead as Pam caught her round the midsection preventing her from going any further.

Eric was picking himself up off the floor, his fangs down and his eyes wild as he did so. Before him stood Russell Edgington, who was glaring down at him, his eyes filled with rage and grief. Russell's werewolves were surrounding the floor, at least 10 of them all of them in wolf form as they watched the scene, Sookie gasped as she looked around.

A few feet behind the King stood Jessica, who looked very out of place and unhappy and to her horror, Bill Compton who was looking somewhat smug, until his eyes fell on her.

"Sookie!" He shouted the second he saw her, but she looked at Eric not even acknowledging him.

"Eric…"

"Stay back Sookie." He ordered calmly, looking at Russell.

"Sookie what're you doing here?" Bill demanded, not moving from his spot behind Edgington. She glared at him.

"I'm here talking to Eric." Russell did not say a thing he simply glared at the Sheriff before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I can answer that Miss Stackhouse." Russell cut in, a malicious grin on his face. "William here was kind enough to bring me to speak to your lovely Sheriff." Bill paled.

"Sookie it's not what you think…"

"Don't believe him Sookie!" Jessica suddenly screamed. "He's been lying this whole time."

"Jessica shut up!" Bill commanded her, desperately. "Sookie please..." Sookie shook her head, glaring at him.

"I trusted you…" She spat.

"I…"

"This is all very interesting." Russell interrupted, not taking his eyes of Eric for a second, "but if you don't mind I have business to attend to." Pam looked between the two and quickly made to move to Eric's side but her maker shook his head at her. Her expression was one of utter fear, something Sookie had never seen on her face before as she gazed at the two very old vampires squaring off.

"I don't know, I found it rather entertaining." Eric drawled, smirking at Bill, who snarled at him.

"Why?" Russell growled as Eric's eyes turned to him. The smirk vanished and an expression of pure and utter loathing formed on Eric Northman's face. That in itself was terrifying.

"Why?" Eric repeated. "You know why…"

"You killed my Talbot." Russell spat, his fangs finally running down with a sharp click.

"You want to know why I did it, do you?" Eric stated, his hands flexing ready for a fight. "The crown, the one I stopped him from destroying, it belonged to my father." Eric's eyes darkened even more, rage coursing through his veins. "You killed him, one thousand years ago."

"You took away my Talbot, for a human? A human I killed a millennia ago?" Russell exclaimed, spittle spewing from his mouth. Eric's handsome face contorted into a vicious snarl and he crouched as if ready to pounce.

"Not just any human, my father, my family." Eric snarled as Pam moved in front of Sookie. Bill's gaze shifted over to her for a moment again before focusing once more on the two ancient vampires. "You took everything from me that was precious and dear. And so I will take everything from you."

"I killed your family once Eric, I can do so again." Russell's eyes turned to Pam's but Eric roared, getting his attention once more. Russell roared right back, crouching into a similar position as Eric.

"Touch her and I assure you, you will regret it." Eric threatened, his voice deep and demonic. Sookie gulped as she watched the scene. Bill's face slowly shifted into a smirk. Eric stood no chance against a vampire as old as Russell. It was over.

"Perhaps I did not mean Pamela." Russell corrected. "Perhaps I meant…" His eyes turned to Sookie and she took a few steps back. Bill looked shocked and started forwards towards her but Pam stopped him with a vicious glare.

As Sookie met Edgington's gaze she realised something she had missed before. He was insane, truly and completely insane. Whatever shred of rationality Russell had left had been ripped away by Talbot's death. The polite faced was gone. The cunning and calculating power-hungry king was gone. All that was left was the insanity that was Russell Edgington.

However Eric's reaction to Russell's implied threat completely shocked her.

Eric screeched vampirically and leapt at Russell. Caught off guard the older vampire didn't have time to react as he was tackled to the floor. He grunt and then shrieked as Eric hissed at him, pinning him to the ground and slamming his head into the tiles. Suddenly their positions were rotated and Eric found himself underneath Russell. The enraged King stood up, lifting Eric with him, holding the much taller vampire off the ground with both hands. Sookie watched with wide eyes as Eric snarled before he was sent flying across Fangtasia into the bar.

Glass shattered and it began smashing against the floor as Eric crumpled to the ground. Russell began laughing maniacally as Pam watched in shock. Bill still had the audacity to look smug as Sookie looked on with wide eyes.

"Come on, get up Eric."

As if in response to her plea, a sudden blur shot forward and Russell cried out as Eric's fist caught him across the face. His head snapped to the side, blood bursting from his mouth. He turned back; snarling as Eric pulled his fist back again, catching him in the stomach. The King staggered but then caught the younger vampire with an uppercut sending Eric hurtling back once more. As he hit the floor, Russell suddenly just appeared above him, wrenching him to his feet and backhanded him, his movements a complete blur as he moved at vampire speed. He pulled Eric up once more and threw him bodily at his throne. Eric collided with it, taking the top half of it clean off due to the immense force with which he hit it.

"Eric!" Sookie and Pam both shouted as he struggled onto his hands and knees, groaning. Eric was the strongest vampire Sookie knew and he was nothing but a plaything to Russell.

The insane king appeared above him and took of Eric's throat, lifting him up so their faces were level. Russell's injuries were already healed as he gazed at Eric, eyes full of hate and spite. Eric was slightly slouched back, but his eyes continued to glare defiantly at the king, no fear in his eyes.

"Knowing that you will die, tell me Eric, was it worth killing my Talbot?" Russell asked. Eric smirked, before he opened his mouth showing his bloodstained teeth and began cackling with laughter. Everyone watched as he continued to laugh, before he simply grinned.

"Knowing that either way I will die, having seen you guarantee your own death on national television." Eric's grinned widened impossibly as he sniggered. "Absolutely." He began chuckling again as Russell's face became deformed with rage.

Eric's chuckling came to abrupt end as he let out a strangled grunt of pain. All those in the room apart from Russell's weres gasped as Eric coughed up an immense amount of blood.

His body trembled in shock.

His eyes widened as he looked down to see Russell's arm had been thrust clean through and was protruding out of his torso.

"NO!" Pam screamed, running towards them only to be intercepted by one of the weres. Sookie's jaw trembled as she took in the terrible sight of Eric impaled on Russell's hand, fragments of his spine of his rib cage protruding out of his back, his entire frame shaking from the shock of it all.

Edgington sneered as he withdrew his arm, slowly and painfully, tossing the Viking to the floor. Blood spurted from the wound as soon as Eric hit the floor, as he lay motionless, eyes wide out agony.

"Eric!" Sookie cried out as she ran forward, going straight past Russell. He looked on in amusement as she stared in shock at Eric's body. She turned him, eyes filled with rage and she took a step towards him. In a blur of movement, Bill was in front of her.

"Sookie it's over, let it go." He tried to placate her, putting his hands on her shoulders but she wiggled out his grasped and slapped him round the face. He looked at her in shock whilst she glared at him.

"How dare you Bill Compton, don't you touch me!" She shrieked at him.

"Sookie…"

"You led him here! WHY?"

"I did it for us…." Bill tried, stepping forward hands out in a placating motion. "I love you, with Eric gone we can…"

"We can what? Be together? Dream on, get out of my way!" Bill seized her and growled.

"You are mine!" Suddenly he was thrown back a couple of feet and he looked up in shock as Jessica stood between them, fangs out as she scowled at her maker.

"Leave her alone!" she screamed at him.

"Enough of this." Russell said, his calm façade back in place. "Bill remove your progeny and Ms Stackhouse so I can finish what I have started." Bill looked reluctant but turned his gaze back to the two women.

"Please Sookie…"

"Shut up Bill!" Jessica shouted at him. "Don't you know how much Eric has done? It's because of him we were able to find you. He organised Alcide to help Sookie look for you, he even threatened the Queen to keep her safe. What did you do? You fucked your bitch of a Maker and betrayed us to that bastard!" She pointed at Russell who simply chuckled as Bill looked away guiltily.

"As amusing as this is, my patience is thin. William." He commanded. Bill's gaze hardened and his snarled, his fangs running out as he glared at both women. The Bill Sookie knew, or thought she knew was gone, replaced by someone she didn't know, but knew she hated.

"Get out of the way Jessica." Bill ordered, his tone grave and filled with promises of pain if she didn't. The young vampiress simply snarled at him, straightening up.

"Fuck you."

"Stand aside!" Bill roared, all pretence of calm and patience leaving him as he stared at his progeny. "As your Maker, I command you." Sookie closed her eyes and prepared herself. Jessica would have no choice but to move now, it was over.

But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Bill's wide, astonished eyes and Russell's slightly surprised gaze as they stared at Jessica. She had not moved, her jaw was clenched and her hands tensed as she stared unyieldingly at her Maker, a derisive grin on her face.

"What's the matter _dad_?" She drawled. Bill's mouth opened and closed a few times before Russell hissed.

"Enough." As he took a step forwards, Jessica and Sookie prepared themselves for his approach.

"Fascinating." Russell froze, Bill went rigid, and Pam's eyes turned to the door as everyone stopped what they were doing. Sookie took the opportunity to kneel down next to Eric, blood still pouring from his wound.

Russell slowly turned his head towards the entrance of Fangtasia and he let out a small growl at the sight of four vampires standing in the doorway. Bill's eyes were round with panic as he fought to control his rising dread. Russell clicked his fingers and 6 of his were's surrounding him, all growling and barking at the new arrivals. Sookie swallowed nervously, she had been too focused on the fight to sense their arrival, were they friend or foe?

The werewolves howled together as the sized up the new vampires. All of them gazed back, calm and calculating with no concern shown on their faces.

One of them stepped forward his hands in the pockets of his black leather trousers, his deep green eyes flicking towards the fallen form of Eric Northman before fixing on Russell Edgington.

"A vampire who can resist the commands of her Maker, how utterly remarkable." His slight British accent was filled with wonder as he spoke, though his gaze remained on the King. He smiled, the smile dark and dangerous as he gazed calmly at the near 3000-year-old vampire with no signs of fear.

"Don't you agree Russell?"

* * *

_Do review, this is my first M story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Can I just say, the response to this story has been quite staggering. I've never had so many reviews, added story alerts and favourites stories within one night and they've kept coming in. So you guys have really inspired me now, so thanks a whole bunch. This won't be a long story, not as long as my others, just to warn you guys._

_But enough of me. At your request. Chapter 2, enjoy._

* * *

Russell turned fully to face the four vampires at the door of Fangtasia and snarled angrily. Sookie noticed, somehow, having missed it when they entered, that there were two males and two females.

"So the Authority sent it's favourite lapdogs to clean up their mess. How appropriate." He drawled. "Ethan." He nodded to the vampire with a British accent, whose hands were still in his pockets. "Selina." The dark haired female vampire on Ethan's left. "Marcus." He nodded to the muscular, more rugged looking male vampire on Ethan's right. "And Lilah." The younger looking female vampire with short blond hair, who was standing next to Marcus. "The Vanguard of the Authority." Sookie listened to this and swallowed nervously.

They were allies it seemed.

And for the first time she got a good look at the four vampires.

Lilah had short blond that fell just to the back of her neck with light green eyes to match. She was pretty and petite standing at only 5'3, the shortest of the four and was slim yet feminine in build. She was dressed in a dark purple cat suit more suited for dancing that led one to believe she was more of a performer than an enforcer. But her light green eyes had a lethal edge to them that made Sookie shiver inside as she looked at her.

Marcus was the tallest and most imposing of the four. He stood near Eric's height, around 6'3 and was extremely muscular, his arms literally bristling with muscle and his frame was wide and intimidating. He had long greying hair, tied in an elaborate ponytail with steel coloured eyes and was dressed in dark jeans with boots and a muscle shirt, showing his broad shoulders and powerful arms. He rolled his shoulders as he eyed up the weres quietly, as if deciding which one he wanted first.

Selina was, simply put, the walking definition of beauty. She was voluptuous and feminine with long black hair that fell half way down her back in silky waves and she had dark brown eyes that would make any man drool and set their tongues wagging if she looked at them. She stood tall, majestic and elegant, wearing a graceful, blood red evening gown with black stiletto boots that came up to her knees. She tossed her hair to the side as she looked at the weres, seeming rather bored of the situation.

Ethan was the picture of calm and obviously the leader of the four. And somehow he was also the most intimidating. He wore all black with a button down, long sleeve shirt, leather trousers and black boots. His hands remained in his pockets and his dark green eyes bored into Russell, still looking menacing despite the somewhat lazy expression on his face. He was very handsome, with messy, yet attractive black hair. Standing around 6 feet tall, slightly taller than Selina and was lean and athletic in build. But his movements were deadly and refined; each slight shift in his body had a lethal grace to them.

"Good to see your memory has not begun to wane with age Russell." Ethan replied, his voice husky and dangerous with the slight British accent to it "But you would have done well to remember us before pulling your little stunt in front of the world."

"Perhaps you forget to whom you speak." Russell returned. "I am the oldest in the New World."

"Not anymore." Sookie paled, as Jessica looked shocked. Ethan was he…. older than Russell? "And if I were you, I would step away from Eric Northman." Russell's insane look returned and he snarled at Ethan.

"He has taken from me what is mine! I will see his debt paid!"

"He has taken nothing from you, that you have not taken from him." Ethan countered, coolly not missing a beat. "You took his family from him, he is simply returning the favour."

"He killed a vampire over a human, I demand justice!" Russell screeched.

"You get to demand nothing." Ethan replied, his lazy expression still plastered on his face, not giving an inch. "You have threatened the entire vampire race Russell, you have no right to anything." Russell snarled, his fangs re-emerging.

"You can't stop me."

"Oh but I can." Ethan breathed, a dark smirk crossing his lips. "You have remained unchecked for far too long." He rolled his neck as the other three vampires took a step forward.

"I will have my vengeance and the Authority cannot stop me!" Russell roared, spittle flying from his mouth. "When I finished with Northman, they are next." Ethan's eyes narrowed slightly as Selina, Marcus and Lilah's fangs snapped down with a click.

"Russell Edgington, your actions have endangered the safety and security of the entire vampire community." Ethan glanced over at Eric. "And you have attempted to kill one of the most powerful and respected Sheriff's in the vampire world. You are charged with treason, the penalty is death." There was pause as the two vampires stared at each other. "How do you plead?"

Russell growled and crouched ready to pounce.

Ethan was composed, standing tall, hands still in his pockets.

"I will have my revenge." Russell hissed.

"So be it." Ethan retorted and he raised his head slightly. "Kill them all."

The three members of the Vanguard suddenly blurred forward and began slaughtering Russell's weres. Despite having been dosed up on 'V', it was clear the weres stood no chance against these vampires. Selina lifted one above her head with a single arm and dropped it onto her knee, snapping its spine clean in two. A second one pounced at her and she simply caught it by the throat and slammed it into the ground.

Bill looked around at the carnage before his eyes settled on Eric and Sookie. His face morphed into savage rage and he hurtled towards them. Sookie had no time to move as he shoved her away and stood above Eric raising his stake to deal the finishing blow.

"Bill no!" Sookie screamed.

"I'm doing this for us!" He shouted back as he began to bring the stake down. But he was thrown off of his feet and he crashed through a table. He was quickly on his feet with a snarl only to see Pam in front of him, fangs down and eyes blazing.

"You will not harm my Maker!" she screamed as she flew at him tackled him to the ground, clawing at his face with her nails. Bill howled in pain and hurled her off of him, but Pam gracefully landed on her feet and came at him again full of rage. She managed to knock the stake from his hand and backhanded him across the face. He responded with a punch and the grabbed her head and threw her backwards. Pam was up once more and she snarled at him.

Before Bill could think of attacking again, Jessica suddenly leapt onto his back and plunged her fangs into his neck. He roared in shock and seized her by the hair and threw her onto the ground in front of him. He pressed his foot into her chest and she cried out in pain before Pam tackled him again. Jessica was quickly standing with a hiss and leapt in to join the fight once more, helping Pam fight back her Maker.

Sookie was looking on shock before she noticed it. One of the weres had broken free of the fight and was moving towards Eric, licking its jaws as it approached the fallen vampire. She panicked and looked around wildly for something to use as a weapon. Seeing a large piece of wood, she picked it up, grasping it with both hands and got up, moving directly in between the wolf and Eric.

The were growled fiercely at her, tensing ready to leapt at her. It licked its mouth once more, a sadistic look on its face as it sized her up. Sookie gulped, raising the makeshift club in her hands and brandished it, ready to fight back.

The were barked and made to leap in towards her.

But she didn't have a chance to swing.

The were never reached her.

With the sound of wind, the wolf's throat suddenly spurted out blood, spraying the nearby tables and chairs with a thick red paste as it whined suddenly, crumpling to the floor, blood still spurting from its neck. Sookie gasped and looked up with wide eyes as the dying wolf twitched on the ground.

Her eyes became wider as she saw Ethan standing directly behind the were, hands in his pockets with his back to her. He was not covered in any blood whatsoever, his clothes clean and nothing out of place. He had moved so fast that Sookie hadn't been able to comprehend; yet only notice he had moved. In the blink of an eye, he had crossed the room and saved both her and Eric.

He turned his head to look at her and she backed away slightly at the malicious glow to his emerald eyes. His gaze flickered between her and Eric, a small smile forming on his face before a screech of rage got his attention and his eyes looked away.

Russell had leapt at him as almost on him, his hands drawn back in a crawling motion, his mouth snarling and his eyes wild as he shrieked in a vampiric manner whilst he hurtled towards him. Ethan just stood serenely, watching him approach.

Suddenly, his expression never changing, Ethan lifted one hand from his pocket and raised his arm in a relaxed manner. With a casual gesture, he simply and carelessly swatted Russell away. But the force, with which he did so, should have been impossible. Russell soared across Fangtasia, smashing into a ground, causing the tiles to crack and fragments to splinter as he came to a halt. He rolled onto his front and began to push himself up. In blur of movement, Ethan was behind him, his hand gripping the back of Russell's neck. Once again with gesture that seemed too laid-back to be violent, he tossed the King behind him, sending him crashing into the bar and he slumped to the ground.

Russell leapt to his feet and roared but then looked confused when he saw nothing. By this point everything had stopped, Selina, Marcus and Lilah stood over the dead or dying weres and Bill stood, his arm hanging limp at his side, with Pam and Jessica looking on.

Russell suddenly felt a presence behind him and whipped around, his arm lashing out, only to be caught lazily by Ethan. His other hand still in his pocket, Ethan dropped Russell's wrist and seemed to softly shove him on the chest. Once more the King was sent flying back, rolling onto his front as he hit the ground once more and he tried to get onto his hands and knees.

With blur of vampire speed, Ethan kicked Russell in the gut full force and everyone heard the insane King's ribcage crack as he was flipped onto his back with a yell of pain, blood oozing from his mouth as he struggled to his feet. As he got onto his knees, Russell suddenly let out a choked grunt of pain and looked down.

His eyes went wide.

His body trembled.

Just like he had done to Eric, Ethan's hand was protruding from his chest, blood dripping from his fingers.

"Don't worry, I avoided your heart, you'll live." Ethan reassured him. "But I severed your spine completely and even _you_ will need to time to heal from that." With that, Ethan viciously withdrew his hand and Russell fell forward onto his face, unmoving. As Ethan raised his hand, Selina appeared right next to him, looking as though she had not even been in a fight as she handed him a towel. Ethan cleaned his hand as he stared down at Russell in disgust. "Take him." At his command, Marcus suddenly, grabbed Russell's ankle and dragged him out of the club at vampire speed.

Ethan glanced at the door for a moment before turning towards Eric. The second he did so, a young woman came through the door. She had long red hair and was very beautiful. Sookie was able to hear her thoughts she was human but her skin was beautifully pale, almost the same complexion as a vampire's and her eyes were a dark amber colour. She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that outlined her curves and assets very well as she calmly walked to Eric. She gave Sookie a kind but small smile as she knelt down next to Eric.

Ethan, Selina, Pam and Jessica gathered round as Sookie knelt at Eric's other side whilst the woman looked him over. Bill stood off to the side awkwardly, his eyes fixed on Sookie.

"Catherine." Selina prompted. Her voice, like Ethan's had a British accent to it, but it was like velvet and deeply seductive as she drawled each syllable sensually. The woman shook her head gravely.

"We should move him." Catherine answered. Her voice light but troubled. "I can't examine him here." Selina nodded and then calmly lifted the physically much bigger Eric into her arms as if he weighed nothing at all. In a blur of movement, she was gone heading towards the stairs in the corner of the room. Catherine took hold of Ethan's hand and they quickly followed. Sookie got to her feet as Jessica and Pam moved next to her.

Pam looked completely unscathed whilst Jessica had a few bruises that were already healing. Jessica smiled as Sookie began to walk towards her.

"Sookie, you can't seriously be thinking of going to him!" Bill exclaimed as he clutched his broken arm to his chest. Sookie stopped and looked back at him, eyes cold towards him.

"Yes Bill I am." She answered.

"Sookie, please! He doesn't deserve it, he has tricked and used you the whole time he has known you…"

"Like someone else I know." She countered, her voice shaking under the weight of her own words, Bill looked confused as Pam stepped between them, Jessica putting her hand on Sookie's shoulder. "Go home Bill."

"But Sookie…"

"Leave Compton!" Pam spat. "Sookie stays with Eric."

"She is mine!" He growled. Sookie glared at him.

"No, I'm not." She said coldly before turning her back on him. Pam blurred past her as Jessica turned her gaze to Bill, who was standing with rage in his eyes as he watched Sookie leave.

"Sookie!" she didn't turn back she just kept walking. She sniffed, a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks. However she kept walking, Jessica next to her as they headed towards Eric's room.

"His wounds are severe." They heard as they entered the room. Eric was lying on the bed, the wound in his torso far more obvious now than it had been. What unnerved Sookie the most, was that it was not healing. Catherine was sitting next to Eric in a chair, her hands on his chest, assessing the hole.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Selina asked, her voice filled with concern for the fallen Sheriff. Unusual for a vampire.

"We need to feed him blood." Catherine said simply. "If he does not feed, he'll die." She looked at Ethan expectantly who glanced at Selina. They both nodded after a moment, and Catherine reached for a knife by the bed, going to cut her wrist.

Then Eric's hand gripped hers and she gasped looking down at him as one of his eyes opened.

"No." He said simply. Sookie's eyes widened as Pam gasped coming forward quickly to her makers side. Ethan and Selina both looked shocked as Lilah's eyes were fixed on Eric.

"Eric please!" Pam entreated her eyes were rimmed with red as she stared at her maker. "You need this."

"No." He replied weakly. "It is done. Russell will die; I have done what I promised my father I would do. It is time." Pam fell to her next to him, red tears streaming down her face as Sookie looked on in shock.

Was Eric giving up?

"Eric." She mumbled as Pam gripped Eric's hand in both of hers.

"I won't allow you to do this!" she shrieked. "I won't accept this. It's too soon Eric!" She was shaking as she spoke.

"It is not you choice Pam." Eric answered, his voice nothing but breathy whisper.

"I will keep you alive!" she declared bravely. Her words caused Sookie to flash back to the rooftop with Godric ready to meet the sun and Eric threatening to keep his maker alive through force. Eric smiled at his child and chuckled dryly.

"Even if you could," Sookie gasped, tears slipping down her cheeks, "why would you be so cruel?" Those words, she shook her head. No, this was not Eric Northman, he never gave up he always persevered in the end. That was the Eric she knew.

Pam's face crumpled with grief as she let out a chocked sob. "Please, Eric, please!" She blubbered as she let her head fall onto his chest as she wept for her maker. "Vänligen lämna inte mig..." _(Please don't leave me…)_ she finished her plea in Swedish.

And once again Sookie flashed back to Eric, on his knees, crying in front of Godric

Eric took a pained breath but smiled still, his hand coming to brush through her hair.

"Allt avslutas, även de odödliga." _(Everything ends, even the immortal) _he whispered and she simply cried harder. "Let me go Pamela." He asked quietly. She shook her head, like a stubborn child.

"I'm not leaving you alone." She stated. He smiled, running his hand through her hair lovingly once more.

"Yes you will. Go get some rest, as your Maker I command you." Pam slowly looked up at him; her cheeks stained with red and she swallowed noticeably. Gradually standing up, she leant down and planted a long kiss on Eric's head before turning and leaving the room. They heard her run down the corridor followed by the slam of a door. Sookie was crying as she came into the room.

Eric noticed her and smiled, teasingly still mischievous even his state. "You shouldn't cry for me Sookie."

"I cried for Godric." She sniffled, sitting on the bed as Ethan and Selina looked on. " I can cry for you."

"I don't deserve it." She laughed through her tears.

"He said exactly the same thing." She then lost her smile. "Eric, don't give up now, not after everything." He chuckled dryly.

"Have you grown attached to me Ms Stackhouse?" She put hand on his and he sobered. "There is nothing you can say Sookie."

"I'm sure there is. Just please, hold on a little longer." She begged, tears dripping on his chest. He looked up at her weakly and, after a long moment, gave a painful sigh.

"A little longer." She smiled thankfully. "Only for you." She nodded and got up.

"I'm going to check on Pam." She uttered and quickly left the room. Ethan caught her arm at the door and gave her a smile.

"You are a remarkable woman Sookie Stackhouse. To get Eric to submit like that." She smiled once more through her tears.

"Part of my charm." she managed as she sniffed before leaving the room and heading to Pam's door. It was unlocked so she knocked and after a moment, pushed it open and stepped inside.

Pam was curled on her side, looking like a young child who had lost her favourite thing, her hands resting underneath her head as she stared at the wall. Sookie cautiously closed the door and sat down on the bed, opposite Pam. The vampire raised her head to look a Sookie over her shoulder and then laid it back down, once gazing at the wall.

"He did it all for you." Sookie blinked as Pam spoke. Her voice was quiet and raspy as she did so.

"What?" Sookie replied, confused.

"Looking for Bill, hiring Alcide and trying to kill Russell. He can say it was all for his revenge, but in truth," Pam gulped, trying to hold back her tears once more, "he was doing it to protect you." Sookie didn't know what to say and simply stared at her for a long moment.

"I…"

"He cares about you, even if he won't admit it." Pam chuckled dryly. "I've been with him over 100 years, and I've never seen him act so…rashly before." She sat up and continued to look at the wall, before looking back at Sookie. "I've only seen that side of him once before." She admitted.

"When?" Sookie asked, curious. Pam smiled a sad smile.

"When he turned me." A nostalgic look crossed her face as she thought back. "I was born into wealth, I could always have everything I wanted, all I had to do was ask. But I always rejected the men my father wanted me to marry. I craved freedom and excitement and that's when I met Eric." She began to smile again. "I wanted him the moment I saw him, he was beautiful, powerful and majestic. He is anything and everything a girl could ask for." Sookie grinned ruefully as Pam winked at her. "I was entranced."

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"We met in secret a few times, he would talk and I would listen. I was so infatuated with him I always needed more. Then one night, I ran away from home, I ran to Eric. He took me back to his hotel room, we made love and then he turned me." Pam looked at Sookie. "Eric has been my world ever since that night."

"Pam…I…" Sookie stuttered unsure what to say. The graceful, hard as steel and exceptionally lethal Pam had just poured her heart out to her, throwing away the emotionless façade she always kept in place. She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault that Eric was dying.

"I don't blame you Sookie, not for any of it." Pam sniffed as if she had read Sookie's mind whilst more blood tears began trickling down her cheek. "But Eric is everything to me, if I lose him…" Sookie scooted closer and laid her hand on Pam's shoulder. The vampire's shoulders shuddered.

"Ms Stackhouse…" She looked up at Selina who was looking at her with sympathy. "Eric is asking for you." She winced and looked at Pam, who simply nodded and lay back down. Sookie took a deep breath and stood, leaving the room to face Eric.

She entered the room to find Ethan standing over Eric, a neutral expression on his face. Everyone else had appeared to have left the two ancient vampires alone. The leader of the Vanguard looked back at Sookie before smiling and then heading for the door.

"I take my leave." Was all he said.

Sookie frowned but nonetheless approached the bed as Eric shifted slightly to look at her better. "Say what you wish to say, Sookie. I will listen." He said calmly.

"I don't want you to die." Sookie said immediately. He chuckled and then groaned as pain shot through. "Eric!" She exclaimed immediately sliding down next to him. He coughed up a little more blood before settling back down.

"It won't be long now." He breathed.

"Eric please." Sookie begged, knowing that somehow, her life would become very empty if Eric were to leave it. "Don't give up now, there's still so much left to live for." Eric grinned at this looking at her ruefully.

"I…I have lived for over a thousands dear one," she felt a thrill go up her spine at his pet name, "I have seen it all, what would I have to live for?"

"Pam, she needs you here Eric." She answered straight away.

"Pam will be fine without me. She was before." He countered. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I have nothing left to live for Sookie, let me have my rest."

"There's me."

Eric's eyes snapped open and he looked her in shock. She was gazing at him with utmost sincerity as she spoke the words. He stared at her stunned as she blushed a little bit but held his gaze.

"Sookie…?"

"Live for me Eric." She pleaded as she put her hand on his cheek. Her tears slipped down on his chest once more, seeping into the wound in his chest as they did so. "Live for me."

"As I recall, I have given you nothing but trouble Ms Stackhouse." Eric replied. She nodded.

"Yeah, but mostly because I fought you at every turn and Bill had filled my head with thoughts about who you were. But I've seen a different side to you since then and I know what he said isn't true." She waited for a long moment before finishing. "And I'm not ready for you not to be in my life." Eric looked at her astounded.

"Sookie." She put her finger on his lips and then moved her hand so her wrist was hanging just above his mouth.

"Drink." She whispered. He went to shake his head and she damn near growled at him. "I will force it down your throat if I have to. So help me God, if you don't drink from me, Eric Northman I will never forgive you!" Eric snorted and began laughing a little. He always loved her feisty attitude and her stubbornness. It's what made her so attractive to him.

She constantly fought with him.

She wasn't afraid of him.

And she always spoke her mind.

He gently took her wrist in his hands and looked at her one more time for confirmation, giving her one more chance to back out. She nodded and his fangs slipped out. He lifted her wrist and sunk his fangs into her skin.

She gasped and immediately felt heat surge into her core and moisture pooled in between her legs. It didn't hurt it felt good. Very good. She reached her other hand around and gently gripped the back of his head as he drank.

Ethan watched from the doorway with Selina and both smiled as Eric drank from Sookie, his life slowly returning as she gave herself to him, keeping him in her life for a little longer.

* * *

_There you go guys and girls, Chapter 2. let me know what ya think _


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: smut in this chapter you have been warned. Not heavily explicit but not exactly toned down either._

_Hope no-one is offended and do enjoy._

* * *

Sookie sighed heavily as she retrieved her purse from Sam's office and slumped down in the chair and pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought back across the time that had passed since that night at Fangtasia.

It had been a few weeks since she had given Eric her blood and she found she didn't regret the decision at all. She could now feel small slivers of emotion coming from what she assumed, was Eric's side of their bond. He had told her of this side effect after he had drunk from her. Whilst it did annoy her slightly, she accepted it and found that she actually rather liked knowing that he was recovering.

Still, despite the new bond she now had with Eric, she had been calling up Fangtasia every night to check on him. Pam always answered and always said with a smile in her voice "he's getting better." Pam would occasionally stop by her house and check on her, sometimes even spending most of the night with her. Pam had become Sookie's best friend over the past month or so. At least that's how Sookie liked to think of it.

However the past month had not been easy. She had been completely engulfed with work and Sam had been less than sociable with her. He first comments were on how she 'reeked of Northman' and they had a huge fight over it. Since then she had refused to speak to him, at work or out of it. Whilst he had called a few times, she had simply had enough of his jealousy and the fact he only expressed an interest in her when there was another man in her life. Though she was not quite sure what was possible between her and Eric.

The Vanguard of the Authority had left Louisiana soon after that night; Ethan had stayed to help get Fangtasia up and running again before departing with Selina and Catherine. Sookie and Ethan exchanged goodbyes and he extended an invitation to his club in Jackson should she ever feel the need. Though she wasn't sure she would want to return to Mississippi any time soon.

Then there was Bill. To say he didn't take her going to see Eric very well would have been an understatement. He showed up at her home the next night and they had a blistering argument. When he left, full of rage, she had rescinded his invitation into her home. He had been at work a few times, which had always resulted in an argument. She had eventually kicked him out of Merlotte's when he became particularly rowdy.

Shaking her head so these thoughts cleared, Sookie picked up her purse and decided to head home.

Pointedly ignoring Sam as she walked out, she headed straight for her car. She opened the door and got in. Sighing once more as she started the engine.

The trip home was uneventful, nothing of interest so Sookie simply busied herself with looking at the passing scenery when she could spare a glance from the road. It was nothing she hadn't seen before but she just couldn't help but feel comforted by the familiarity of it all.

When she got home, she immediately went straight towards her shower. Turning the heat up and checking the temperature, she stripped off her clothes and stepped in. Giving a quiet and approving moan, she sleeked her hair back under the spray and let the warm water soothe her aching muscles. She sighed as she lathered herself with soap and gave herself a thorough clean before stepping out and drying herself off and putting on her robe. She sat at her vanity, combing her hair as the sun went down and then tied it into an elegant ponytail before heading downstairs.

She set about making herself a cup of coffee. As she finished making her drink, she contemplating calling Fangtasia again to check on Eric when she felt it, a void approaching her house. She growled quietly to herself, reaching for a silver chain she kept in her draw, mainly at Pam's insistence.

She quietly approached the door, knowing that the vampire would be able to hear her anyway and waited. Someone knocking on the door made her jump and gasp a little, putting her hand on her heart. She closed her eyes when she heard an all too familiar voice call through the door.

"Sookie! I know you're home!" Bill. Sookie huffed in annoyance, really not in the mood for this. It had been a long day and she didn't really need another argument with Bill Compton. "Sookie, enough is enough!" She shook her head and went to sit in her living room and began to reach for the phone.

She dialled the number as Bill began banging on the door again.

"_Fangtasia, the bar with a bite."_ Came the bored voice of Pam over the phone. Sookie couldn't bite back the giggle at this.

"Well good evening to you too Pam." She answered.

"_Hello my telepathic friend." _Sookie rolled her eyes at Pam's pet name. Ever since she had saved Eric, Pam had given her this nickname. It was annoying at times, but also rather touching, considering how cold Pam usually seemed to be. _"How are you this evening?" _

"Tired and rather," another very incessant knock echoed through her house and she growled, "exasperated." Word of the day.

"_Sookie, what is the loud drumming coming from your house?" _Pam asked, sounding somewhat amused. _"Are you starting a band?"_

"I wish." Sookie answered through a giggle.

"Sookie! Open the door!"

"_Is that Compton I hear crying for attention again?"_ Pam drawled in a very jaded tone.

"I'm afraid so."

"_He looks like a sock monkey when he's angry." _Pam stated. _"Or a pig in heat." _Sookie guffawed before moving on the point.

"How is he tonight?" she asked. To her surprise, Pam actually chuckled over the phone, causing Sookie to frown. "Pam?" She repeated.

"_My dear, let's just say you don't have to worry anymore. Have a good night Sookie." _With that the line went dead and Sookie glared at the phone.

"Well…I…really!" she growled at the phone, annoyed by both Pam's cryptic words and her rudeness. Then Bill decided to once again bang on the door, this time very loudly.

"Sookie, stop acting like a child, open this door and talk to me!" _Oh, he didn't. _Sookie got to her feet with a growl and stomped towards the door. Without any further ado, she threw door open, placed one hand on her hip and glared at Bill, who looked shocked at her sudden appearance, despite but the fact he had been knocking near constantly for the past 5 minutes. Then his eyes roamed over her robe-clad body, particularly the sliver of her considerable cleavage and she felt rather sick so she snapped her fingers at him to get his attention.

"What do you want now?" Sookie shouted at him. "Haven't said all you needed to say? I know I have!"

"Sookie, would you stop being so childish and just talk to me!" Bill growled in response. He went to step inside and then frowned when a barrier stopped him. Sookie took a step back and rocked onto one hip, arms folded now and one eyebrow raised.

"So talk." She challenged him. He looked positively enraged at her 'insolence' and his fangs ran down.

"You rescinded my invitation?" he exclaimed.

"Noticed that did you?"

"Why?" he demanded.

"You led Russell to Fangtasia, you almost got Eric killed and you endangered a lot of people I care about. That and you've been stalking me the past few weeks and insulted me in my own home, calling me Eric's newest whore. Why the fuck do you think I rescinded your invitation?" She replied condescendingly.

"Sookie, you know I didn't mean it…" he tried, his voice softening.

"I think you did, I am not yours Bill, not anymore so just leave."

"I knew there was something off that night," he snarled, the façade gone once more, "You reeked of Northman."

"Oh don't you start Bill!" she snapped. "And really, _that's_ what you were more concerned about? The fact I smelled of Eric? So the fact Russell threatened to kill me didn't worry you?" His face softened again and he shook his head.

"Sookie…I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh I think you did, leave Bill, I don't wanna see you anymore." He growled at her and slammed his hand on the barrier to her house and she took a few startled steps back. This new Bill was frightening to her, he looked like a monster, not the southern gentleman she thought she knew.

"Sookie, invite me back in." He commanded.

"I think not, goodnight Bill." Sookie responded and began to close the door.

"Invite me back in or I…"

"Or you'll what, Compton?" Sookie froze and Bill went rigid. That voice…

She glanced behind Bill and gasped. Standing there in all of his Viking 6'5 glory, his blond hair having grown a bit longer, almost the length it was when Sookie had first met him was Eric. He was dressed in all black with a skintight v-neck t-shirt and dark leather trousers with black shoes to match finished off with a black jacket. He looked amazing and he was staring a hole through Bill with his soulful blue eyes.

"Please, by all means finish that sentence Bill." Eric said as he walked towards them, his stride cool and confidant, the composed arrogance coming through once more in his movements. "I think we're all interested in what will happen if you do." Bill glanced at Sookie before looking back at Eric, who was standing at his full height, towering over him.

"This is between me and Sookie, it has nothing to do with you Eric." Bill spat, fangs down. Eric chuckled dryly.

"Oh I know Sookie can fight her own battles, but you see, this particular battle isn't just hers to fight. I do believe I am looking at a traitor am I not?" Eric's voice had turned from light to threatening in a second and Sookie suddenly remembered that for all his playfulness, Eric was still the Sheriff of Area 5 and the most powerful vampire of said area.

She momentarily feared for Bill's safety before reminding herself what he had done.

"I only meant to protect Sookie." Bill protested.

"Oh please!" Sookie spat, rolling her eyes. Eric flashed her a grin, causing her stomach to flutter.

"May I just say Ms Stackhouse, you look breath-taking this evening." He offered, ignoring Bill for the moment. Sookie smirked at him catching on to his game and batted her lashes at him.

"Why Mr Northman are you complimenting me?" She replied, teasingly. Bill looked positively livid, his face going very pale in his rage.

"I must admit I do admire you choice of clothing…" Eric's eyes roamed her body for a moment appreciatively, "or lack there of." Sookie blushed and Eric chuckled before looking back at Bill. Then he appeared to have a light bulb moment. "Oh I'm sorry Bill what were you saying?"

"SOOKIE IS MINE!" Bill roared, advancing on Eric, but the older vampire's fangs ran down immediately causing him to stop. Sookie held back a laugh, when she was with Bill she would have thought he was being brave. Now she realised, he was a coward, always picking a fight he couldn't win and backing down when he realised it.

"I believe she has made her views on that pretty clear, but in case you need more clarification, let us ask her." He looked back at Sookie. "Sookie, are you Bill's?"

"In his dreams." She growled. In truth, whatever love she had for Bill had gone the night he betrayed them all. And she admitted to herself, it was nothing to do with Eric's blood as Bill had tried to tell her these past few weeks. It was because Bill was lying, cheating bastard.

"I believe the lady has spoken." Eric answered aerially, looking at Bill. "Run along now, William." Bill growled.

"This is not over."

"I believe it is. So don't make me have to seek forgiveness from Ms Stackhouse for sullying her porch with your ashes, traitor." Bill paled and looked at Sookie for support. To his horror, he found now as she simply nodded and glared at him.

Defeated, Bill turned and fled into the darkness.

Sookie sighed out of relief and smiled gratefully at Eric. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Eric answered as he climbed up the steps to her front door. He stood outside, not coming and she looked him over once before turning her gaze to his face.

"You're ok?" She asked. He nodded once.

"There is still some pain, but for the most part, I am healed." He chuckled. "Per Dr Ludwig's orders I am supposed to be taking it easy, but when I heard you speaking to Pam and then felt your anger, I wanted to make sure you were ok." He smiled at her softly. "So here I am." Sookie giggled and then stepped aside.

"Would you like to come in Eric?" She invited. He gave a small head bow.

"I would love to Ms Stackhouse." He stepped inside and shrugged off his jacket. Sookie closed the front door and took his jacket from him so she could hang it up. "How have you been?" He asked, not quite sure how to start the conversation.

"Busy." Sookie answered straight away as she hung up his jacket. "True Blood?" She asked. He nodded.

"O negative if you have it please." Eric replied. As she busied herself in the kitchen, Eric moved into the sitting room and sat down. He winced slightly at the pain in his torso at the movement but quickly recovered as Sookie re-entered the room with a True Blood. He took it with a smile and took a sip of it, grimacing when he did so. She started the fire as he took another, turning just in time to see his nose wrinkle in disgust.

"You really do hate that stuff huh?" Sookie observed, smiling at him playfully. He gave her a light-hearted glower as he nodded.

"I prefer the real thing. If I cannot have that, then there are other synthetic bloods to choose from." He answered truthfully. She tilted her head, obviously not knowing of the other synthetic choices. "When you come back to Fangtasia, I can show you the other choices."

"When?" She retorted, humorously. "How do you know I even want to go back?"

"You wound me Ms Stackhouse." He put his hand on his chest as if she had broken his heart. "Is my establishment not to your liking?" She giggled before sitting down next to him. She gazed at him for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Eric, I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

"Of course." She looked at him for moment to discern if he was lying to her, but to her surprise, she saw only sincerity and concern. Eric had changed over the past few weeks she had noticed.

"Bill told me that having your blood would make me feel attracted to you." She gazed at him seriously as he looked back at her. "Is this true?" He put down the bottle of blood and leant forward with his arms braced on his knees.

"To a certain extent." Eric replied, trying to decide how to explain this tactfully to her. Normally he would like to try and distract her with flippant comments, but he knew he owed her his life, so honesty was a good start. "Vampire blood only amplifies feelings that were already there, so if you began feeling more attracted to me, it was because you were drawn to me already." He answered in the best way he could come up with. Sookie nodded once.

"So when I had Bill's blood, I only became so attracted to him because I had his blood?" She asked, a little confused.

"Remember Sookie you had a great deal of his blood the night he saved you from those drainers." She glanced at him sharply and he shrugged. "I always know what goes on in my area, the drainers had been spotted on the border and I was going to have them dealt with when Bill killed them." She seemed to accept this answer so he continued. "The sheer amount of blood that he fed you would have greatly intensified the attraction yes." Sookie looked down, feeling a little more of her heartbreak and gaining little more hatred for Bill.

"So the entire relationship was built on a lie." She stated, sniffing back some tears. She looked back up at Eric and laughed slightly at his discomfort when he saw her tears. "Oh sorry, I forgot this makes you feel disturbingly human." He smirked lightly.

"Yes it does." He replied calmly. "As for Bill, I couldn't tell you what he wanted Sookie, or what his intentions were. If I knew, I would tell you."

"I know." She replied. They sat in a comfortable silence before Eric spoke again.

"I owe you my life." She looked at him sharply. "That and so much more." She shook her head.

"Eric…"

"Please Sookie, let me speak." He interrupted sharply and she nodded, surprising at the somewhat desperate tone in his voice. "You must understand Sookie, I have lived for a thousand years, lived by my own rules and no-one else's for half of it. Godric was the only person I ever felt I owed anything to. But then there is you." He looked at her. "You awakened a side of me I've hidden for a very long time, emotions I have not acknowledged since I was turned. And with Godric telling me to treat human's as equals, after he taught me that there was no right or wrong, these feelings have me confused and…somewhat…afraid."

"You're afraid?" She asked, surprised. "You were willing to fight a vampire nearly two thousand years older than you and you're scared of what you feel?" he nodded.

"I have not felt feelings like this for a long time. Anger and hatred I have always been attuned to since my father's death, but the other emotions, I have forgotten that I felt them and now do not what they are."

"When I told you, you had a lot of love for Godric, you told me not to use words you don't understand." Sookie reminded him carefully, getting ready for his reaction. He gazed at her for a moment and then, a surprisingly sheepish smile crossed his lips.

"I think I lied, I do understand the word, I have just forgotten what it feels like." He admitted softly. "Many of my kind view love as a weakness."

"Do you?" She challenged him. He looked at her a long moment.

"Love is the cause of a great deal of joy, grief, hatred and anger. Love hurts, physically, mentally and emotionally, but the rewards are always worth the journey. Do I think love is weakness?" He shook his head. "No, I just think it causes a great deal of trouble." Sookie couldn't help but laugh at his words, finding it ironic that Eric, who had claimed not to understand love, could describe it in such a manner.

"I think you understand love more than you know." She pointed out and he frowned, causing her to giggle. "What are your feelings towards me Eric?" He looked at her for a moment, before glancing into the fire that was burning brightly. The firelight danced on his pale skin, lighting up his handsome features and his eyes glowed a very dark blue.

"You are beautiful to me." He answered. Sookie blinked, not expecting such a frank answer. "I wanted you the moment I saw you, but as I have grown to know you as I do, my feelings have changed." He looked up at her, looking surprisingly sheepish, considering his usual arrogance. "You frustrate me to no end, always fight me and always speak your mind. Nothing fazes you. But then it's this that also makes you so beautiful in my eyes, your fire, your determination and your stubbornness. I have…how do you say…grown fond of you." She smiled at this and put her hand on his cheek.

"You're the most arrogant vampire I have ever met." She told him, frankly. He smirked lightly and she giggled. "You're high-handed, always doing things without consulting anyone. You have lied to me and manipulated me, tricking me into taking your blood in Dallas for example." She shook her head, not wanting to go into the negatives. "But underneath all that, lies a man, someone's who's lonely and needs a friend." She titled her head as though she were assessing him. "Am I wrong?" He smiled.

"No." She raised a brow, again not expecting such an honest response.

"Well, I've seen that man Eric. I saw him on that roof with Godric, I saw him with Pam when I gave you my blood. And I see him now." Sookie eyes searched Eric's face for a long moment. "And because of what I see, I've…how do you say…grown fond of you too." She grinned before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Letting her lips linger there for second, she pulled back and her breath hitched at the look in his eyes. His eyes were literally burning with desire as he leered at her, his adam's apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed. Sookie felt heat course through her as she looked up at Eric and didn't bother to deny the effect he had on her. Whilst the rational part of her protested, the instinctive side, the side that had told her to heal Eric when he was hurt reasoned that he wanted her, she wanted him so, what was the harm?

And with that thought, she fought back any protests, lunged forward and pressed her mouth to his.

The reaction was immediate. Eric let out a sensual growl and wrapped his arm around her, pressing her to him as returning the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as her body pressed against his as she thrust her hands into his hair and deepened the kiss, licking his bottom lip for entrance. He opened his mouth and she dived straight in, getting a full taste of him for the first and she immediately became addicted. It was a taste she could only describe as Eric.

She gasped when he suddenly pulled her so she was straddling his waist and he ran his hand through her hair, pulling out the hair band and releasing the blonde waves. They fell past her shoulders and he slid his fingers through them as Sookie crushed her lips to his again, half-cupping his face as she did so. Eric broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her throat and she mewled, wiggling in his lap and grinding against his growing arousal. He let out another growl, thrusting up sharply and she gasped as the denim of his jeans rubbed against her sex. He nibbled on her neck, fighting his fangs back as her head rolled back giving him more access.

"Oh God!" She panted as he licked down her throat top of her breasts and sighed when he kissed back to her chin.

It seemed she was receiving the benefits of a thousand years of experience.

Looking back down at him, her eyes hooded and lustful, she whispered a desperate plea. "Bedroom." He looked up at her sharply and she quickly used the chance to slide off him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him up and he followed, their lips meeting once more. She stumbled for the stairs and her back hit the wall, Eric covering her body with his once more. She groaned into his lips and then gasped as his hand slid under her robe and his finger slid into her. He grinned at her smugly, finding her wet and more than ready for him.

"Hmmm, is this for me, sweet Sookie?" He drawled as he slowly pumped his finger. She bit down on his bottom lip hard and she growled, before letting out a pained sob as his finger left. The glare she shot him was feisty as she bit out her command

"Bedroom! Now!" He chuckled as she began making her way up the stairs, stubbornly remaining fused to his mouth, not wanting to lose the contact.

After a long assent, Eric's shirt coming off somehow during their journey, they staggered onto the landing, Sookie once again slamming into the wall as Eric kissed her neck. She gasped and sighed as Eric fondled her breasts through the robe, her hands scratching down his back as he did so. She bit lightly on his neck and he moaned, causing her to grin into his skin. Eric's hand slid down and quickly and skilfully undid the robe and it fell apart, revealing Sookie's naked flesh underneath it.

Eric was nothing if not an observant creature as he looked over Sookie's body with great appreciation.

She was tanned and curvy, having curves in all the right places. She had an attractive figure with beautiful tummy, somewhat voluptuous hips and large, perky breasts that were all natural. Of course he had stolen glances whenever he could, her cleavage always teasing him with what lay beneath the fabric. She squirmed under his gaze and he smiled looking at her.

"Beautiful." She blushed before whimpering when Eric's hands found her breasts. She thrust her chest up into his touch, moaning as he pinched her nipples lightly until they were hard and perky, whilst he all the while kneaded them gently. Her hand snaked down and cupped him through his jeans and he growled again, bucking into her touch. His mouth lowered to her chest and she keened loudly when he suckled lightly on her nipples, tonguing them and pulling them between his teeth. His other hand snaked down again and stroked her entrance causing her to cry out and thrust widely into his hands. Running one hand through his hair, Sookie reached to the side with the other and fumbled with the door handle, before finally getting a grip on it and yanking the door open.

Eric immediately pulled her away from the wall and they stumbled into the bedroom.

Sookie tumbled onto the bed, the robe falling down her arms a bit and exposing her shoulders as Eric thrust his tongue into her mouth.

"God Eric."

"Taste so good." His reply was surprisingly ineloquent and she giggled in response before moaning when he bit her neck with his blunt teeth. He looked at her, his deep blue blazing with lust as he licked his lips. "Laughing at me, Ms Stackhouse? Tsk that won't do, perhaps a punishment is in order." She gulped as he chuckled sexily, sliding down her body. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch him for a moment before tensing up.

She let out a shrill gasp of ecstasy as a bullet of pleasure shot through her.

She fell back onto her bed, her back arching so high she may have been detectable from orbit.

She fisted the duvet as she writhed in exquisite agony as she looked back down her own body.

Eric's head was perched between her thighs, his eyes locked on hers and his mouth was level with her sex. His tongue flicked her clit lightly before diving in between her parted nether-lips and she cried out in shocked elation at the immense pleasure of Eric's tongue being inside her.

"Oh my…Jesus Christ…shepherd of Judea…" She managed as her hands gripped the back of his head and she thrust her sex into his mouth, trying to increase the friction. He chuckled, the vibrations coursing up her body as she shuddered from the sensation. "So good, _so…good. _Ohhh!" She felt him grin into her skin and tried to scowl at him, but with her chest heaving and sweat-laced breasts, it only served to arouse Eric all the more.

She had never been on the receiving end of oral, hadn't even tried it in fact. And God, she knew now what she had been missing out on. Eric's tongue had cast some form of erotic spell on her and she just moaned and whimpered each time his tongue passed her nether lips. She tightened her legs around his head. He chuckled into her once more.

"Judging by your reaction, one would think you have never experienced the pleasure of someone's tongue my lover." He drawled. She growled and glared down at him, almost hating him for stopping just to tease her. "But you taste magnificent."

"Less talking, more tasting Eric." She demanded. He blinked not expecting that, but then fell forward into her sex once more, sucking hard on her nub, almost making her scream. She cried out as his tongue flicked the sensitive bundle of nerves, hypersensitive to everything he was doing.

Then she felt something, like a fire that was burning inside of her. No, not a fire, an explosion was boiling up. "Eric…I…" she stammered, not sure how to describe what she was feeling but Eric just seemed to take that as his cue. He plunged his tongue back inside her and flicked upwards.

Sookie shuddered and cried out as her body denoted in an explosive orgasm. She rode out the waves, holding Eric's head in between her thighs as she arched off the bed and then promptly flopped back down with a moan, breathing heavily.

Eric rested his head on her leg, gently as she regained her composure. She looked down at him with a goofy grin and he stood up. She momentarily panicked.

"Eric?"

"Sookie, if you keep this up, I don't think I'll be able to control myself." She blinked and then grinned, moving so she was kneeling on the bed. She slipped the robe the rest of the way down her arms and flung it onto the floor, leaving her completely naked.

"What if I don't want you to control yourself?" She asked coming forward and brushing her hands down his chest. He moaned at the action and she smirked as she licked his well-defined abs sensually.

"Sookie, are you sure? I will not be a rebound for Bill." She looked up at him in surprise. His emotional depth was more than she expected as she gazed up at him, a soft smile forming on her lips.

"Bill has nothing to do with this Eric." She reassured, unzipping his trousers as she spoke. With a casual push they were on the floor. She gasped at the sight that was before. _Dear Lord, I didn't think they came in that size!_ She turned her gaze back up at him. "Eric, I want you, here and now. I know you want me too, so please!" He immediately kissed her and she responded eagerly, her hands flying into his hair and her tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

She pulled him down so he was lying on top of her and hitched her legs around his waist, the tip of him nudging her entrance. She kissed him deeply as he thrust forward slowly. She bit her lip and whimpered as she stretched to accommodate him. He was larger than she expected. She panted as he came to a stop and allowed her some time to adjust to his size. She scratched down his back and tightened her legs around him and he took that as a sign to start.

His thrusts were slow, deep and strong as she cried out each time as he hit a spot in her she never knew existed, she wrapped herself around him and moaned loudly as he nibbled her neck. Their bodies danced together throughout the night as their mutual desire for each other was satisfied.

…

Sookie awoke to the feeling of cool fingers brushing down her side. She mentally patted herself on the back as she remembered drawing the blinds before dawn. She shivered as said fingers trailed down her thigh, tickling the inside of her naval but not quite reaching her sex. She was still a little sore but it was pleasant sensation rather than overly painful. She turned over to find Eric awake and gazing at her.

She thanked herself for booking the day and night off as she returned his gaze.

"Good evening Lover." She smiled and propped herself on her elbow.

"Good evening." She planted a soft kiss on his lips and lay back with a sigh. She was anxious and unsure. Bill's betrayal was still fresh in her mind, but Eric had been amazing. He had taken her to heights she didn't know existed and more than that, he made her feel beautiful and wanted. But could she trust him with her heart, her heart that had already been shattered once almost beyond repair?

"Is something wrong?" Eric asked. She closed her eyes. Damn blood bond.

"Not wrong, more confusing" She replied.

"Explain." He said with a frown. She lowered her head onto her pillow and sighed.

"I don't regret last night Eric, it was amazing, mind-blowing even but…" she reached down and laced her fingers with his, "I just don't know if I'm ready for another committed relationship. Bill, he was my first everything and he…" Eric stopped her rambling by brielf covering her mouth with his.

"I am not Bill." He growled out. "I will not harm you like he has."

"Eric, I know that, you've always been honest about what you are and what you want from me. But…I don't know if I can be with someone properly, but I know I don't want to lose whatever this is I have with you." She said as she rested her forehead on his. "I just think it's too soon for anything official." He nodded once, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"What do you want right now?" he asked.

"Honestly…you." She answered before swatting his shoulder at his smug grin. "I want last night to happen again, many times over." She blushed as Eric laughed loudly. "But, I'm just not sure about the relationship part." Eric nodded, but she did not he seemed slightly hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it is Compton who has done this not you." He declared. "May I offer a compromise?" She nodded, unsure of what he meant, knowing he would elaborate. "Last night was the best night of my…existence Sookie," she fought back a wave of tears that formed in her eyes, feeling happiness surge through her at that declaration as Eric went on. "I too would like for it to happen again and often. We can have these meetings if whenever you want, with no strings attached. And should you decide that I am worthy of your heart then we can discuss it when you are ready. If you should decide that I am ultimately not what you want, then we will cease our relationship and become colleagues once more." Sookie thought it over.

Eric was offering company she could walk away from when and if she wanted to; he was willing to wait and was not going to pressure her.

She had the companionship without the baggage of a relationship for the time being.

She had someone to talk to and be herself around.

She was certain Eric would care for her in a way Bill wouldn't and she knew he would be honest with her.

And also…the sex would be incredible.

Smiling, she gently pushed him onto his back and cast herself astride him and ground against him causing him to growl and she grinned, leaning down to lick his nipples and bite up his neck to his ear, whilst she positioned him at her entrance.

And she sank down on his erection, she whispered in his ear in the most sinful voice she could muster.

"I think I can live with that."

* * *

_There we go, again hope no-one was offended. Hope to hear your thoughts guys._

_Spoiler: Ethan and Selina will be returning in the next chapter and you will a little more about them._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'll be starting Uni this monday, so update may get a bit slower as I'll balancing work and uni. However I will continue this and other stories so don't give up on me guys._

_I also borrowed some dialogue from one of my favourite films just in case some of you guys spot it ;p_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Happy

Contented

Blissful.

They were just a few of the ways Sookie could describe the past few weeks of her life. She was at a stage where she was happy with where she was and she didn't care what people thought of her or her choices.

She had been seeing Eric most of the past few weeks, some nights going to Fangtasia and others he would come to her. Most nights were like their first one, wild, passionate and mind-blowing, some were calmer and relaxed with them just talking, laughing and getting on. It surprised her still how charming Eric could be when he wanted to be and he had a remarkable sense of humour, even if it was a little dry.

They had kept to their arrangement but she quickly found herself hoping that he wasn't seeing the fang-bangers in Fangtasia on the side. She had let it slip one night but he had laughed it off, saying she was only woman he was seeing and she was immediately placated. She couldn't stand the thought of him being with a fang-banger whilst she was seeing him. It seemed he could be monogamous when he wanted. He was caring towards her and brought her a few small gifts, one of them being her favourite new coat. She had insisted that he only buy her flowers and he had agreed after a minor argument that had ended with hot and heavy make-up session in front of her fire.

She loved that she could wrap him around her pinkie when she wanted to.

There were a couple of dampeners on her happiness: Bill and Sam.

Bill had not taken a hint and shown up at her home a couple of times over the past few weeks. But she had not let him in or even opened the door but I think he may have been driven off by her screams of ecstasy whenever Eric was visiting her. He had not been round recently so she was hopeful he had realised he had lost his chance.

Sam had been a completely different story. When she turned up to work after the first night with Eric, he had pulled her into the office and demanded what was going on because "Eric was all over her." When she told him, he went ballistic resulting her on walking out of her shift due to his words. It had only gotten worse since then and she had been mostly ignoring him when she worked, but they had argued a couple of times since then with him trying to convince her to stay away from Eric. When she would refuse, he would get angry and would shout at her before she would fire back that unless he wanted her to quit he would leave her alone. That would always shut him up but it wouldn't be long before she would catch him thinking about all the ways Eric could hurt her.

She had a feeling, a strong feeling, that he was doing so deliberately.

What he didn't know was that it was up to her if she and Eric ever took the next step.

As she sat in her living room, sipping her hot chocolate she sighed happily enjoying that her life was going well for the first time in a long while. As she pondered her situation, her cell phone began ringing. She went over where it was charging and checked the caller ID. Smiling when she saw who was calling, she flipped it open and answered it.

"Hi Eric." She greeted.

"_Hello my lover."_ She grinned at the nickname as he spoke. _" How are you this evening?"_

"I'm fine Eric, thanks for asking. You?"

"_Very busy, but I want to see you."_ She smiled again at that. He made no secret of the fact he enjoyed seeing her.

"Oh do you miss me?" She teased him.

"_Very much. What are you doing this evening?" _

"Nothing, I have the night off, shall I come to Fangtasia?"

"I would like it if you did, I won't finish until late, but I would like to spend some time with you."

"I'll get changed and I'll come up, give me about an hour." She offered. She could practically hear the smile in his voice when he next spoke.

"_I'll give you whatever you want lover."_ Guh! The sensual tone in his voice nearly made her moan out loud. What had this man done to her? _"But yes, I will see you in an hour dear one."_

"Sure, see you soon Eric."

With their conversation over, she hurried into the shower to freshen up and wash her hair. After giving herself a thorough clean, she went about picking what she wanted to wear. She picked out a black top that a little bit like a tunic was tied at the back and low cut at the front, showing off her cleavage, whilst framing her ample bust. It was sexy without being immodest. She then shimmied into a pair of hip-hugging jeans that were low riding, showing off just a bit of her tanned tummy. Underneath was black lacy lingerie that was barely visible over the top of her jeans. And it wasn't the modest kind either.

Eric was in for a surprise.

Applying a little makeup, mainly going heavy on the eyeliner, Sookie checked herself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. Picking up her keys, purse and phone, she headed outside and locked the door. She got into her car, started it up and began the drive to Shreveport.

After a quick half-hour drive, she pulled up outside Fangtasia and stepped out of her car. Unsurprisingly the queue of people to enter was huge, momentarily disheartening her as she thought it would be forever before she got inside, but luckily there was unlikely saviour at the door.

Pam.

The beautiful vampiress was wearing all red leather, from her shirt to the leather pants she was wearing. She looked positively drool worthy as she rocked onto one hip, appearing as bored as ever, just looking at the queue in disgust. Then she saw Sookie and smirked, before speeding over to her vampire style.

"Well, if isn't my favourite breather, good evening Ms Stackhouse." She greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Pam eyed Sookie's outfit with great appreciation, her fangs clicking down for good measure, showing her approval. "And aren't you just delicious?" Sookie rolled her eyes, with a grin. Pam made no secret that she found Sookie attractive and loved to flirt with her, if only to tease Eric.

"Hi there Pam, seems I'm gonna some trouble getting in." She indicated the crowd with a pout.

"Well, we can't have that. Eric would become most bad for business." Pam looped her arm through Sookie's and led her through the door.

_Who the hell is that? Why did she get let through first?_

_Lucky fucking bitch! Oh my God, she's got awesome tits!_

Sookie laughed at the thoughts as Pam nodded to Chow, who took the door and she entered the bar.

As usual, all everyone was thinking about was sex, sex, sex.

But once again, she noticed him straight away and he took her breath out of her body.

Eric was sitting on his throne and he looked amazing as usual. He was wearing the outfit she had seen him in the first time they met. His hair, which he had grown long once more was framing his handsome face once again, just the way she liked it. He was wearing that black button down shirt with the top few buttons undone, showing just enough of his marbled chest to nudge her curiosity. The black suit jacket that covered that along with the leather trousers finished the outfit, framing his powerful and beautiful physique. She licked her lips unconsciously as Pam chuckled at the display. His head turned towards her and his eyes darkened the moment he saw her.

He raised his hand and curled his fingers once in a summoning gesture. Sookie grinned, nodded to Pam and made her way towards Eric's throne. When she reached him, she did a little curtsey for effect and Eric chuckled.

"Well aren't you sweet?" He teased.

"Not really." She teased right back and he chuckled again. He stood up and pressed a small kiss on her lips. Immediately she was assaulted by jealous thoughts and angry vibes and she pulled back a little but beamed up at him as he looked over her.

"You look breath taking lover." She blushed and smiled dreamily.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." He smirked and indicated the seat next to him. She sat down, crossing her legs as he returned to his throne. "They're jealous, you know?" She said. He knew instantly what she was talking about and just gave a lop-sided smile to her.

"Let them be. I have no interest in them. Never have really."

"What about Yvetta?" Sookie asked, not even attempting to hide the jealousy in her voice. He chuckled.

"A distraction, from what I thought I couldn't have." He answered, looking a little sheepish. She blinked not expecting that. How long had Eric had feelings for her?

"Well, looks like you were wrong." She remarked, coolly. He smiled and gazed at her softly.

"Indeed." He turned his gaze back to the crowd for a moment. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company before Eric spoke again. "Ethan called just before you arrived." She turned her eyes to him, looking curious.

"Really?" he nodded. "What did he want?"

"He was informing me of Russell's trial. It is to be held in a couple of months. However he would like for us to travel to his bar before the trial, so he can take our statement's on Russell's wrong doings." Sookie nodded once. "We should take this to my office." Eric stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and they made their way to the room. When they entered, she sat down on the leather couch as Eric closed the door and locked it.

"When does he want us to go?" She asked as she glanced up at him. He sighed and propped himself against his desk.

"The sooner the better." He replied. "Which is part of the reason I called you here. Mostly I wanted to see you, but I also need to know when you would like to leave." She thought for a moment before answering.

"Honestly, I think Ethan's right, sooner the better. And I could use the time away to tell the truth." She admitted. "Sam has not been making it easy for me at work." Eric frowned and she felt his concern over their bond, along with some anger.

"How has Merlotte been making things difficult for you?" he asked.

"He made a few comments, mainly of how I reeked of you. It was bad enough the first time that I actually walked out on his shift. He called to apologise but he keeps starting up again at the first chance he gets." Eric looked angry and she stood up and embraced him

"I should probably have a few words with the shifter about this." Eric growled. She smiled a bit before pulling away.

"Listen buddy," she mentally high-fived herself for his raised eyebrow, "I can handle Sam Merlotte so don't you worry about that, I'll talk to him tomorrow." He nodded once, deciding not fight her on this and lent in to kiss her. She smiled and returned it with equally as much passion, her tongue darting out to meet his as they did so. She shed him of his jacket as they kissed and Eric pulled back.

"Hmmm, I remember you saying we would never make love in my office." She giggled and blushed remembering the mock-argument they had had about having sex in his office and her refusal to do so.

"Well, it's a lady's prerogative to change her mind." She grinned at his shocked look and then gasped as his lips met hers fiercely. His hands slipped into the back of her jeans and stilled, causing her to grin. He looked up at her, a whole new level of arousal in his eyes.

"You little vixen." She kissed him on the cheek and backed away. Turning her back to him, she crossed her arms down and slowly, saucily lifted her shirt over her head. She heard Eric's fang lower as the black lace of her bra was unveiled for him to see and she dropped it to the floor. She moved her hands to her zipper, winking at him over her shoulder as she slowly unzipped her jeans. Deliberately giving him a view, she pushed the jeans down her legs, revealing the lacy black thong she was wearing with the matching bra. She turned around to see signs of Eric's arousal evident in his leather trousers and did a happy dance in her mind. Flicking the jeans away, she sauntered up to him and slid her hands up his chest.

"See something you like?" He didn't answer, not verbally anyway. She squealed in delight as Eric quickly lifted her, swept everything off his desk and laid her upon it. She moaned as he kissed down her neck as she started fumbling with the button to his trousers.

They didn't leave office until near closing time.

…**.**

Sookie clocked out for her break in Merlotte's and decided now would be a good time to speak to Sam. Not looking forward to the conversation, perhaps even dreading it, she made her to his office and leant on the doorframe knocking on it. Sam looked up and smiled.

"Hey Cher, what can I do for ya?" She took a deep breath.

"Sam, I need to book some more time off." She stated. His face dropped and his expression became angry.

"Why? Eric got something planned for ya?" he sneered. She immediately became angry and pointed her finger at him.

"Don't you start Sam! I've had enough of you flapping your gums about Eric, he is not a part of this conversation." Sam exhaled through his nose and nodded once.

"Fine. How long do you need off?" he asked, pointedly.

"Until the end of next month." He threw his pen onto the desk and got up. He pulled her inside and slammed the door. He was fuming, as he turned to her, red-faced.

"Aw hell no Sook! Not this time!"

"Sam it's really important, Russell Edgington's trial is coming up and they need my testimony." She tried. He was having none of it.

"And what you need is to get away from those fucking vampires Sookie!" He spat back, hatred boiling in his words. "They're nothing but blood sucking monsters and they're gonna turn on you first chance they get!"

"Funny, I remember you saying something like this before Sam." She retorted, hands on her hips. "Besides, most of them have been pretty damn loyal to me so far." She answered.

"Jesus Sookie, ain't you had enough of almost being killed because of those damn fangers!" he exclaimed, his voice getting higher and higher and Sookie wasn't sure they **couldn't **be heard from the bar.

"Russell needs to pay for what he's done Sam!"

"Yeah and they don't need you to do that! Sookie, get away from vampires, they're nothing but trouble."

"Really? Yet who's the guy had a sex with a maenad?" She returned, spitefully. She watched him flinch but she was too angry to care. "And who are the ones who had to clean up the mess, oh wait, vampires!"

"I'm the one who killed her Sookie."

"Coz Bill fed you his blood."

"Jesus Sookie, has Eric got you messed up in the head or something? Or have you forgotten that he tortured Lafayette?" he demanded. Sookie glared at him.

"Don't you start on that! No I haven't forgotten, but Eric has explained the vampire laws to me and I understand his position, even if I don't like it!"

"Sookie, Eric is fucking monster. Hell more than that he's old enough to make you're uncle look like a child!" He stopped when he saw Sookie's face fall into a hurt expression along with a great deal of shock and he realised his mistake. "Aw shit Sookie…"

"Don't touch me Sam!" She spat, grabbing her purse and pushing past him to yank open the door. "How dare you say that to me! Eric is a good man and I **will not** have you compare him to the monster who gave me nightmares as a little girl!" she began stalking down the corridor as Sam followed.

"Sookie look, I'm just saying Eric always has a motive for everything he does." She walked into the main bar area but Sam opened his big mouth one more time. "Eric isn't capable of love Sookie! You're just gonna get hurt if you keep on fucking him!" Sookie stopped dead and turned to look him, eyes wide with embarrassment and hurt as the entire bar went silent. Lafayette looked like he wanted to be sick as Tara looked between them in surprise.

Now the entire town would know she had been sleeping with Eric Northman. They already thought lowly of her as it was and as much as she didn't care for their opinion anymore, she didn't need their bigotry of vampires pushed onto her because of her relationship with Eric. But now he had revealed her private life to her friends: Tara, Lafayette, Arlene, Holly and Hoyt.

In that moment, Sookie decided that enough was enough. Sam had crossed one line too many.

"Fuck you Sam! I quit!" Sam's shocked look was priceless as Tara looked sharply at her best friend, who turned on her heel and marched out of the bar.

"Sookie!" She didn't stop at Sam's voice as she stalked from the bar and went to her car. Getting in, she ignored Tara's shouts as she started the engine and began heading home. Along the way she sent a text to Eric, telling him she was ready to pack whenever he was ready to go and that she wanted to leave as soon as she could. Putting the phone down, she kept driving; trying to ignore the anger and hurt that was welling up inside her as she deliberately took the long route home.

Her phone rang as she drove and assuming it was Eric, picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Sookie! Please I'm sorry!"_ she closed her eyes as Sam spoke.

"No, enough Sam. I don't wanna talk to you right now!"

_"Sookie, please I didn't mean to say it. It just came out, come back and we can talk about this!" _He begged. She almost gave in but Sam had crossed the last line.

"No Sam, no. I've had enough of your hatred and jealousy. The only time you express an interest in me is when I've found someone else. And what you said about Eric was unforgivable as well just down right inconsiderate to me! I don't care what you have to say! Just leave me alone Sam, I'm still quitting!"

_"No…Sookie…"_ She hung up and threw her phone onto the passenger seat. She sighed angrily as she continued her drive home. God she hoped Eric came over, she just wanted be held right now.

…**.**

Thankfully Eric did come over that night and held her as she let the hurt overwhelm her in the end. Sam's words had hurt her more than she realised and she just wanted to leave for Jackson as soon as she could. Eric helped her pack her things and they, along with Pam, drove to the airport the very next night. They used Eric's private jet to fly to Mississippi in just about an hour so and they made use of the time, Eric inducting Sookie into the Mile High club. After they finished, she slept on Eric's shoulder, the exhaustion of the past week catching up to her.

The journey as a whole took just over 4 hours including the drive and flight and they arrived at Mississippi at 11 o'clock that night. As Eric and Pam dressed for the evening, Sookie applied some light make up before the three of them stepped off of the plane. To her surprise there was a limo waiting for them and their luggage was already being loaded into the back by the chauffer. It seems Ethan had spared no expense.

And now Sookie sat next Eric, gazing out over the city that went past them. Eric was wearing a long sleeve button down red shirt with black trousers with a leather jacket over the top, his long hair tied in a braid. Pam was wearing a pink gown with slit showing almost all of her pale thigh. Her light blond hair was done up in a high ponytail and she had gone with light make up like Sookie but with heavy black eyeliner.

"Sookie…" Eric spoke finally. She looked at him as he gently took her hand in his. "I need to make some things clear before we meet with Ethan tonight."

"Ok Eric." She answered. Unlike Bill, Eric actually planned to key her in on everything.

"The bar we are going to is very similar to the hotel we stayed in when we went to Texas. It is called Masquerade, in reference to how we used blend into society before the revelation" She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "However, it is run a little differently. Fang-bangers are not allowed to enter. The donors are there mainly for feeding purposes. If a vampire desires the extra services along with feeding, they must pay an additional fee to both the donor and to the owners of the hotel." That was new; Sookie had never met a donor who didn't have sex with the vampires who fed from them.

"Who owns the hotel?"

"Ethan and Selina. Catherine, their human whom you met at Fangtasia when I fought Russell, runs the hotel in their name." He replied. "Lilah is the Head of the Entertainment of the hotel and Marcus is the Head of Security. The entire Vanguard with be present the whole time we are here. Sookie, I cannot stress enough how important it is that you remain on your best behaviour. It is not that I don't trust you, it's that I want to keep you safe." She nodded once more, understanding what he was saying.

"I understand Eric." She reassured him. He looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Ethan is the oldest vampire in America Sookie. Not many in the New World know of him because he remains in the shadows. But he is very powerful, both physically and politically. He is the regent of Jackson and only answers to the Authority." He explained. "Don't let his civility fool you, he is dangerous but only if you provoke him. He is a vampire to be feared and respected, very few live to be his age."

"How old is he exactly?" Sookie asked curiously.

"No-one knows for sure." Eric answered, gravely, wishing he knew the answer. "He is over three and half thousand years old, but no-one knows his exact age." Sookie's jaw dropped. Ethan was older than Godric and Eric together. "He has adapted well to life and knows all the rules of both the vampire and human world. He is a fair and just leader, but he is extremely brutal when he needs to be. Never forget your place Sookie, he is the authority here and what he says, goes."

"I understand, I won't do anything stupid Eric." She answered, a bit shortly. He smiled at her and gave her a quick, yet soft kiss.

"I know."

It wasn't long before they were pulling up outside the hotel. The doors were opened and Sookie gasped as she saw the magnificent building before her. The building was one of the tallest buildings she had ever seen, every room had a balcony and the building was made out of the finest marble stone. The entrance to the building had a large wide star-case leading up to it, adorned by a dark red carpet that sparkled in the night sky. Eric stepped out and held out his hand to Sookie, who took it and was led out of the car by the Viking vampire. She looked up at the building in awe as the chauffeurs moved to take their luggage from the limo as the massive front doors opened.

Out of the door came Selina and once again Sookie was left gaping, if not jealous of her beauty.

Selina's long dark hair was once again left to fall half way down her back but was curled a little, giving the impression of long black waves fluttering in the night breeze. She had little make up, not that she needed it and was wearing light purple eyeliner, her gorgeous pale skin almost glowing in the night sky. And she was wearing a very short, slinky black dress that was made of black metallic fibre that came to the just the very top of her thighs, showing a great deal of her long, smooth and luscious legs. The dress hugged her curves very well and the plunging neckline was so low, it showed her magnificent tummy along with considerable cleavage, the line finishing just above her naval. No doubt tongues were set wagging amongst the young males of the club by the fact she had gone without a bra and the strap that kept the dress up around her neck was quite thin, showing much of her pale shoulders. The outfit was finished off by a pair of black high heels, that only enhanced the beauty of her legs.

"Eric, Pam." She nodded to the two vampires and smiled at Sookie. "Ms Stackhouse, a pleasure to see all three of you." Her British accent sounded very out of place in Mississippi but only added to her mystique. "Welcome to Masquerade, if you would follow me please?" Eric offered his arms to Sookie and Pam and they looped their own through his as they followed Selina into the hotel.

Selina's high heels echoed through the reception of the majestic building, the inside as regal as the outside, the walls had paintings hanging in all the right places. A couple of humans bowed to Selina as she walked past and she came to a stop at the desk. Holding her hands out to the receptionist, a pretty young redhead, she winked at her as she was given a pair of keys.

"Ethan has taken the liberty of booking your rooms in advance. Pam you will be in room 316, if you have any requirements call down to reception." Pam nodded as the chauffer carrying her many bags, mostly filled with clothes walked towards the elevator.

"I would not mind some blood, preferably someone blond and female." Pam stated immediately. Selina smiled saucily.

"Of course, there is a donor awaiting you in your room now Pamela. Free of charge for tonight." Pam licked her lips, her fangs slipping out. "Have fun." Selina drawled as Pam zipped to the elevator and winked at Eric and Sookie as the door closed.

"Sookie and Eric, you shall be sharing a room, if that is no problem." Eric looked at Sookie expectantly and she simply shook her head. She had looked forward to spending some time with Eric away from Bon Temps for some time now. "Your belongings will taken up there now by our room services, no doubt you would like to see Ethan before you retire for the night?" She asked

"Yes, if that would be possible." Eric finally spoke and his tone was very respectful, something which surprised Sookie.

"Of course." Selina turned her head to the side for a moment, as if focusing on something. She then titled her head as she were analysing something before nodding. "Ethan will see you soon, he is just finishing up some business, please wait here, someone will come get you." With that Selina glided away, every young man watching her backside with lustful eyes.

"What was that?" Sookie asked out loud, yet quietly to Eric. "What was she doing just now?"

"Communicating with Ethan." Eric explained, he looked down at Sookie as she cocked her head to the side, confused. "Ethan and Selina are pledged to each other, mates if you will." Sookie blinked.

"Mates?"

"Yes." Eric nodded in clarification. "I suppose in your human terms it would be what you call marriage but it is a connection far deeper than that. Their bond is so strong they can feel what the other is feeling to every minute detail and they can communicate telepathically." Sookie took all this in wonder. A bond so strong that it connected them mentally. However she was shocked by Eric's next words. "Ethan and Selina have been married over two thousand years."

"Two thousand years?" Sookie exclaimed, before clamping a hand over her mouth. Eric snorted and she swatted him as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes. Selina was 400 years old when they met and you could say it was love at first sight. Not many vampires pledged themselves to another. We are selfish creatures as you know, we are not fond of the idea of others having power over us, unless it is our maker." She nodded in understanding. "But they are unique, relationships between vampires do not usually last long, but they share in everything and seldom argue over anything." She digested this information for a moment.

"You said they've married over two thousand years." Sookie said. He nodded. "How old is Selina?"

"2500. Give or take a decade. The vampires of the Vanguard are all very close to Godric's age or older." Eric went on. "Marcus is the youngest, he is a century younger than Godric was, and Lilah is just over Godric's age, 2095 I believe. Ethan is the oldest and most powerful, but no-one really knows how old he is exactly as I have said." She inclined her head as she thought.

Then a familiar voice called out to her.

"Sookie!" She whipped around as Eric looked up and she gasped.

"Jessica?" the young vampiress bounded up to Sookie and hugged her with a grin. Sookie back away a bit and looked her up and down. She was wearing an appealing pink evening gown that travelled down to her knees with pink sandals to match. Her pale skin was sparkling with the make up she was wearing and her light red hair was done up in an elaborate braid that fell down her back. Jessica looked very good. "Jessica, my God what're you doing here?" She asked as Eric looked on. Jessica nodded to the Sheriff who returned it.

"I'm working for Ethan now, I'm a dancer here. Tonight I'm helping with the bar before the dancing starts. I've been here since that night at Fangtasia." Jessica explained.

"But…what about Hoyt?" Sookie asked. Jessica's smile slowly faded and she looked away, suddenly looking very sad.

"It wouldn't have worked out. Hoyt…he was too good for a vampire like me Sookie. He didn't need me bringing the darkness into his world like Bill did with you. I love him, but that's why I can't have him. Hoyt is a good man, I'm a vampire and I'll just get him hurt." She said sadly. Sookie rubbed her arms soothingly.

"But he loves you." Sookie pointed out.

"I know, which is why I have to let him go." Jessica replied sadly. Eric came forward and put his hand on Jessica's shoulder sympathetically and she smiled gratefully. "Well, anyway, Ethan and Selina sent me, they'll see you now. They're just concluding their business. Follow me." The two fell into step behind Jessica as she led them down the corridor.

The room she led them into was obviously the dance hall, there were many poles for the dancers to entertain from and the room had a sensual sense to it and exuberated sexual energy. The room wasn't crowded but it had a large number of people occupying it, human mostly. Vampires lined the outside. Sookie was able to spot Lilah and Marcus amongst them. Like Fangtasia there was a stage at the back of the room with a throne overlooking the room and on that throne, with Selina standing next to him, her arm draped over his shoulders, sat Ethan.

He had his legs crossed and his cheek was resting on his fist as he looked lazily at the human businessman in front of him. He was wearing a long-sleeve button down shirt, with black trousers and boots as he gazed at the man.

"Daniels, I thought your corporation had the largest income of our associates?" He drawled, his husky British tone making his words sound lazy yet deadly.

"Our offices have been closed down temporarily Regent." The man named Daniels spoke, adjusting his glasses as he did so. "The building was vandalised by the Fellowship of the Sun, they set one of the floors on fire with petrol bombs. Most of our profit making products were located on that floor."

"Most unfortunate." Ethan answered, his lazy expression never leaving his voice. "And costly. I think half the rights to your corporation should cover the expense of our assistance." The man looked scandalised and Sookie immediately realised his about to make a very big mistake.

"Assistance? The Fellowship attacked during the day, pray tell how you would have assisted then?" He spat. Selina grinned as Ethan rolled his eyes. "They have attacked some of your businesses as well, so why should we pay protected money, when you can't protect your own ventures. You've all but bled us dry already."

There were whispers and nods of agreement as he turned and looked around the room derisively.

"Perhaps we should have made an arrangement with Mr Newlin instead, at least then we would not have trouble with them." Ethan raised an eyebrow as Selina hissed angrily. "Maybe he was right after all and you vampires are nothing but devil's that…" he let out a strangled cry as Ethan's hand clasped around his throat.

Sookie swallowed as once again, Ethan had moved so fast no one had been able to follow it. Eric watched impassively as Ethan kept one hand in his pocket, gazing at Daniels in a bored fashion.

"If devil's you call us rest assured," Ethan lifted the man with one hand with no effort and held him there, dangling and his legs flailing madly, "better the devil you know." Many of the man's business partners's watched with wide-eyes that were swimming with fear as Ethan displayed his power.

"Let go of me." Daniels chocked.

"Certainly." Ethan hurled him across the room, sending him crashing through a table. Daniels coughed loudly, still alive but obviously unable to speak and was in a lot of pain. "Due to our very agreeable business relationship with your employers, I will spare your life." Ethan stated, both hands now back in his pockets. "But know that you are walking a fine line, Mr Daniels and disrespect will not be tolerated. Also it was your own shortcoming that prevented us from stopping the fellowship from ransacking your offices." He watched as Daniels got up shakily. "If there is nothing else, you can show yourself out and I want your tribute by tomorrow evening. Now go." Daniels didn't need telling twice and quickly gathered his things before hurrying out the room

Ethan turned and walked back up to his throne, sitting down and crossing his legs once more. He sighed and leaned back, lazily.

"I do hate the boring everyday politics of our lifestyle some nights." He turned his eyes to Eric and Sookie with a wry smirk on his face. Eric returned it as Sookie simply ducked her head.

"Don't you agree Eric?"

* * *

_And there you have it. hope you liked it so review and let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, wanted to give a big thanks to you guys who spotted my mistakes in the last chapter. I went back and corrected them later on, so i appreciate it. Once again smut warning._

_Enjoy_

* * *

"Welcome to Masquerade." Ethan looked at both Eric and Sookie as he spoke, smiling warmly as Eric gave a small bow of his head. Sookie, noticing this, did the same. "I trust the journey was not too eventful." He asked.

"Nothing springs to mind." Eric answered, though he smirked at Sookie who blushed. Ethan laughed heartily, catching the smirk.

"Indeed, I am glad to see you have recovered Eric."

"Thank you." Ethan turned his gaze to Sookie.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss Stackhouse." She gave a small curtsey and could feel the pride from Eric as she did so.

"Thank you, but please call me Sookie." Ethan gave a little half-bow with his head and smiled.

"Sookie, I trust you have no problems with the hotel."

"No, it seems like a wonderful building." Ethan chuckled once more.

"You are too kind." He gestured the two chairs by his throne. "Come sit. I sense you have many questions and I will be happy to answer." They took their seats, Sookie's hand finding Eric's and gripping tightly. His thumb brushed her knuckles and she relaxed a little at the action. As they sat down, the typical music that would play in a club began coming over the speakers and dancers began making their way onto the stages. Soon the air was filled with heavy bass as humans and vampires alike began to fill the room and watch all the dancers with lustful eyes.

"When is his trial?" Eric asked.

"Three months tomorrow night." Sookie blinked and even Eric looked a little surprised at this. That was a month longer than they had been told. "Sophie-Anne has been rather…difficult as of late." Eric growled.

"Of course she has." He muttered. "In what manner?"

"Mississippi no longer has a monarch. She believes herself to be Russell's wife and therefore, she believes she has inherited his kingdom." Ethan answered, looking over the floor as the dancers began entertaining the crowds. "But her marriage to Edgington was not officially recognised and therefore her claim is invalid."

"Not recognised?" Eric repeated. Sookie just remained quiet, deciding it would better to remain silent at the moment. "But the Magister…"

"Was being tortured by Russell and was killed shortly after overseeing the marriage. It is clear that the circumstances were beyond his control, the marriage was voided the second Talbot was killed. However, despite this we did grant her Russell's considerable fortune." Eric raised his head and nodded, turning his gazed to the floor.

"His trial, I want to be there." He muttered, darkly. Sookie gulped, his Viking side was coming through and she always shuddered at the thought of it. His ruthless side was something she would always be afraid of, though in an odd way she never feared Eric himself.

"Of course." Ethan replied, Selina looked at him for a moment and he gave a small nod. Leaning down, she kissed him sensually on the cheek before heading off into the crowds. Sookie cleared her throat and Ethan's eyes, only his eyes, turned to her.

"Where is Russell being held now?" She asked.

"Here." She gulped as Eric's head whipped around to look at Ethan incredulously.

"Here?" she repeated.

"Yes. He is being held in my dungeon until his trail. It is safe to say we keep him in a lonely cell. His ramblings are annoying." He drawled in reply, leaning back in his chair lazily, eyes forward once more. Eric let out a small hiss and Ethan sniggered. "Relax, he is very much alive, so to speak."

"How long has he been down there?" Eric snarled. Sookie brushed her thumb over his knuckles and he relaxed, but only slightly.

"Since the night at Fangtasia." Ethan answered. His eyes turned to Eric. "You wish to see him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Very well." Ethan stood gracefully and motioned with his hand. "Come." Eric and Sookie followed as he led the way through the crowds. Ethan gave a small gesture to Lilah, who was dancing on the stage, swaying her hips erotically as the men drooled over her. Spinning around, she nodded to him, before giving an exaggerated dip, giving her audience a tremendous view of her backside. Turning back around, she took hold of the collar of her outfit and ripped the top down the middle, revealing her skimpy bra and causing cheers to erupt from the men.

As it seems, she was a seductive as she was deadly.

Ethan led them out into the reception area of the hotel before turning towards the first corridor and heading for the door at the far-end. Reaching it, he typed in a code on the device on the wall, causing the door to unlock and pushed it open. Eric and Sookie followed him inside and began descending the staircase that had been revealed by the open door.

Ethan took the lead again as they reached the bottom. They followed him down the corridor, seeing many cells most of them open and empty.

"I rarely imprison anyone down here." Ethan explained coolly as they walked. "Vampires will imprisoned down here if their crime demands it. Humans I rarely ever imprison." He went on, obviously looking to placate Sookie, whose eyes looked at the cells with obvious disgust. "I only throw humans down here if they have committed the worst offence."

"Such as?" Sookie couldn't help herself and had to ask. Ethan simply smiled.

"Killing a vampire or dealing in V…" He answered. "They are amongst the worst crimes in our society." By this point, Ethan had come to a stop outside a large cell door with shutter across the viewpoint of the door. From inside the door, they could hear muttering and the occasional insane chuckle. "This is it." He reached up to take hold of the shutter. "Let me just say one thing: do not listen to him. Whatever was left of Russell Edgington is long gone." With that said, he drew the shutter open and Eric and Sookie moved to look inside.

What they saw chilled them to the bone. Russell was chained in the cell, his head was bowed and he was shirtless and obviously the chains were made of silver. His skin was matted with dried blood and still healing wounds, the most obvious was the large, hand sized circle in his chest, where Ethan's had gone right through it. His wrists were sizzling where the chains were wrapped around and blood was oozing down his arms.

Suddenly he jerked and Sookie jumped, Eric's arm wrapping around her waist and she shifted closer to him. Russell began chuckling, as his head remained bowed.

"I smell you, watching me, listening to me." He drawled. "Ms Stackhouse…Ms Stackhouse..." She pressed herself closer to Eric, who growled very softly. Ethan simply closed his eyes. "Come to bestow your sweet smelling blood onto me Ms Stackhouse?" Russell chuckled again. "What do you think Talbot? Would she be so kind? Yes I think so…come on in Ms Stackhouse, give me a taste." He pulled on the chains trying to get at the door.

Sookie turned into Eric's chest and he crushed her to him, his blue darkening with his rage. Russell suddenly growled.

"Northman…you're keeping her all to yourself are you? You took Talbot from me and now you keep me from tasting a fairy. Greedy…greedy…" He began sniggering again. "Talbot once said he was very hurt by your selfishness." Eric snarled, his fangs running out. "Temper, temper…you will frighten the sweet innocent fairy. We wouldn't want that, not at all." Russell sighed. And for a moment, there was silence.

Then it was like someone flipped a switch.

He roared and began thrashing around in the chains. Spittle flew from his lips and he foamed from the both as he snarled and pulled on his restraints.

"You will pay! All of you! Don't worry Talbot, I will get us out and we'll have our revenge. I will have the fairy I will destroy the Authority. The world will be mine! MINE!" He roared again, rearing his head back, exposing his fangs and then he stopped. Just simply stopped, turning his head to the left. "Talbot, why don't you talk to me? Are you angry with me? How can I make it better? How…" Nothing else came through as Ethan slammed the shutter closed and turned back to Eric and Sookie. Sookie trembled in Eric's arms as he retracted his fangs, looking angry and shocked.

"As you can see, he is rather…unhinged." Ethan remarked sarcastically.

"I noticed." Sookie answered dryly and Ethan smirked.

"He switches from pitiful dribble to rage filled rants in record time. Sometimes he just cries and others he is silent." Suddenly stopping with a glare forming on his handsome face, Ethan turned his head to the door with a snarl and slammed the palm of his hand against it. There was a yelp from the inside and then silence. "That will quiet him down, he talks so much throughout the night that my guards often complain about having to watch him."

"He can't break out of the chains." She pointed out. She had seen Russell in action. He was extremely powerful, more than strong enough to break out of those chains, even if they were made of silver. "We've all seen how strong he is."

"Very perceptive." Ethan replied to her. "We have been feeding him, but only just enough to keep him alive. I'd rather not have him at full strength. It may same cruel…"

"Not at all." Sookie cut him off quickly, shaking her head. "It's just what he deserves."

"He deserves worse." Eric growled and she sighed, rubbing her hand up his arm and he closed his eyes, feeling his rage leave him. "Let's leave him here."

"Agreed." Ethan replied and moved past them back towards the staircase. As Sookie went to follow him, Eric tugged on her hand causing her to turn around. He placed a quick and soft kiss onto her lips, causing her to gasp in surprise and look at him with wide-eyes.

"Thank you Sookie." She simply smiled at him dreamily and pecked his lips chastely.

"You're welcome." And with that they followed Ethan out of the dungeon.

A few minutes later, they entered Ethan's personal chambers. The room was huge with a massive king sized bed and red painted walls. The bed had duvets that dark purple in colour and pillows of the same colour. There was an oak desk in front of the window looking towards the bed as they entered. Ethan settled himself in the chair at the desk as Eric and Sookie stood in front of him.

"You will be required to remain here until the trail is over. Once it is finished, you will be free to return home. Sookie, your statement will be taken by myself." Sookie nodded and Ethan looked at Eric. "Eric, Nan will take yours," Ethan glanced at the door, clearly communicating with Selina once more, "in fact she will take yours now. She is waiting for you in the VIP chambers." Eric nodded and gave Sookie a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out of the room.

Sookie watched him leave swallowing lightly and glancing at Ethan. He gazed at her for a moment, his mouth opening slightly. Sookie gulped, suddenly feeling nervous, remembering how Eric had said that Ethan was extremely dangerous. She quickly thought back to wonder what she had done to offend him. He continued to gaze at her with a dark expression and then whipped his hand up making her jump. She gasped and then scowled at him as he grinned holding up what looking like a rook.

"Chess?" he asked innocently. She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing as he grinned.

After a few minutes both were thoroughly engaged in the game. Sookie was sitting contemplating her next move as Ethan looked on. Sookie loved chess, but given her telepathy she would almost always win. She had begun playing Eric during the course of their relationship. _Whoa relationship? Slow down Stackhouse, this is not a relationship…yet. _Moving her rook, she took one of his bishops and waited for his next move as Ethan glanced at the board.

"I must admit Ms Stackhouse, it has been a while since I've been challenged in a game of chess." He said calmly, taking one of her knights with a rook. She giggled.

"Thank you. I'd say you just haven't been searching in the right places." He snorted.

"I was there when chess came into being Sookie. I've had just over half a millennia to perfect my art." He answered as she gazed at the board, strategising. She nodded slowly as she moved her bishop into a position that placed his King in check.

"If you don't mind me asking, just how old are you?" She enquired. She really couldn't think of anything else to ask. He chuckled.

"I do not mind I believe Eric has already told you however. I am over three and half thousand years old, give or a take a few years." She nodded as he moved his King into a safer position.

"You must've seen a lot of things." She mused as she tried to figure out her next move.

"Yes, I have seen many wondrous things. Many terrible things as well." Ethan answered as he waited for her to make her move. "Tell me, how long have you been a part of the vampire world Sookie?" She looked at him startled, taken aback by the question.

"A few months, Bill was the first vampire I ever met, well my first everything actually. Ever since they found out I was telepathic, they haven't left me alone." He frowned at her.

"Bill?" Sookie nodded. "Bill Compton?" She nodded again. "He is well hated in the vampire world." She blinked. Bill was more well known than she had known. And not for good reasons it seemed.

But then, what had she really known about Bill?

"Why?" She enquired. Ethan sighed unnecessarily as she moved her queen. He thought for a moment.

"His Maker was not exactly stable." Ethan pointed out. Sookie scoffed, to say Lorena was unstable was an understatement. "But he wasn't exactly nice either. In his younger days he was quite cruel, sadistic. Between them, he and Lorena killed more people in 50 years than I have in a thousand. Bill has killed more people than most vampires, for his own pleasure." Sookie felt like she was going to be sick. How could she have been with Bill, despite knowing so little about him?

"The Bill I knew…"

"The Bill you knew is the one you met after he began feeling guilty. But believe me, he was every bit as vicious Malcolm was, even more so."

"How do you know?" She enquired. Ethan's eyes took on a very sad look as he gazed at the desk. It was clear to Sookie that he was reliving the event as she waited for his answer.

"It was ten years before Lorena released him. I was sent along with Selina to clean up a massive slaughter of a hotel not far from Shreveport." He told her. "We assumed werewolf, they were quite primitive back then, not like Alcide." She nodded and he went on. "But we were wrong, the interior of the building was painted with blood, the humans were all dead, drained dry. Some of them were torn apart, their limbs scattered about the rooms. But Bill and Lorena were still there in one of the rooms." Ethan's eyes glazed over as he spoke. "Bill was…violating one of the women there, Lorena was watching. I could hear the screams, her pleading and her crying. There were three other women in that room, one of them had just turned 18, and Bill had tortured all of them. He'd made them watch. He killed the last one just as we entered." Sookie felt bile rise up in her throat but forced it down.

"What did you do?"

"I nearly killed them both. They had committed the same crime Russell did but with more subtlety. Lorena's maker saved them from punishment since he had been part of the council. But I killed him later." Ethan looked up at Sookie. "Bill's actions are well known and the fact he also was a collector of humans for Sophia-Anne, doesn't help his case." Sookie frowned and he sighed. "The only human in her care that is there willingly is Hadley. Bill brought the others to her."

"And he was going to do the same to me…" Sookie breathed, realisation hinting her. She didn't cry, she couldn't cry and took deep breath. Bill had lied to her all along that she knew but this…

She well and truly despised him now.

"How much of our world do you know Sookie?" Ethan asked. She thought for a moment, the chess game now forgotten.

"Not much. Bill never told me anything, Eric has told me a few things but I'm still not very experienced in your world." Ethan nodded.

"What do you want know?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. She pondered her question before deciding to ask.

"When a vampire says a human is theirs, what exactly do they mean?" She questioned bluntly.

"That the human belongs to them." Ethan answered. "To most, and I say **most** vampires, humans are seen as nothing more than pets, to feed from, to have sex with. Nothing more. Pets are discarded at the vampires leisure." She nodded, knowing that was probably more to the story. "But in other cases, the human is a companion, a friend, a lover. They are treated well, regardless of their standing and often enjoy their lives with their vampire." Sookie digested this information slowly.

"So they are the vampires property?"

"In theory, but no, the human can choose to leave, it's a question of if the vampire in question will let them." Ethan explained. "I have punished many vampires for mistreating humans when they decide they wish to live their lives differently." She nodded slowly. "Eric has always treated human's fairly." She looked at him sharply.

"What…?"

"That was your next question. Eric has never punished a human who didn't deserve it. I know he locked one of your friends in his dungeon, Eric often reported to me about his dealings." She nodded numbly, not sure where Ethan was going with this. "Your friend was dealing in V Sookie, and the vampire who supplied him turned up dead not long before Eric caught him. Eric let him off the hook; other vampires would not have been so merciful."

"Because I made a deal with him…" Sookie argued. As much as she had come to care for Eric, she couldn't completely defend his actions towards Lafayette.

"Perhaps, but still Eric could have killed him but didn't. He also spared your brother, who was using V at the time." Sookie was shocked by that piece of information, she had known Jason had done V but didn't know that Eric had not punished him. "Like I said, any other vampire would have killed them."

"Would you have?" she asked.

"Yes." Ethan answered bluntly. "But only if the crime was severe enough. If Lafayette had only dealt in V, I would have confined him to the prison for a month or more. If he had killed the vampire, I would have killed him. You must understand, we have an eye-for-an-eye look on the world Sookie. We only ever kill in self-preservation or when we need to."

"Hence why you hate Bill." She said.

"Indeed."

"But it still seems so…cruel." She replied meekly. She still didn't like the idea for some dying for that kind of thing.

"Are humans really any better?" He pointed out. "I was in Jerusalem during the Crusades and I watched as the Christians butchered my kind, just for being what we are. They called us unholy demons and slaughtered us, taking our fangs as trophies. That is why we didn't reveal ourselves to your kind until recently." Sookie was shocked at this. Ethan's eyes were filled with pain and for the first time she saw just how old he was. How much had he been through?

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine how hard that could've been."

"It could've been much worse, they almost got Selina." She gasped at that and he smiled. "I killed many Templars to rescue her."

"She means a lot to you." Sookie whispered, sensing the love in his tone as he spoke Selina's name.

"Yes, she has been everything to me ever since I met her." He smiled, a nostalgic look on his face as he reminisced on a good memory this time. "I met her in the land that would come to be known as Spain. She was already a vampire when I saw her. She was 400 years old at the time." He turned his gaze out of the window and smiled. "The second I laid my eyes upon her, she felt like home." Sookie smiled at this as well, it was clear Ethan and Selina had a very strong emotional connection and he clearly loved Selina with everything he was. "Vampire relationships do not usually last long, we don't like others having power over us unless it is our Maker, but Selina and I, we share everything. It has always been that way. Even when we met Catherine." Sookie's eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

"Catherine?"

"A story for tomorrow night perhaps." Ethan said with a smile. "Suffice yourself to know that Catherine belong to me and Selina. She is ours." He declared softly and Sookie nodded, once again noticing the loving tone he used when speaking Catherine's name. "Your room is 541, it is the most expensive suite on offer in Masquerade. I will see you in two days for your statement. Any questions?" She shook her head, understanding and he smiled. "I hope you enjoy your stay Ms Stackhouse." He glanced at the door and she turned to see Catherine standing there. Catherine looked at Ethan with an affectionate smile and then glanced at Sookie.

"If you would follow me Ms Stackhouse." Sookie nodded and stood up before glancing at Ethan.

"Good night Ethan." He closed his eyes and bowed his head respectfully.

"Good night Sookie." She followed Catherine from the room and she was led towards the elevator.

"I hope your conversation with Ethan went well." Catherine commented as they entered the elevator. Sookie smiled and nodded.

"It did, I'm glad I had the chance to speak with him." She answered, honestly. Catherine nodded with a smile.

"He is a very kind man when he wants to be, sometimes it's like there're two different sides to him. The regent side and the human side. He is so powerful and charismatic as the Regent, but he is kind, gentle and wise as in private." Catherine sighed. "I'm glad I met him."

"How did you meet him?" Catherine giggled and grinned brightly.

"As Ethan said, another story for another time, it's been a long night." _In more ways than one._ Sookie frowned upon catching her thoughts, as Catherine seemed worried. _Oh damn, I heard she was telepathic but it just doesn't seem right to ask her, but if don't find out whose been stealing our money…_

"Someone's been stealing from you?" Sookie blurted out causing Catherine to jump. The young woman to apologise but Sookie smiled. "It's ok I only caught that bit. And I'll be happy to help." Catherine beamed.

"You sure?" Sookie nodded. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" She squealed and hugged the startled telepath and laughed. "I thought it'd be really awkward if I asked…" Sookie shushed her with a wave of her hand.

"They always think that. Trust me I know." She winked and Catherine giggled as the elevator came to a stop.

"Ok room 541 is the third door on your right. Good night Sookie." She handed her the key card and grinned. Sookie smiled.

"Good night Catherine." With that Sookie exited the elevator and headed for her, well hers and Eric's room. Finding the door, she put the card in, heard the door unlock and pushed it open.

Ethan was right; the room was the finest looking room she had ever seen in her life. And no doubt, the most expensive she had seen.

The sofas were made of the finest materials and were a dark blue in colour, they were circled around the table in the middle of the dining area with the huge plasma screen television on the wall. The walls were painted a fine purple and made the room seem exotic in the right light as Sookie saw all hers and Eric's belongings placed neatly in what she assumed to be the bedroom. Heading into the kitchen, she made herself a glass of water, before heading into the bedroom, grabbing her bags along the way.

The bedroom, like the dining and living area, was extravagant. The bed was king-sized with a dark red comforter of the top of fine white silky sheets that made bed look very appealing. She closed the blinds in preparation for Eric, knowing full well they'd be sharing the bed. Spotting the adjoining bathroom, she picked out her nightgown and a fresh pair of pink panties before heading for the shower.

Once again the bathroom was incredible, the bath itself was large and round and could easily accommodate 2 people. The shower was separate from the tub and she immediately turned it on and began running the hot water. Peeling off her clothes, she tested the water before stepping in for a good wash.

After relieving her aching muscles of the aches the day had brought on, she pulled on her silky purple nightgown and her fresh underwear before moving into the lounge area of the suite and picking out a book for herself to read. She settled down on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her and curling on the arm to read.

After an hour of reading, she heard the door unlock and looked up, immediately smiling as Eric walked in. He smiled at her as he closed the door and shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. He ran his hand through his hair and moved to sit next to her.

"How was it?" she asked.

"I can't say Sookie I'm afraid, you know the rules." She nodded understanding. It was the same in the human police force witnesses couldn't exchange statements. "I hear Ethan will be taking yours in a few nights." She nodded.

"Yeah, he said he would." She watched as Eric sat himself down next to her and scooted over so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "He told me about a himself and how the vampire society works. It was a really interesting conversation." Eric smiled.

"I'm sure it was. He explains with more vigour than others of our kind do." She giggled lightly. "So did he tell you what you wanted to know?" She nodded.

"Yes he did." She paused for a moment before deciding to speak again. "He…he also told me about Bill and his endeavours." Eric stiffened upon hearing this and Sookie raised her head to get a good look at him. "Did you know?" She enquired. She wasn't angry, just curious.

"Not until recently. If I had known before hand I would have told you…."

"No…about his past, not his assignment." Sookie clarified. Eric looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked again merely out of curiosity.

"Because it was not my place and I thought Bill would have told you anyway." He answered evenly. "Obviously I was mistaken."

"Hmmm," Sookie dipped her head for a moment. "Have you ever…?" she hesitated.

"Killed for pleasure?" He finished for her. She nodded. "Only against those who have wronged myself or those I care for. I have tortured, I have killed, many times over but always in the defence of what is mine." He answered truthfully. She nodded.

"Would you kill for me?" She didn't why she asked that. But she just wanted to know.

"Yes, without any hesitation." She felt her heart swell at the thought of how far Eric would go to protect her? She wasn't comfortable with the idea of him killing others for her, even though he had done so already, but the fact he would do so was touching.

She felt her heart quicken…

Did she…?

Were her feelings for him that strong?  
Did he feel the same?

"Eric I want…no, I need you to promise me something." She stated. He turned to her fully and gazed into her eyes. She felt her heartbeat quicken at his glance, seeing the depth of his affection for her. He truly did care about her.

"Anything dear one." He offered. She smiled.

"Promise me, you won't let Bill ever get anywhere near me again." She pleaded in a shaky voice.

"I swear to you, he will be dead the moment he tries anything towards you again." She smiled at this and leant forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Thank you." She whispered into his lips. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it, his tongue gently slipping into her mouth and she moaned, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. Not disconnecting from his lips, she cast herself astride him and gasped as she felt his arousal through his trousers.

God, did this man ever stop wanting her?

More correctly, would she ever stop wanting him?  
Probably not.

"Eric…" She whimpered as he moved to kiss her neck. "Eric…"

"Yes lover…?"

"Love me…" she begged, pulling his face up to hers so she stare into hers. "Love me Eric, even if it's just for tonight." He smiled sweetly.

"It won't be just tonight my lover." Before she could think about the deeper meaning of that sentence, he stood up. Sookie wrapped her legs securely around his waist as he walked towards the bedroom.

She moaned as he kissed her deeply as they entered the room and let out a blissful sigh as he lay them down atop the bed sheets. He got onto his kneels and she slowly slid his shirt up his body and over his head. Dropping it onto the floor, she began kissing his chest and torso, his hands coming up to brush through her hair as she did so. He growled his approval as she did so, her tongue flicking over his nipples and she nibbled lightly. He smirked that sexy smirk of his and reached for her nightgown.

She raised her arms as he teasingly and slowly, slid the gown up her body and over her head. She shook her hair out as he threw the garment somewhere across the room and kissed her sensually. She mewled as he pushed her gently so she was lying on her back. He began trailing his lips down her neck as she arched into him, her bare breasts pressing against his chest as he kissed her throat before sliding down her body.

"Jesus Eric…" she managed as he kneaded her breasts lightly, his mouth descending onto the left one as he pinched her right nipple. She gasped at the sensation as her body went into sensory overload and she felt herself growing more and more moist by the second. Leaving her left breast perky and standing to attention, Eric moved his lips to her right breast, suckling lightly on her nipple as she fisted her hands in his hair. She moaned loudly as he bit gently before her nipple and licking up her cleavage.

He smiled at her, giving her a kiss.

"I'm just getting started lover."

"Eric, hurry!" She pleaded breathlessly.

"What if I don't?" He enquired.

"I'll hurt you." She answered as he began nibbling down her body. He chuckled into her tummy.

"What if I stop?" She growled and glared down at him, almost daring him to.

"I'll kill you." He chuckled as she gasped sharply again as he bit her naval gently with his blunt teeth before sliding his head in between her legs. He kissed the damp crotch of her panties and she bucked into his mouth. He chucked again.

"Patience lover!"

"Eric, please!" he smirked as he slid his thumbs into the waistband of her panties. Sliding the pink cotton slowly down her legs, Sookie raised her hips to help rid her of the underwear and he dropped them onto the floor and gazed at her in all her naked glory.

"Beautiful." He breathed, before gave her sex a quick lick. She cried out, arching into his mouth. She had grown to love Eric's tongue's attentions on her sex. She writhed beneath him as his hands gripped her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his head and her hands flew into his hair.

"Oh God!" She whined in ecstasy as he tortured her with his lips and tongue. He hummed into her as she cried out, holding her down so she didn't somehow break free. He splayed one hand over her stomach the other stroking up her chest. She gasped as his tongue delved into her, licking inside and she arched wildly into him.

"Eric, stop, I need you…God, I need you NOW!" He did as she said and she groaned at him stopping but smiled as he crawled up her body. She reached down and fumbled his trousers as he lowered his lips onto her. Getting the zip undone, she shoved her hand inside and he growled as her fingers wrapped around him. She stroked him lightly, unable to get her hand all the way around him as she struggled to get his trousers off of him. He shimmied them down his legs, releasing his length from their confines and kicked them onto the floor.

He moaned as she continued to rub his sex, hand stroking lightly but firmly as he looked down at her. He leant his forehead against hers as she bit her lip. "Sookie, don't tease me." She grinned saucily.

"Who said anything about teasing?" She asked, guiding him to her entrance and raising her hips, impaling herself on him.

They both moaned at the feel of it, Sookie wrapped her arms and legs around him as he began to slowly thrust, keeping the tempo slow and intimate. She sighed as he pulled her lips to his and kissed her. It wasn't like their other kisses, it was passionate yes, but not lustful.

No they were kissing in a different manner.

Like their lives depended on it.

Like they couldn't be apart from each other.

For what seemed like hours their bodies danced together a slow and sensual dance that left them wanting more, never getting enough. But they didn't change the pace they kept it slow and their lips barely parted. Eric thrust his tongue into Sookie's mouth as she met his thrusts with an instinctive grace but then he groaned, lowering his face.

"Eric?" She half-whispered, half-moaned as he did so. "What's wrong?" He shuddered as his eyes met hers and she saw the problem. His fangs had run out, she hadn't even noticed. She didn't waste time she didn't care. She leant up and softly kissed his lips, running her tongue over his beautiful canines and he growled quietly, thrusting a little harder and she cried out in pleasure as a response.

"Sookie…" he choked out, barely in control obviously. "I…" she nodded, tilting her head to one side, baring her neck to him.

"Do it, make me yours." He gazed at her for any sign of deception but she simply tugged him closer. He sighed deeply before leaning down and gently plunging his fangs into her.

The reaction was immediate.

Sookie cried out and bucked wildly, whatever had been holding her back disappeared. Her hands gripped his ass desperately speeding up his thrusts. He continued to drink as he began pumping faster; listening to her whines and moans as he did so. She suddenly reared her head back and let out a scream, his name echoing from her lips as she clamped around him as her orgasm rocketed through her. He continued his movements before Sookie took him completely off guard.

Suddenly, she threw her head forwards in the midst of her climax and bit him hard on the neck. He roared, suddenly releasing inside her as she drew blood. He thrust into hard and deep as she drank from him and she screamed into his throat. After a timeless moment where both felt weightless, he flopped onto of her as she released him and he her.

They lay there breathless and sated, suddenly more aware of each other than ever before.

Their feelings remained unspoken, but it didn't matter.

They both knew.

…

Ethan sat on his desk, going his papers when there was knock at his door.

"Yes?" He called out as he flipped through the forms one by one. The door opened and Catherine stepped inside, looking worried. "Catherine?" He stood up and went to her, immediately embracing her. She was shaking "What's wrong, sweet one?" she took a deep breath.

"She's here Ethan." He immediately stiffened and growled softly. She looked up at him with worried eyes and he smiled at her. He gave her a light kiss before guiding her to the bed in his room.

"Wait here." He instructed. "I will came back soon." She nodded and he kissed her again before heading out of the room.

"I know she is here! WHERE IS SHE?" Selina looked bored as she lounged on Ethan's throne, crossing her legs calmly as she gazed at the new arrivals.

"For the last time, keep your voice down." She purred in her seductive tone.

"Where is Sookie?"

"For the love of all that is holy, Compton shut up." She sighed, standing up, hands on her shapely hips as she rocked to one side, glaring down at the younger vampire. Marcus and Lilah stood at her side as many other vampires sitting at various tables watched with interest.

Before Selina stood a very deranged looking Bill Compton. However that was not all. Standing not from him was a younger looking male vampire with light blond hair and pale blues as well as Sophie-Anne. But she did not look as calm and collected as usual.

In fact, she seemed very subdued and humble, her head bowed as she said nothing, just listening to argument between Bill and Selina.

"I demand you take me to her." Bill snarled, fangs out as Selina laughed haughtily

"You make demands of me, as whom? A lapdog to your Queen? Please…you do not have any power here, boy. Ethan is the _only_ one with _any _power over _me_" She added on derisively and suggestively. Bill looked older than she did, but she was many centuries his senior. If this came to a fight she would win.

"Don't force my hand Selina." Bill threatened; she just huffed at him, before cocking her head to side. He growled at the fact she was ignoring. "Bring her out or else I'll…"

"Or else what William?" Bill stopped in mid-rant as every vampire suddenly straightened up except himself and Sophie-Anne. In fact, she dropped to her knees, head bowed low in submission.

Ethan dramatically came up onto the stage, stepping up next to Selina. She immediately, rested both hands on his right shoulder, lacing her fingers together as she glared contemptuously down at Compton. Ethan's eyes remained neutral as he took in the vampire below him with disdain.

"Don't make threats you cannot back up William." Ethan drawled. "Or perhaps you have forgotten the last time you ran your mouth in my presence…"

* * *

_And there it is guys. Next update will be coming, just bear with me. Uni and Work are quite hard to juggle. Please do review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 enjoy. those of you who wanted Bill to get his *** handed to him, well i hope you like what i've done._

_Read at your leasure, enjoy._

* * *

"On your feet, Sophie-Anne." Ethan commanded, looking down at the teenaged vampire queen. "I have no time for your grovelling, I want answers." Sophie-Anne bowed her head lower for a moment, before standing up and looking at the regent of Mississippi.

"My Lord." She spoke softly, no longer the cold yet immature ice queen she had seemed to be. "Allow me to explain." Ethan nodded but Bill spoke up.

"We have come for Sookie!" He growled. Selina snorted as Lilah and Marcus moved away from Ethan and to either side of the hall, effectively surrounding the trio.

"No _you_ have come for Sookie. And when I am addressing you Compton, I will tell you." Ethan answered, evenly without sparing the younger vampire a glance. "Until then, hold your tongue." He kept his eyes on the Queen. "Sophie." She unnecessarily cleared her throat.

"I have come, as requested by the Authority, to witness the trial of Russell Edgington." She spoke, quietly and respectfully. Ethan raised his head slightly as Selina, kept a careful eye on Compton, who was seething at the fact he was ignored. "I have come to request accommodation until the trial." She finished.

"I see." Ethan answered as Selina scoffed.

"And why should we grant you this?" She enquired, her British voice laced with disdain. "_You_, who have been partly to blame for recent events, specifically the torture of Eric's progeny." Sophie lowered her head once more. Ethan raised his hand and Selina huffed.

"I understand this." Ethan answered. "But why is Andre with you?" The fair-haired vampire looked up and seemed more menacing than before until Ethan fixed his glare on him. "Don't try to intimidate me, Sophie control your child." Sophie looked at her progeny.

"Andre, back down." He nodded and moved to her side as she looked back up to Ethan.

"More importantly, why is _this_," he inclined his head to Bill in disgust, "with you?" Sophie went to answer but Bill cut her off.

"I am here at my own accord." The glare that Ethan levelled Bill with a glare that could have caused the Devil himself to shake with fear. It was cold, so cold that it seemed with but a glance; Ethan could have frozen the very flames of Hell. Bill noticeably blanched.

"You have a habit of doing things of your own accord Compton." Ethan growled at him. "Regularly defying your Sheriff as well as physically assaulting him." Bill, if possible, paled even further and Ethan's eyes narrowed to become all the more menacing. "You have no voice here, boy." He finished derisively, scowling in contempt at the younger but older looking vampire. "Why should you wish to speak with Sookie, Bill? What have you done to deserve it?"

"She is mine." Bill answered, instantly. Sophie rolled hers.

"Compton, even though I may have ordered you to procure her, even I have had enough."

"But your majesty…"

"She is no more yours than she is mine. So please be silent." She commanded. Ethan smiled slightly; liking how unusually mature Sophie appeared to be being.

"Fuck me!" All eyes turned to the two new arrivals, Pam and Jessica. Bill eyed his progeny with disdain given her rather revealing attire and the fact she was with Pam. Pam snarled at Bill, her fangs dropping down. "What do you want Billy boy?"

"Apparently he believes he has a right to Sookie." Selina drawled.

"Fuck that!" Pam retorted. "I'd rather drink True Blood than allow him to have Sookie."

"She is not yours!" Bill snarled. Jessica hissed at her Maker.

"She isn't yours either. Besides how the hell did you know she was here?" Jessica snapped at her maker. Bill smirked and looked behind him. Pam snarled in rage as Yvetta approached Bill, looking equally as smug.

"You bitch." Pam growled. Yvetta grinned.

"Surprised?" She enquired. Selina groaned and looked at Lilah.

"I knew we shouldn't have hired her." She muttered. Lilah giggled sinisterly.

" No _I_ told you we shouldn't hire her. So now, you owe me 5 bucks my Lady." She answered in a typical Brooklyn accent. Marcus smirked as Selina simply rolled hers eyes before turning them back to Bill.

"Yvetta here was kind enough to tell us you would be here." Bill drawled. Yvetta looked just as full of herself as he did which told Ethan she didn't know too much about vampires. That or she believed she wouldn't be brought up on her blatant betrayal.

Such arrogance...

"Kind enough to tell _you_ Compton." Sophie spat at him in disgust. "The fact I ordered you to stay away from her and you continue to disobey me is really starting to piss me off." She dropped her fangs as Compton stared at her in shock. "You fucking idiot."

"Enough." Ethan interrupted. "Do you have a case Compton?" He enquired. "I cannot allow you to speak to her without a good reason." Bill raised his chin defiantly.

"I reserve the right to speak to her, as her first lover." Ethan growled in annoyance as Selina scoffed.

"I have had enough of your mouth." Selina hissed, taking a very threatening step forward. Bill stepped back, gulping at her look of hatred. "Perhaps I should sew it shut." Ethan raised his hand and she glanced at him.

"He speaks a small truth, he was her first." He pointed out, resentfully. "Due to that, I will grant him his wish." He finished softly. Bill smirked smugly

"You cannot be serious." Selina growled at him. Ethan turned his eyes to her and she raised her head, guessing his plan.

"Go bring Sookie and Eric here." He ordered quietly, turning his gaze back to Bill.

"Eric is here?" Yvetta suddenly cried out. Why she was so surprised no one could fathom. Usually wherever Pam was, Eric wasn't too far away either. And also she had been working at Masquerade for at least a month now.

In either case, she wasn't at all acknowledged.

"Yes my love." Selina replied as she turned her eyes to Bill once more and then headed for the stairway. Ethan turned his icy glare back to the younger vampire who was still looking quite full of himself.

"Don't look so confident Bill." He warned him. "Whilst I have granted your request, I fear you will not like the outcome."

Bill's smirk vanished.

…

Sookie moaned and then giggled as Eric lifted the duvet so it was only covering the middle of her naked body whilst he guided his tongue up her leg. She bit her lip smiling as she dropped her head onto the pillow as he licked to just below her ass. She gasped he slid his tongue over one cheek and then up her spine. He kissed in between her shoulder blades before settling his forehead at the back of her neck and they both sighed contently.

Sookie couldn't explain what she feeling. She felt overwhelming affection for Eric now, and knew it was genuine, not just his blood. But she could also feel, very clearly, Eric's feelings for her and they surprised her. They were deep, much deeper than she expected and she was confused as she felt a mixture of lust and fear mixed with affection. She snuggled into the pillow a bit more as Eric's arms wrapped around her and laid down behind her, spooning her.

"I can feel you much clearer now," she stated as she laced her fingers with his. She turned her head to look at him. "Why is that?" he sighed, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

"We exchanged blood mutually Sookie." He answered. "Whatever affects my blood had on you before have now been amplified." She turned over to look at him.

"Amplified how?" She enquired.

"You'll be stronger, faster and your aging will slow down a little. You will also feel my emotions much stronger than before as I will yours." He explained.

"And you didn't tell me this…" She began, her stubborn anger beginning to rear his head but then his look of hurt stopped her.

"I wasn't exactly expecting you to bite me as well Sookie." He growled, mildly annoyed. "I was going to tell you at a later date." She felt her anger dissipate and hung her head a little.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"Forgiven. And I'm sorry I didn't explain sooner." She smiled and kissed him.

"Forgiven." He chuckled again and began to kiss her in earnest. He began trailed his lips down her neck. She moaned lightly, just as he hit the sweet spot in between her neck and shoulder when there was a knock on the door to the suite.

Sookie reached out and felt a void great it was vampire.

"What?" Eric and Sookie shouted in complete frustration before she growled, banging her head on her pillow.

"It's Selina." The sensual voice replied. "We have a slight problem." She informed them.

"Surely it can wait, if it's slight." Eric responded dryly, causing Sookie to giggle. He glared at her and she gave the innocent puppy eyes, which she knew he couldn't resist.

"Hmmm, I suppose if you can call Bill Compton a slight problem it can wait. I'm sure he wouldn't mind smelling you two all over each other." Eric and Sookie both glared at the door at this moment. Bill had followed them?

"Bill's here?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, to see you apparently." She growled as Eric rolled off her.

"I made it very clear that I didn't want to see him." She complained as Eric was evidently debating whether or not to hurl something about.

"Well obviously, in his infinite knowledge, Bill saw that as an invitation to keep pursuing you. Ethan has granted him a chance to speak with you, if only to shut him up." Selina said through the door. "He's waiting for you in the main hall. Don't be too long." With that she left the door alone and Sookie groaned.

"Can't we just stay here?" Eric chuckled.

"As much I would love to have you to myself tonight, Ethan obviously has a plan in motion, so we shouldn't keep him waiting." Sookie pouted and Eric couldn't resist kissing her. "I will make it up to you." Her face turned a slight pink colour and she giggled.

"You'd better." She got up out of the bed. Eric watched, eyeing her body shamelessly as she moved to the closest, her large breasts bouncing lightly as she moved to grab some clothes. She made a show of leaning down to reach into the closest and his eyes roamed over her buttocks with great admiration. Picking out a dark purple dress, she slipped it on and began brushing her hair. Eric sighed and proceeded to gather up his clothes and redressing himself as well.

After a moment of setting themselves to rights and sharing a quick kiss, they made their way out of the door.

Ethan turned his head slightly as Eric and Sookie entered the hall. Bill snarled when he saw Sookie's hand clasped in Eric's and Yvetta looked mortified. The couple moved so they were standing next to Ethan and Selina and looked down at Compton.

"Here she is Bill." Selina remarked, matter-of-factly.

"And as you can see, she is fine." Ethan finished off. Then he sniffed lightly and couldn't help but smirk. "More than fine in fact." Sookie blushed and glared at him.

"Now is not the time for that." She spat, though she couldn't hide the faint grin on her face. He chuckled.

"My apologies." Sookie nodded and looked down at her ex-boyfriend.

Bill, at one time she considered him a good man, but now things were different. She had learnt things about him he hadn't shared with her, things she wish she didn't know. Behind his southern gentleman façade, lay a vampire that had killed for pleasure.

Perhaps he did feel guilty, how was she to know? But he was still kidnapping humans for Sophie-Anne. Hell she would have been the next in line had it not been for Russell's interference and her new found affection for Eric. She looked down at him and found her feelings for him had changed once more.

She didn't hate him…no

She simply…pitied him.

"Hello Bill." She greeted evenly. He looked up at her with his soulful blue eyes, eyes that had once captivated her. Now they were simply blue orbs that didn't hold her attention.

"Sookie, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" he glared at Eric for a moment before looking back at her.

"You weren't at your home, I was concerned."

"No you mean you were jealous." She retorted he blinked. He was shocked by her attitude towards him. "How can I make it any clearer Bill?" She asked, softly shaking her head as she tightened her grip on Eric's hand.

"Sookie please let me talk to you." He pleaded.

"Why? The last time you came to talk, you tried bully me into re-inviting you into my home." She answered

"I'm sorry Sookie, I was angry."

"No, you were jealous…again. Like the time you punched Eric in the mouth and every time Eric saved my life, you'd just chalk it up to him wanting me under is thumb." She answered. Ethan gave her a look and she nodded, getting the message. Now was neither the time nor the place for this conversation.

"Sookie…what are you saying?" Bill began. But Sookie cut him off.

"Bill, I'm with Eric now, accept it." Bill growled.

"You are mine, Sookie." He breathed, it wasn't a statement, it was the truth.

In his mind.

"No, I belong to Eric." She said. Bill paled as Eric looked at her surprised. He had not expected that, not so soon. He approached her and she smiled at him and he felt an elation he had not experienced for over a thousand years well up inside him. She meant every word. Sookie leant back and leant against him as Pam smirked at this. Bill swallowed.

"Sookie…please."

"Compton," Ethan cut him off, "you can finish this discussion later in private, now there are other matters to attend to. When we are done, you can settle your affairs." Bill bowed his head in submission and looked at Sookie once more before turning a hateful scowl at Eric. The Viking simply gazed back him neutrally."

"What the fuck is this?" Yvetta screeched wildly, pointing at Eric and Sookie. "She's yours? You're with her? That trailer trash?" Sookie stiffened as Eric's eyes narrowed. Pam snarled but Yvetta obviously had no survival instinct.

"Trailer trash?" Eric repeated.

"Who're you calling trailer trash, bitch?" Sookie replied, heatedly. Yvetta scoffed.

"Eric, you can't be serious about being with her. What about me?" She pouted as Sookie rolled her eyes as Eric and Pam glanced at each other.

"What about you?" Pam asked. "You were told the conditions when we employed you: work and good sex, nothing more." Yvetta, looked scandalised.

"So I mean nothing to you?" She demanded.

"Less than nothing you gold digging whore!" Eric shouted at her, obviously reaching the end of his patience. Sookie's hand slipped into his and he calmed slightly and this did not go unseen by the others.

"You really are a cold-hearted bastard Eric." Pam teased as she grinned at the look of shock on Yvetta's face.

"Really, did you know about my relationship with Eric, Sookie?" She addressed the telepath who simply glared at her. "You know, I don't know about your level of…experience," Sookie stiffened as Yvetta, "but I suppose to Eric, I was the very definition of bliss."

"Oh do you ever shut up?" Selina interrupted.

"I concur." Ethan added on, "your voice is annoying." Sookie smirked looking at Yvetta. So the whore wanted to play, ok she was game.

"Really?" Sookie responded. "Eric once said I felt like heaven." She grinned at Yvetta's look of mortification as Ethan, Selina, Pam and Eric roared with laughter. Bill looked murderous. "So I don't think you compare." Yvetta scowled.

"If it weren't for you, Eric would still be with me." She snarled Eric chuckled.

"So she believes." Sookie giggled before fixing Yvetta with a stern look.

"You know, I'm gonna tell you what I told another woman who was obsessive about the man I was with." She answered and then took a step forward, glaring at the fang-banger. "Go find someone else, you fucking bitch, you've lost this one!" Yvetta stumbled back at the sudden outburst as Eric put his hand on Sookie's shoulder and she relaxed, leaning back into his chest as his arm slipped round her waist.

"Lover, relax." Sookie calmed down further as he kissed the top of her head and Ethan finally spoke up.

"Ok, Yvetta go to your room and stay there. We will discuss your priorities later. Sophie…" he turned to the Queen, "if you wish to make peace with your Sheriff do so now." She nodded and looked up at Eric.

She opened her mouth to speak but Eric beat her to it.

"I understand your situation my Queen, but your immaturity almost cost us everything. You need to learn to take my advice. I told you moving V would be a bad idea, but of course you disregarded my advice." She lowered her head in shame as Eric gazed at her. "However, you are still my Queen and my loyalty to Russell was fickle, my blade is still yours, should you wish it." She looked up and nodded, with a smile.

"It would be my honour Eric." He bowed his head and she turned to Sookie. "I would like to apologise Ms Stackhouse, for the grief I have caused you."

"It is not you who should be apologising." Sookie replied, giving Bill a pointed stare. Ethan smirked, impressed by Sookie's fire. She had no fear of anything. "But apology accepted your majesty." Sophie did the vampire nod and turned her attention back to Ethan.

"Very well, Sophie you may have your accommodation." She nodded with gratitude. "However should Eric or Sookie have any trouble for you or yours, be forewarned I will hold you personally responsible." He let that sink in for a moment. "Is that in any way unclear." Sophie Anne shook her head. Ethan turned his eyes to Sookie. "Sookie, Bill wished to speak to you in private. It is your choice." She turned her eyes to Bill and looked at him for a long moment and sighed.

Why not? At least then she may get some answers.

"I will." Bill smirked again and Eric turned to her.

"Sookie…you don't owe him anything." He protested. She smiled; again Eric was trying to protect her.

"I know, but if he doesn't talk to me now, he'll be harassing us for a long time. That much I know about him. Might as well settle it now." He nodded, seeing her point, but slipped his hand onto her shoulder. She looked at him and saw his concern in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I just don't like thought of him being alone with…" she covered his lips with two of her fingers and smiled at him adoringly. She leant up so her mouth was next to his ear.

"Trust me." She whispered, echoing his words to her in Dallas when he came to the Fellowship compound to rescue her. He took a deep, unnecessary breath and nodded. She planted a kiss on his cheek and turned to Bill.

"Ok Bill, I'll listen to what you have to say." She turned her eyes to Ethan briefly and he nodded very slightly, catching her message.

"Use my office, Sookie you know where it is. Eric, return to your suite." As Ethan spoke, he gave Selina a quick look which Sookie caught as she led Bill towards the office. She smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor and into the Regent's office. Bill followed and closed the door behind them as Sookie folded her arms and leant against the desk.

"All right Bill, what do you want to say?" she asked. Bill's eyes turned into a glare and he looked at her with some jealousy.

"You've had his blood again." Sookie huffed. Sensing a void outside, she fought back a smile, instead focusing on her anger.

"Really Bill? Really? That's what you wanted to say?" She demanded. He flinched but shook his head.

"No I'm sorry but I don't understand, Sookie. Eric has tricked you, put you in danger and manipulated you and now you're in a relationship with him?" He shook his head as he stood by the door. "What do you see in him?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand." She responded.

"Try me."

"No." He growled.

"Sookie, please. Eric did not become Sheriff by being a compassionate vampire, he is vicious and has killed many people." He exclaimed. "He is simply using you."

"You think so?" Sookie replied. "Can you say the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Queen Bill, you ordered to give me to the Queen." She retorted. Bill looked like he wanted to be sick. How did she know?

"Sookie, I would've never given you to her. I love you."

"Oh, then why did you go to Lorena, after she tired to kill me?" She shouted at him. "You were there, and you did nothing to try and stop her. It was Godric who saved me."

"Sookie, she struck me before I could react…" he began.

"And yet again, you recovered just enough to catch me as Godric restrained her. Bill, seriously, why couldn't you fight her?" Bill looked down.

"She was maker," he whispered weakly ad she scoffed, "but Sookie, she is gone now and we can be free of her." Sookie shook her head and decided now was the time.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked. Bill sighed.

"I was planning to tell you after we got…"

"Not about the queen, about your past. More correctly, about that hotel of people you and Lorena slaughtered." Bill looked like he had chocked on a hairball as Sookie glared at him.

"How do you know that?" he asked, whoever told her was going to pay for it.

"A friend told me."

"Eric?" He demanded, wanting an excuse to try and kill Eric.

"No, Ethan." Bill sighed in defeat. "So were you ever going to tell me? Or was it something you planned to hide forever?" she asked.

"Sookie, you have to understand, I was a young vampire, I didn't have the control that I do now…" he began in a snivelling way. Sookie scoffed.

"Really? Bill, a few months ago you killed my uncle because of something I told you. And I know you probably enjoyed it. Tell me now, you have control." He looked down and she nodded. "I thought so.

"Sookie," he looked at her, his eyes pleading with her desperately. Needing her to accept him. "I've changed."

"Have you?" She retorted bitterly. "Or are you just making up some bullshit because you feel I'm your property and that I'm in a relationship with Eric?" His expression changed instantly and he growled, his fangs running down.

"If I had never taken you to Fangtasia, you wouldn't have met Eric and none of this would've happened." She scoffed.

"You were sent to me under false pretences and you were planning to give me to your Queen. I think it would've been a lot worse." She shot back scathingly. "Bill, we're done here. I'm sorry that you feel you have to do this, but I don't have anything else to say. I'm Eric's now, accept it."

Bill snarled and came forward, seizing her by the shoulders. She gasped as he got into her face.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Compton." Bill froze when a hand clamped around the back of his neck and he looked around into the deadly gaze of Selina.

"Release her or I will relieve you of your worthless head." She drawled, every word coming husky and deadly, her British accent making every sound lethal, as he gazed at her in fear. The anger left his eyes and his hands dropped from Sookie's shoulders, his fangs retracting and he stepped back. He turned his gaze to Sookie and he seemed ashamed.

"Sookie I…."

"I think you should leave." She spat. He lowered his head and skulked out of the room, however when he reached the door, he turned around to look at her again.

"Sookie, I love…"

"Don't say those words to me!" She interrupted in a rage. "Don't you fucking dare say those words to me! Just leave!" He looked at her in devastation, a red tear slipping down his face and then he slipped out of the room.

Sookie took a few deep breaths to try and calm down as Selina crossed her arms over her rather too exposed ample bosom. The dress she was wearing was far from modest after all.

"Well, I won't say I told you so." Selina teased. Sookie laughed and sighed. Selina walked over, reaching her hands out and she checked Sookie's shoulders carefully, with tenderness the telepath only really associated with Eric nowadays. "Are you ok?" the vampiress asked, with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just hate having a stalker." Both of them shared a laugh and Sookie sighed. "I can't believe I knew so little about him…" Selina smiled kindly.

"Sookie, he was your first. The first is always the hardest to get over, but then you find the one you've been searching for you whole life." She put her hand on Sookie's cheek as if she were a mother displaying affection to her daughter. "And you realise it was worth the wait."

"Is that how you feel about Ethan?" Sookie asked. Selina grinned, almost sheepishly, her brilliant brown eyes shimmering beautifully with emotion.

"It's but a fraction of how I feel about Ethan. Love is the just the beginning of my feelings for him." She responded, passionately. "2000 years I've been with him. And never once I have felt the urge to leave him and in 2000 years, I've only grown to love him all the more." She smiled before looking at Sookie who was gazing at her in wonder.

"You make it sound so mystical." She breathed. Selina chuckled.

"One day, darling, you will realise that is exactly what love is." She planted a soft kiss on Sookie's cheek before pulling back. "Go back to your room, Eric is worried sick."

"A big bad Viking is worried about little old me?" Sookie asked jokingly but stopped at Selina's serious look.

"Eric is capable of many things, he doesn't show emotion often, but he feels at far deeper level than most. Don't underestimate his feelings for you." She smiled and winked at Sookie. "Have a good night Ms Stackhouse." With that Selina left the room.

Sookie took a deep breath and leaned against the desk to calm her frazzled nerves. Bill's reaction was unexpected but the encounter had left her drained in any case. She was grateful that for Ethan sending Selina to watch over the exchange, she was not sure she would've been quite as safe without her being there. But it was done now, finished and she could focus on being with Eric, hopefully for a long time.

Sookie smiled wistfully and made her way out of the office and began to make her way back to her suite.

As she exited the elevator, she noticed that one of the doors to another room was open, slightly. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her and she would've kept on walking but tonight she decided that she would close the door to give whomever was inside some privacy. She approached the door and put her hand on the handle and then froze.

What she saw inside transfixed her.

Ethan was lying on the bed, the covers pulled up to cover his lower body whilst displaying his marble chest. He hadn't noticed her at all, strange for a vampire. He was toned but with an athletic build. He was smiling, speaking something she couldn't hear from where she was but she still couldn't look away. She wanted as he pulled the duvets back a bit, getting a view of his naked thigh and she tried to look away, easily imaging Eric instead.

But again she couldn't turn away.

Selina came into a view, untying a silky robe. She slipped the robe from her shoulders and it pooled onto the floor, leaving her completely naked. Her beautiful body was on complete display as she approached the side of the bed. She laughed, silently from where Sookie was standing as she crawled onto the bed and slid down next to Ethan. She turned so her back was to him, unintentionally giving Sookie a view of her full breasts but only for a moment as Ethan's arm slid round her chest and pulled her close.

Sookie watched as the two vampires kissed chastely and Selina giggled, saying something to Ethan, which caused him to roll his eyes and mutter something. Selina's jaw dropped though she was still grinning and she slapped his arm playfully and Ethan laughed as their fingers entwined. They both turned their eyes to the end of the bed and Catherine came into the frame now.

Catherine, Sookie had never gotten a good look at her before, but now she did, she was somewhat jealous. Catherine was the same height as Sookie, though vaguely less curvy and with slightly smaller bust. She had deep red hair and expressive amber eyes. She was very beautiful. She too was naked save for a see-through nightgown and she crawled into bed behind Ethan.

He chuckled as she wiggled around, trying to get comfy and Selina said something that made Catherine blush and the vampires laugh. Catherine leaned over Ethan and gave Selina a chaste kiss; similar to the one Ethan and Selina had shared before giving another to Ethan. She spoke to the two vampires and they smiled lovingly as the replied.

Sookie didn't need to be telepathic to know what they said.

'I love you'

'We love you too'

Catherine slipped under the covers and settled down behind Ethan and the two vampires began speaking again before Selina squealed, again silently to Sookie and she writhed, laughing, Ethan's hands on her waists, tickling her. He stopped and she pouted him, which only earned her another kiss and she smiled, lovingly up at her mate before they too exchanged vows.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

With that Ethan pulled the duvets over them as Selina reached for the light and flicked it off. In the darkness Sookie watched as the two settled into bed, going into down time.

Sookie silently closed the door and began heading to her and Eric's room. What she had just witnessed was incredible. Ethan and Selina had acted practically human in their relationship. They were demanding, stern and sometime violent when in their positions of Authority, but behind closed doors, in private they were just like any other couple.

They were beautiful creatures, beautiful creatures that loved each other. Soul mates.

And Catherine, she was obviously very much in love with both vampires and they obviously loved her in return. She was treated equally and with great tenderness and affection. It was incredible; she had seemed so at ease with everything, treating them as if they were human lovers. Perhaps vampire and human relationships weren't so different after all.

She slipped into the suite, closing the door and immediately sensed Eric in the bedroom. She took off her heels and smiled, heading straight for the room. Eric sat up straight as she entered and she smiled at him, dropping her heels to the floor.

"Sookie…"

"I'm fine Eric." She soothed him before he could work himself up. "Selina was there before Bill could do anything, not that he tried to."

"He put his hands on you." Eric growled. Sookie sighed.

"Yeah, but it's fine, no pain." She smiled at him reassuringly as she reached behind herself to unzip her dress. Turning away, she slipped the dress off, giving Eric an excellent view of her exposed skin, something she knew he enjoyed. She had gone without underwear when getting dressed to head down. She heard purr in approval and grinned as she stepped out of the dress.

She turned around as Eric pulled back the covers for her. She immediately crawled into bed, settling herself onto his chest, draping her leg over his torso, happy to see or more correctly feel that he was as naked as she was. He pulled the covers over them, so their lower halves were covered but left their upper bodies exposed.

Sookie sighed contently, snuggling into Eric's chest. She was so used to this it came naturally with Eric. The ease of their intimacy didn't scare her anymore; their chemistry was incredible and so natural. Even those months she was Bill; they didn't have the same chemistry that she and Eric did. It was so easy, like it was fate.

She dropped a kiss on her Viking's chest and smiled.

Eric…

The Viking vampire.

The vampire who had somehow managed to turn her world upside down.

"Sookie." His deep, velvet like voice brought her out of her musings.

"Yes?"

"You said you belonged to me." He stated. She smiled again, his hand trailing up her spine.

"I did." She replied. She looked up at him and saw his eyes gazing down at her with awe, amazement and…

Was that…love?

"Did you mean it Sookie?" He asked, desperately. He needed to know, they had never discussed this and he had never declared her 'his', afraid that he would anger her as Bill had. "Are you mine?" she grinned.

"Well that depends," she teased, leaning forward as her eyes became serious, "if I'm yours, are you mine?" He smiled and brushed his hand through her.

"Always lover." Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but beam in elation. She lunged forward and kissed him with abandon, a kiss he eagerly returned with fervour. She moaned as their tongues duelled and she fought back tears of joy that welled up in her eyes.

Here and now, as he rolled her over onto her back and as he began kissing down her body, intent on showing her just how much she meant to him. This was right.

This…was perfection.

* * *

_There you go faithful readers, hoped you liked it._

_Andre, for those of you who haven't read the books, is Sophie Anne's progeny. Haven't read the books for a while, so I couldn't remember if he had blonde or fair hair, hence the confusion with Jason. I'm not quite sure on his role yet, but having him there seemed fitting somehow_

_Do review please._


	7. Chapter 7

_Apologies for the long wait my friends. Consider this a late christmas present, or a new years present. Either or. :D_

_Catherine's story will be explained a bit in this chapter and Lemon and nudity warning _

_Do enjoy!_

* * *

Sookie blinked sleepily, aware of a weight draped over her midsection and of the growing darkness in the room. Checking the time, she realised it was dusk; she had slept the whole day away. She was starting to become too accustomed to vampire hours. She looked around, recognising the hotel suite she was staying in before she smiled dreamily. She turned her head to the side and there he was, in all of his glory.  
Eric.

She wiggled so she could lie on her side and face him. It was amazing really, in his sleep…. or death, he looked so innocent. Eric had slid one arm under his pillow, whilst the other was wrapped securely around Sookie, keeping her close to him. His face was contented, a small smile on his lips as he lay, literally dead to the world. Sookie looked him over, smiling unable to believe how she got so lucky. She wondered what would've happened had she met Eric first. Would things have been different for her?

She would never know for sure, but she was here now, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

She shifted close and placed a soft, tender kiss on his cool lips, brushing her fingers down his face.

"Thank you for coming into my life Eric." She whispered to him, before wriggling out of his grasp to attend to her human needs. She turned around to gaze at him once more before turning into the bathroom.

After tending to her needs, she washed her hands, checking herself in the mirror. Wrinkling her nose at the state of her hair, she turned round and started the shower. Keeping a careful hand under the water, to make sure it was hot enough, she smiled when it reached the right temperature. Stepping into the shower, she sighed contentedly, letting the hot stream soak her body thoroughly.

She began lathering herself with soap before turning her attention to her hair. Squeezing out the shampoo, she rubbed it into her hair before stepping under the spray again. Running her hands through her hair, she thoroughly washed the shampoo out before allowing the soapy foam to be stripped away from her skin by the water spray.

She sighed again, closing her eyes. She then gasped sharply as two cool hands slipped around her waist. She smiled as she felt his stubble on her shoulder, reaching a hand up to run through his hair.

"Eric."

"I was rather disappointed when you weren't in my arms, lover." She could hear the pout in his voice and giggled as he dropped a kiss onto her skin. "But it seems fate has brought me a greater gift tonight."

"Oh?" She replied as he began to nibble on her earlobe.

"Yes, just imagine my good fortune at finding you wet and naked in the shower." He hummed his approval as she moaned lightly as his ministrations. "Hmmm, very good indeed." She gasped sharply as his hands moved to her breasts and began to knead them gently.

She moaned slightly, hands falling to his thighs as she slumped against. She felt him, hard, throbbing and thick against her ass and she instinctively began to grind against him. She gripped his thighs harder as he pinched and rolled her hard nipples in between his finger and thumb. The hot from the shower did nothing to stop her from noticing how wet she was quickly becoming. She gasped again when Eric wrapped his right arm around her chest, gripping her right breast in his hand. His other hand slid down, in between her thighs.

Her legs buckled slightly as Sookie mewled when his finger parted her folds and slid inside her. She bent slightly, her hands gripping his forearm now as he thumbed her nub and pumped his finger lightly. She panted, wriggling a little as he pleasured her, causing him to growl when his member began sliding between her buttocks without entering her.

"God…Eric…" She moaned in ecstasy as he added a second finger whilst still thumbing her clit. She continued to wiggle, grinding against him as he moaned light, nipping her shoulder affectionately.

"You feel so good Sookie." He groaned in her hair, licking her lobe. "Mine."

"Yours…. God…so yours!" She agreed, nodding. "But…ah…this is _so_ not fair!" She squealed as he bent his finger in a come hither motion. "Eric!"

"How is this unfair my lover?" he drawled.

"You ruined my plans." She pouted as he stopped his finger and she mewled in complaint.

"Hmmm do tell my lover." He answered kissing her neck. She turned her face to him, wrapping her arm around his neck so her hands could grip his hair and planted a firm kiss on his lips. She parted his lips with her tongue before pulling back.

"I was hoping, I'd get a chance to wake you up." She breathed as his finger left her much to her disappointment. He chuckled.

"Pray tell how you would wake the dead lover." She smiled, sensually as she turned around and put hands on his chest.

"Why…like this…" she whispered before planting a kiss on his chest. She let her tongue dart out and lick his skin, before seductively dropping to her knees front of him.

She wrapped her fingers around and stroked lightly, turning her eyes up to look at him. She smiled, seeing his eyes closed and his head leant back as she pleasured him. Taking a breath for confidence, Sookie tentatively licked the tip of his member and ran her lips up the side, without taking him in. Eric hissed at this and she grinned to herself.

Indulging herself with a few more licks, sampling his taste, Sookie turned her eyes to his again and winked. Then she consumed him, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth and sucking gently. Given his size, she couldn't take all of him, but was content to run her hand along what she couldn't consume.

Eric moaned his hand slipping into her hair as her head bobbed lightly and slowly, taking her time and enjoying what she was doing. She ran her tongue around his thick erection, releasing him with a wet plop before running her tongue up his length before taking him in again. She ran her other hand up his chest as she did so. She closed her eyes, loving the feel and taste of him in her mouth.

"Lover…" he breathed. She smiled around him but this only seemed to spur her on. Feeling daring, she drew as much of him into her mouth as she could until she felt him touch the back of her throat. He gasped as she swallowed around him and both his hands when in her hair. He growled as she hummed around him and then began to speed up her movements, her head now bobbing very quickly as she sucked firmly. His hips began moving with her and she stopped, holding still as his began to thrust into her mouth, gently. She didn't mind at all as she moaned at the feel of it.

Letting him control her only for a moment, she placed her hands on his thighs and he understood immediately. He stopped but then groaned as Sookie resumed her fast pace, her hand gripping him lightly as her head bounced rapidly. Suddenly his hands flew into her hair.

"Sookie." It was warning and she stopped straight away. As much as she loved the idea, it wasn't she wanted right now. Releasing him with another wet plop. She ran her tongue up his navel to his chest before meeting him in a fierce kiss. She gasped as he swiftly turned her around and bent her over, hands braced against the wall. "You little minx." He growled, a hand trailing down her back. She squirmed under its cool touch.

"Eric…God please." She whispered, her voice heavy with desire. He gripped her hips with both hands.

"Sookie…I'm not sure I can be gentle." He warned. She growled at him, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I don't care! Eric, I need you! Please!" He nodded once and then entered her with a one swift thrust. She cried out in shock and elation as he filled her and then began thrusting hard and fast. She squealed, whimpered, grunted and cried out as he went so deep inside her, hitting a spot only Eric could find.

The pace was harsh and frantic, the sounds of wet skin slapping against each other echoing in the bathroom as Eric pounded into Sookie from behind. He growled as she thrashed her head from side to side, her hands slipping a bit on the wet tiles of the shower wall. She moaned loudly, not sure how much more she could take before one of his hands, slipped round to thumb her clit.

"Need to feel you." Eric breathed as she squealed, bucking into him wildly as he worked her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Need to feel you around me. Let go Sookie! Let me feel you!" She trembled at the words, loving how he spoke to her.

"So close…Eric so close. Don't stop!" she went breathless as his thrusts continued to build in intensity before throwing her head back in a silent scream, her voice lost into the ecstasy of her body as her climax claimed her. Eric half gasped, half moaned as she clamped around her as he exploded within her. He thrust into her one final time before both of their legs gave out. They snuck to their knees, breathless and still joined together as Sookie's hands braced them against the wall, the warm water still falling on them. Eric's arms moved from her hips to wrap around her.

She slumped into his arms, humming contently as she tried regaining her thought patterns. _Note to self: having a shower with Eric Northman is most certainly a good thing._ She mused inwardly. _Must do so again and very soon._

"Now…that's a hell of a way… to start the night." She managed as she dropped her head to his shoulder. Eric purred into agreement, his lips touch her neck as his hands moved to her breasts lightly. She mewled as he rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb. "Eric!" she protested weakly. He chuckled and released her breasts gently. He slowly pulled out of her and she bit her lip hating the feeling of loss that washed over her as he did so. She slouched forward as he pulled back, resting her head on the wall.

"Mmmm, didn't wear you out did I?" he drawled. She glared half-heartedly at him as she struggled up on shaky legs. He chuckled as she wobbled a bit as he stood up with her.

"I just hope I can walk properly after that." She admitted, still trying to regain her breath but she was grinning at him as she closed her eyes, letting the warm feelings soothe her for a moment. "God, we have to do that again."

"Agreed." She giggled and moved to him so she could kiss him. "Good evening Lover." He greeted jokingly. She grinned again, going back in for another kiss before pulling back.

"Good evening Eric." She laid her forehead on his chest, before speaking again. "What's happening tonight?" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I have a meeting with the Queen tonight, we need discuss the future of Louisiana, after that I will be available." She nodded at this. She sighed, hating the fact business was starting already, but she was glad to have a lot of time on her hands.

"Ok…I'm going to explore Masquerade for a little bit." He nodded.

"Selina and Ethan will most likely keep an eye on you. And Jessica said she wanted to see you by the way. She was with Pam last time I saw her." Sookie nodded. "I think you should go and see Pam as well, she said she wanted to speak with you." Sookie frowned.

"Did she say what about?" Eric shook his head.

"No, but it's ok. I believe she wanted to discuss something with you. I do not know, I tend not to ask when Pam mentions things." Sookie giggled.

"Well then, I'll pay her a visit when I can." Sookie poked him in the chest. "You should go and get dressed so you can see your Queen." Eric growled playfully.

"I suppose I should." She nodded.

"I'm going to have another shower. Someone made me all dirty again." She teased. He smirked and she turned around to heat up the water again. She yelped suddenly when his hand slapped her buttocks lightly and she turned around to swat at him. "Eric!" She cried out at him, blushing madly yet unable to keep the laugh from her voice.

"All is fair my love, I'll see you later." She sighed happily and settled back into her second shower.

After giving herself a thorough clean, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before making her way into the bedroom to pick out her clothes for the day. Dropping the towel, she opened the closest to pick out her attire. She giggled, realising that since being with Eric, she had no qualms about going around commando.

She picked out a modest dark blue dress that came down to her knees. It was silky and hugged her curves comfortably. It was a dress she'd had issues with in the past because it emphasised her bosom, but now she found she didn't care too much. Eric had made her feel more comfortable in her skin. To go with the dress, she picked out some lacy light blue undergarments, modest yet sexy and proceeded to get dressed. After doing so, she applied a small amount of make up, just enough to make her eyes stand out, especially with the dark eyeliner she decided to go with and curled her hair for the night, deciding to keep it down. Checking herself in the mirror, she smiled at herself, pleased with her look and picked up her purse.

Leaving her room, she immediately made her way to Pam's suite. Pam opened on the first knock. To Sookie's dismay, she was wearing only a white bed robe, that was worn open and of course, she was naked.

"Good evening Sookie." Pam drawled in greeting. Sookie blushed and gestured wildly at Pam.

"Pam! Could you…cover yourself please?" She exclaimed. Pam pouted but did so, turning away so she could walk into her room, Sookie following.

"You're no fun." She muttered as she sat down. Pam, typically, tied the robe just enough to cover some of her modesty, but still made sure the world could see her cleavage. "So, I suppose Eric told you I wanted to speak with you." It was a statement of fact. Sookie nodded, sitting across from her.

"Yeah, he did. What's up?" She enquired Pam sighed, curling herself elegantly on the couch and gazed at Sookie for a moment.

"I wanted to talk to you about one of the vampires that is here with the Queen." Sookie frowned but didn't interrupt. "Ethan's word is law here, they'd be extremely fucking stupid if they decided to go against him. But there is a vampire who doesn't care much for that kind of thing."

"Bill?" Sookie asked. Pam shook her head gravely.

"No, Andre." The telepath leaned back and Pam continued, her voice grave. "Andre is Sophie-Anne's childe and her second-in-command. He enforces her will, I'm surprised you never heard of him."

"Bill never told me much of anything. And Eric doesn't want me knowing too much." Sookie informed her. "And, to be frank, I'm agreeing with Eric on this one.

"That's a first." Pam teased, causing her to blush. She became serious immediately afterwards however. "Sookie, you need to listen to what I'm going to tell you." Sookie nodded as the vampiress continued. "Sophie-Anne is immature yes, but she is competent and intellectual. Louisiana has never had a better monarch. She is a brave, gifted and ruthless Queen and because of this, Louisiana is amongst the strongest Kingdom's in America. But if you think Sophie is ruthless, Andre is whole another story." Sookie couldn't but notice that Pam's voice was shaking, something she had never seen in the normally composed vampire. "He is cruel and sadistic. He has no morals, no sense of right or wrong. When he wants something, he takes it no matter who or what it is, and whom it belongs to. He treats humans like they're fucking toys and has done things to other vampires that would have got him put to final death if Sophie-Anne wasn't his maker." The telepath took all this in, deciding not to comment on the shaking voice of Pam.

"You're worried he'll come after me." She stated. Pam nodded.

"Yes, Sookie. Please, stay the fuck away from him. He wants you, I could see it the second he laid eyes on you. And he won't care about Ethan or Eric."

"Then he's an idiot." Sookie proclaimed. Pam chuckled in agreement and sighed.

"Yes he is. Promise me you'll stay away from him.

"I will." Pam noticeably relaxed and smirked

"Good to know, you have some survival instincts." Sookie went to retort when the bedroom door opened and she nearly fell off her seat.  
Jessica stepped out; naked as the day she born, and she sauntered over to Pam with a pout on her face. Pam grinned and pulled the younger vampiress down into a kiss that was far from innocent as the telepath blinked, mouth opening and closing as she pointed at the two of them.

Pam and Jessica?

HUH?

"Jessica? What…when…how?" she stuttered. Jessica giggled and rocked onto one hip as Pam, smirked crossing her legs whilst her eyes raked over Jessica's flawless skin.

"The when: last night. The what: should be obvious. The how: in every way she could think of." Jessica answered, saucily. Pam laughed as Sookie blinked

"But…but…" She couldn't wrap her head around it.

"It was after I told Hoyt I'd be leaving with Ethan." Jessica explained. "Bill found me and demanded an explanation for my actions. When I told him, he was furious but Pam was there and sent him off with a reminder of Ethan's power. Then I told her about Hoyt, she was supportive and…" Jessica trailed off.

"And then I proceeded to fuck her on every surface of my house." Pam finished, like it was nothing. Sookie gasped as Jessica hummed, licking her lips at the memory. "After her rather…impressive display in Fangtasia, I suppose I decided I wanted her for myself." Pam drawled. Sookie nodded.

"So I guess, you're…"

"Happy?" Jessica finished. She smiled softly. "Yeah, I am. I know I probably shouldn't have, not so quickly after Hoyt but it was…the urges were just too damn strong."

"Comes with being a vampire darling." Pam stated. She looked at Sookie. "I don't intend to hurt her Sookie, so you don't have to worry." The telepath nodded.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am." Jessica finished. She came over and put her hands on Sookie's shoulders. Sookie tried very hard to ignore the fact she was naked. "I'm happy Sookie, don't worry about me." Sookie sighed.

"Ok, Pam take care of her ok?"

"Oh…I intend to." Pam licked her lips for effect and Sookie rolled her eyes. "One track mind, just like your maker." Pam only smirked and Sookie stood up. "Well, I'm going to go and talk to Ethan." As she went for the door, Pam called after her.

"Sookie, remember what I said."

"I will Pam." Sookie shut the door to the suite and sighed, running a hand through her hair as she headed for the elevator. Pushing the button, she leant against the wall, going over what Pam had told her. Pam usually came across as fearing nothing, just like Eric. But if Andre had that effect on her, then she would follow Pam's advice.

As the lift binged, indicating she was at the bottom floor, Sookie took a deep breath to calm the feeling of nervousness Pam's words had incited in her. As she left the elevator, she looked across the hallway, not seeing anything of interest. She walked across the reception of the hotel, smiling to the receptionist who gave her a small bow. Heading for the hall that she and Eric had been in the night before, she entered the room.

She stopped almost immediately smiling widely as Selina was standing waiting for her. Selina had tied her hair in a very elaborate ponytail and her beautiful chocolate eyes were sparkling with life. She was dressed in a frilly dark red blouse that only came half way down her torso, exposing her flawless stomach. She had also gone with a pair of tight leather trousers that clung to her legs and curves, leaving very little to the imagination. The outfit was finished off with a pair of gorgeous black high-heels. Selina turned to Sookie, a dazzling smile across her peerlessly beautiful face as she came over to her.

"Good evening Ms Stackhouse." She greeted, her voice as usual brilliantly seductive especially with the slight British drawl. She kissed Sookie on the cheek and the telepath gave a little curtsey.

"Good evening Selina. And please, it's just Sookie." She replied. Selina scoffed.

"Please, it should be Lady Stackhouse." She replied looping her arm through Sookie's. "Especially since you are with Eric, a king in his own right." She giggled lightly at Sookie's blush. "I'm just teasing darling, but still you should learn to take a compliment." Sookie ducked her head sheepishly at Selina's compliment. To have the walking definition of beauty compliment her in such a way was flattering yet embarrassing. "I suppose you wish to see my Ethan?" she enquired.

"Yes, if that's ok with you of course?" Sookie answered, thinking the vampiress was stating her claim. Selina let out a beautiful laugh and gave her another dazzling smile.

"Don't worry Sookie, I'm not being possessive, I'm simply stating fact." She rubbed Sookie's wrist soothingly. "Come, I'll take you to him." the two began walking through the hall, some of the vampires bowing their heads to Selina and eying Sookie curiously. No doubt they had already noticed her scent was heavy with Eric's and they could sense Eric's blood in her on top of that. She was safe and out of their reach.

It was when Selina hissed lightly when she became worried.

"What's wrong?" She squeaked out, nervously. Selina simply smiled at her calmingly.

"Nothing, just Compton is being annoying." Sookie followed Selina's gaze to find Bill gazing at her. She adopted a neutral expression and just nodded to him. He looked down sadly but then turned his gaze back to her and returned the nod. But it was the vampire a few feet away from him who worried at her.

His gaze was hungry and predatory as he licked his lips at the sight of her. His fair hair stuck out horribly against the brunette of Bill and his face was young, like a teenager. But it was severe and harsh as he gazed at her. He was frightening.

"Don't look Andre in the eye." Sookie suddenly snapped her gaze away from him, having thankfully avoided direct eye contact. "He will see it as an insult, he believes humans to be beneath him."

"Well, lucky I'm not exactly human then." Sookie answered. Selina chuckled richly.

"Indeed. Don't worry about him, he will not try anything whilst I am with you." Sookie sagged in relief as they exited the hall and headed down the corridor. They reached a beautiful wooden door and Selina stopped. "Here we are, I'll leave you here." She smiled and pecked Sookie's cheek. "Enjoy your night Sookie."

"Thank you, you too." She replied as Selina turned and glided down the corridor back to the hall. Taking a deep breath, Sookie reached up and rapped on the door lightly.

"Enter." She opened the door and poked her head in. Ethan was seated behind his desk, holding the phone to his ear. He was dressed in a long-sleeve dark blue shirt and black trousers. He had gelled his hair a little bit, giving it a messy yet attractive look as he looked up and smiled at her.

Ethan beckoned her in as he spoke on the phone. She entered and sat down at the desk in front of him as he turned away to continue his conversation. She deliberately didn't listen, not wanting to hear anything she shouldn't. He growled down the phone and nodded before giving a short goodbye and hanging out. "My apologies." He said as he turned back to her.

"Not at all, I'm sorry I came at a bad time." Sookie answered with a smile. He inclined his head before leaning back in his chair, his ever present lazy expression plastered on his face.

"What can I do for you Ms Stackhouse?" He asked. She shook her head with a shy grin.

"Please, as I told Selina, it's just Sookie. I believe I said so last night." She teased. Ethan chuckled.

"Indeed you did." He gave another half bow with his head. "How can I be of service to you?" Sookie sighed.

"I'm not sure where to begin." She admitted.

"Take your time." She nodded, composing herself a little bit.

"I was hoping you would be to keep an eye on a certain vampire whilst I'm here." He tilted his head she went on. "I had a chat with Pam when I woke up tonight and so I suppose I'm just being paranoid but…"

"You're worried about Andre." Ethan finished for her." She nodded and he leant forward, placing his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers together. "Andre is a fool, but he shouldn't try anything. Sophie-Anne would punish him severely if he does. I heard he has been trying her patience recently. A good lesson in discipline is what he deserves." Ethan said. "Don't worry, he is being closely watched." She nodded and he gave a small smirk. "Though I get the impression you wish to know more about me, Sookie." She blushed and laughed shyly.

"Was I that obvious?" she enquired.

"Just a little." He joked and then leant back again. "Ask, and I shall answer." He offered. She raised a brow but she did so.

"Will you tell me about Catherine?" She enquired, curiously. He grinned and pushed his chair back.

"I did say it was story for tonight didn't I? Very well, I will be glad to share the tale with you." He said as he walked over to the window and perched himself on the windowsill, arm braced along his knee. He gestured to a leather chair in front of him. Sookie stood up and moved to sit closer to him. He gazed out the window for a moment before looking back at her.

"Selina and I came to the United States ten years ago. We were immediately placed here in Mississippi to keep things in order. Masquerade was opened shortly afterwards and was an instant success. 3 years after we arrived here, Catherine came into our lives." Sookie tilted her head as he spoke. "She was only 19 at the time, innocent, beautiful and enchanting. She needed a job and was coming in to see if we had any vacancies for bar work." He smiled at the memory. "We were enthralled its not every day that a young woman walks into a vampire hotel and asks for a bar job."

"What did you do?" Sookie asked.

"Hired her on the spot." He replied as if it was nothing. "She was shocked to say the least but she was happy for the opportunity. She had no experience before that but she learned quickly and became a favourite amongst everyone here. Of course we didn't know of her home life at the time." Sookie frowned, as Ethan looked down, seemingly haunted by the memory. "Her parents were in middle of a messy divorce. Her mother wanted out because her father was an unfaithful brute. Unfortunately, a complication in the court system had led to her father retaining temporary custody. She had no where else to go so she had no choice but to remain with him."

"Was he abusive?" Sookie asked, dreading the answer.

"Not physically at first, but mentally, horribly. He never made her feel loved he threatened her that she would never see her mother again." Ethan's fist clenched as his expression became one of anger. "I remember he came here in her workplace and embarrassed her in front of everyone. I had him kicked out, but the damage was done. Catherine tried to hand in her resignation but I refused it and made sure she stayed in the hotel for a few nights.

"That explains how she started working here. But how did she become your human?" Sookie enquired curiously. Ethan smirked.

"She…caught Selina and I in a compromising position. She caught sight of our fangs and immediately realised what we were. I probably should have glamoured her, but when she gave her word she wouldn't tell anyone, I decided not to." He turned his eyes to Sookie, his eyes twinkling. "Needless to say, things built up from there." She grinned, shaking her head with a laugh and Ethan smiled. "She was incredible. She didn't hide, she wasn't afraid and she was herself around us. The abuse of her father did nothing to hide the beautiful young woman she was." His expression darkened. "Then her father made sure he lost whatever rights to her he had as a parent.

"What did he do?"

"He struck her, when she told him she wouldn't leave work. Selina spent most of her time with Catherine anyway so she knew of the abuse before had but she nearly tore the man apart when he struck her." Ethan shuddered. "Catherine was yelling at him, calling him a disgrace of a father and she wouldn't leave Masquerade because she loved working here, that she loved us, both of us. We had no idea; she'd kept it hidden. He then attacked her but Selina was there and called the police. Marcus restrained him and threw him out." He turned his eyes back to Sookie. "Selina brought her to our room and gave her, her blood and the rest is history."

"Then how she does belong to both of you?"

"Selina and I share everything, she's had my blood as well. It didn't take long for Selina and I to fall in love with her; she is remarkable woman Sookie. Catherine accepted us for who we were and gave us everything she had. She'll be with us a long time." Ethan smiled. "She's a lioness when she wants to be, both with us and with others. Some of the vampires here fear her because of her temper on occasion." Sookie giggled. "That's the broad overview, if you want specifics, I'd talk to Catherine." She nodded.

"Thank you for telling me Ethan." She said. He dipped his head.

"My pleasure. Don't worry I will make sure Andre _and_ Compton are watched closely." She nodded thankfully and stood to leave. "I will need to speak with you about your statement the night after tomorrow." She indicated that she understood and he smiled. "Have a good night, Sookie." She curtsied and left his office with a smile.

She walked through the hall, making sure not to glance over at Bill or Andre and made her way through reception, planning to spend her night in her room until Eric returned.

_Shit! Can't let her near the safe! Should call security but I really wanna take care of this myself! _She stopped, looking to her left down a corridor after hearing those frantic thoughts. It was Catherine. Hurrying down the corridor, she listened to the thoughts to get a grasp of her location. _The bitch! Should've known there was something off with her saying she'd been working for Eric before!_

Sookie growled at that and turned a corner, coming to stop outside an office where voices were coming from.

"Stay the fuck down!" A female voice called through the door. "you're not stopping me!"

"You're an idiot if you think you'll get away!" That was Catherine without a doubt. "Ethan will kill you!" A smug laugh came through the door.

"By the time he finds out, I'll be on the plane back to Europe." Sookie smirked, clenching her fist as the door opened revealing a very shocked face.

Yvetta.

Sookie let her fist fly, punching Yvetta back into the room. Catherine was struggling against some handcuffs that held her against the radiator, as she glared at Yvetta, who was clutching her face in shock. The telepath never usually liked the idea of violence, but right now, she wanted to beat the hell out of the slut. God, Eric was affecting her in more ways than one.

"Hi. Going somewhere?" She asked sweetly. Yvetta snarled and stood up. Catherine was fiddling with the cuffs as the two women sized each other up.

"Get the fuck out of my way, bitch!" Yvetta spat. "You can have your vampire, do you really think I cared about him?" Sookie tensed, as Catherine pulled hard on the cuffs.

"Sure, you just wanted in his pants." Sookie retorted. "Face it, sweetie, you couldn't handle him." She stated. The dancer threw a punch at her, but Sookie easily dodged it. With Eric's blood in her system, she was faster than a normal human.

"Fuck you! He'd still be with me if it wasn't for you!" She shrieked. Sookie smirked, she knew Yvetta was jealous.

"Darling, you never had him. He's always been mine!" it felt odd to say the words, but now she thought about it, she'd been a fool to resist him. "You were just a distraction from who he really wanted. Me." She drawled. Yvetta screamed and leapt at her. Sookie ducked out of the way and jumped on her. She began slamming her head into the floor. Yvetta managed to catch her with a punch, sending her onto her back. Sookie shoved her off of her and stood up. Before Yvetta could make a move, Catherine swung her leg and kicked her legs out from under her. Seizing her moment, Sookie pounced and punched Yvetta hard, making her eyes roll into the back of head. Eyeing her for a moment, Sookie searched for the key to cuffs and found them in her pocket.

She turned to Catherine and proceeded to fiddle with the cuffs as well. "Are you all right?" She asked, searching for any signs of injury. Catherine nodded; she was a bit frazzled but physically fine.

"Yeah, fine she caught me off guard and cuffed me." Sookie smirked and returned to the cuffs. "Sookie!"

Before she could react, a thin wire was thrown around her neck and pulled back. She groped at the wire, gasping for breath as Yvetta kicked Catherine in the gut. She pulled back hard, causing Sookie to choke as she smirked.

"How does it feel Sookie?" She drawled, pressing her knee into the telepath's back. Sookie thrashed around, kicking wildly but could little without oxygen. Still she fought as Yvetta laughed behind, ranting, bragging about her victory. Sookie threw herself to the side, trying to dislodge her but with no effect, Yvetta just pulled back with a firmer grip. Slowly her world began to go black as her hands began to drop to her sides. She thought about Eric, wishing she could've spent more time with him and admit to him how she felt, something she knew she should've realised before now.

_I love you Eric._

Suddenly, there was a scream above her along with a thud and the pressure on her throat disappeared. She fell forward onto her hands, choking and coughing as air suddenly rushed into her lungs. She held her tender throat before looking above her and gasping.

"Nobody harms my telepathic friend." Pam.

The vampiress had dressed completely in black leather, the first outfit she had ever seen Pam in to be exact. It was the leather corset or dress; she couldn't clearly remember her first night at Fangtasia. Pam had one hand on her hip as she looked at Yvetta with disgust, who was getting back to her feet.

"Pam…"

"I can't believe I wasted my time with you." Pam drawled advancing on Yvetta, maliciously. "Ugh…what did I see in you? We promised money and good sex, Christ what a stupid deal. The sex wasn't even that great." She mused in annoyed fashion.

"Shut up!" Yvetta screamed, clearly afraid now. Pam's fangs ran out.

"But now, you've just hurt a very dear friend of mine." Pam shook her head. "Can't let that slide now can I?" Yvetta reached behind her, pulling out a silver chain. Sookie looked at incredulously, where the hell did she hide this stuff? Pam raised her eyebrow in a bored manner before blurring in front of the dancer.

She grabbed her arm and with a casual twist, it snapped and Yvetta screamed, the chain clattering to the floor. Pam grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "Just for that, I'm gonna drain you dry." She threatened, Yvetta whimpering in fear. She went to bite; she actually did but stopped just an inch from Yvetta's neck. Pam pulled, licking her fangs hungrily then made a face of disgust.

"No, your blood isn't worth my effort." She seized hold of Yvetta's throat, digging her nails in and pulling back sharply. Yvetta's scream turned into a choking moan as Pam tore out her throat. She fell forward, blood spurting from the wound and it began to pool around her head as she twitched on the ground. Sookie watched as she drowned in her own blood, not caring that this woman was dying. _Dear lord, I'm such a bad Christian, God forgive me, but that bitch deserved to die._

Yvetta let out a death rattle, that turned in gurgled mess as more blood oozed from her mouth. Pam looked at her disgustedly and moved to Sookie. As she knelt down, the door to the office burst open and Selina came in followed by Ethan and Eric.

She flew towards Catherine and broke the handcuffs, checking her all over and cupping her face. Catherine took hold of her hand and nodded. Eric immediately came to Sookie, who reached up towards him. She was instantly wrapped in his arms and she shuddered, feeling more warmth in the embrace than ever before.

She loved him she knew it now and by God, it was the best feeling in the world.

She pulled back and touched his cheek as he gazed her in concern. She smiled sweetly and pecked his lips and he sighed in relief.

Ethan moved over to Catherine and knelt down in front of her, brushing her hair from her face. She smiled at him and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Looking around, he gazed Yvetta's body for a long moment and then turned to Pam with an amused expression on his face. She stood up and rocked her weight onto one side, eyebrow raised expectantly before he spoke.

"I do hope you're going to clean that up."

* * *

_Ah finally Yvetta's gone. Thought it'd be poetic justice for Pam to kill her. Gimme thoughts guys, happy new year!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Firstly I just wanna say don't be fooled by the ending. This story is NOT done yet, still a little bit to go._

_Also all lovers of Pam (which is hopefully all of you) may get angry with me, I know I'm angry at myself. _

_Why you ask? Well, you'll have to find out :D_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Sookie took another long gulp of water, trying to cool down the burning in her throat as she watched Catherine explain what had occurred with Yvetta. Eric sat next to her, rubbing her back soothingly and she enjoyed the gesture. Pam was sitting across from them, arms folded and legs crossed, looking interested yet bored at the same time.

Apparently, money had started going missing from the safe a month before Ethan extended the invitation to Sookie and Eric to come to the hotel. She had wanted to take of it herself, without worrying her vampires so they could just continue with Russell's trial. She had suspected Yvetta almost as soon as she had started working for them but simply couldn't prove it.

When she caught Yvetta tonight she had tried to contain her within her office but Yvetta had been prepared. It was sheer luck that Sookie had come across them when she had otherwise Yvetta would have gone with the money. Had Pam not arrived, they may have been dead.

Selina took hold of Catherine's face. "You should have told us, you know we would've helped you." She chastised her gently. Catherine looked down and sniffled. "Oh don't cry." Selina pleaded, pulling the young woman towards her. Ethan looked at Catherine worriedly. She was still incredibly sensitive about certain things; one of them was her fear of letting them down. She had done no such thing but it didn't stop her from becoming upset.

"I just…wanted you to focus on getting Russell's trial out of the way. I though I could handle Yvetta, but she was…" Selina shushed her quietly and brushed her hand through her hair as Sookie watched sympathetically.

Catherine was a remarkable young woman, she was around Sookie's age, give or take a year and she was completely devoted to her vampires. She could tell just by looking at her that her greatest fear was losing them, she loved them both that much. She had hoped she could handle this by herself without letting them down, but now she felt she had done just that and she was so scared they would send her away. She was so strong but also incredibly fragile.

It was a strange combination.

"Very brave of you." Eric stated, respect evident in his voice as he spoke, Sookie leant into him as he continued to rub her back soothingly. "I should have known she was trying something," he bowed his head to Ethan apologetically, "forgive me, my Lord." Ethan shook his head.

"None of us could have guessed she was going to be so bold. Though her reaction to you and Sookie should have been an indication." He sighed and shook his head. "No matter, she is dead." Pam grinned.

"Oh yes, most certainly dead." Ethan turned his head to Sookie and gave her a small head bow.

"We owe a debt Ms Stackhouse." She blinked as Eric smiled at her reaction. "Had you not arrived, Yvetta may have done much worse than she did. Thank you." Sookie shook her head

"No you don't owe me anything." Selina suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to gasp. To her surprise, she was simply pulled into an embrace. Vampires were usually against so much contact, but Selina simply held her in a hug.

"Thank you Sookie. Thank you for helping our Catherine." Selina breathed, pulling back and smiling at her. "Thank you so much."

"No…problem." Sookie stammered, blushing as Eric and Pam grinned at each other. She was so easy to embarrass. Selina smiled, wiping a blood tear from her eye before anything else.

"Selina." She turned to her mate. "Take Catherine back to our room, make sure she's ok." She nodded and went over to Catherine. Crouching down, she lifted her bridal style in her arms and then moved out of the room at vampire speed. Ethan sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Eric, can any vampire lay claim to Yvetta?" Eric shook his head.

"No, she no longer works for me and as far as I can tell, she was simply Bill's informant. Not his human." Ethan nodded. That would make more sense. Sookie listened but said nothing, her throat hurt still hurt too much for anything but a simply sentence.

"Good, no need to pay anyone a fine then." He looked at them. "You two go back to your suite and make sure you're ready for the rest of the night." He looked at Sookie. "Selina told me that Andre was watching you, I doubt he'll sit around much longer especially since he failed to escape your attention." Sookie nodded and then yelped as Eric lifted her in his arms and sped out of the room. Ethan chuckled and shook his head, picking up the phone to make a call before heading back to his own room.

After informing Nan of the occurrence with Yvetta, Ethan left his office, instructing Marcus and Lilah to take charge and to inform him of anything that should occur. Making his way to the room he shared with Selina and Catherine, he entered to be hit the aroma of soap and sweet smelling spices from their bathroom as well as seeing Catherine's clothes folded neatly on the bed. Smiling to himself, he kicked off his boots and made his way into the bathroom.

Selina was sitting by the bathtub and was lathering Catherine's deep red hair with shampoo. Catherine was literally enveloped with bath foam as she sat with her head leaning back and eyes closed whilst her vampire attended to her. They both looked up and smiled as Ethan came in. He moved and sat down behind Selina and she leant back into him as she proceeded to rinse out Catherine's hair.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ethan asked. Catherine nodded, causing Selina to mock glare at him for making her move whilst she was having her hair washed.

"Yeah, just shaken." She said but then winced when she sat up. Selina looked worried when she did so. "She kicked me in the ribs when she tried to choke Sookie." Selina's eyes narrowed very dangerously, rage very clear within them before Ethan rubbed her tummy soothingly. She closed them and sighed. Removing his arm from her waist, Selina turned the young woman around and tapped her face reprovingly.

Pulling up her sleeve, the vampiress' fangs ran down and she bit into her wrist sharply. Holding up her bloody wrist, she gasped erotically as Catherine immediately latched on to it, holding her forearm with both hands as she drank down the blood greedily and thankfully. Selina moaned lightly as her lover drank from her, Ethan watching with a smile as Catherine lapped up the blood until the wound closed. Letting go of Selina's wrist, she lunged forward and pulled Selina into a fiery kiss. Both women mewled lightly before pulling back and touching tongues. They smiled at each other before Selina turned Catherine back around and began washing her back, whilst Ethan moved his hands to rub Selina's shoulders soothingly.

…

Sookie smiled as Eric placed her softly on the sofa of their suite and moved to the kitchen at vampire speed, returning with a cold cup of water. She took it from him and gingerly took a few sips before he took from her, placing on the table in front of them. "How are you feeling lover?" she nodded slowly.

"I'm ok, a bit sore in places." She admitted as she grimaced. Eric brushed some of her hair away from her throat to examine the mark on her neck. His eyes darkened with protective rage when he saw the thin cut in her neck where the wire had been. She reached out a hand and gently touched his cheek, making sure he was looking at her. "I'm fine, Eric." She said tenderly.

"I should have killed her that night in the bar." He growled, somehow managing to keep his fangs in. She smiled sweetly, brushing his cheek with her thumb.

"But I'm ok, I'm not dead…"

"If Pam hadn't gotten there…"

"But she _did_ get there." Sookie reminded him gently. "I'm not in the best shape, but I'm here…with you." She smiled at him lovingly. "That's all I need right now."

She loved him, god she did. More than she had ever guessed. How could she have fallen for him so deeply without ever realising it? Even with Bill's lies, she should've seen it. Eric, the vampire who had turned her world around. Eric, the vampire who had stolen her heart.

"She's lucky Pam got there before I did." Eric growled. She gently swatted his cheek and he smirked. She licked her lips and he gazed at her for a moment. "Do you want some of my blood?" He asked, quietly. She smiled.

"Please." He immediately raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down sharply. She took hold of his wrist and began drinking down his blood as he stroked the back of her head affectionately. She moaned a little as she sampled his taste. His blood was not like Bill's, it was sweeter and much more potent. She licked the last remaining drops as the wounds healed and pulled back. Eric reached out and rubbed his thumb around her mouth, cleaning away some of the excess blood.

She grabbed his hand as he pulled it away and sucked the remaining from his thumb. His eyes flared with lust as she swirled her tongue around it before pulling back. He leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers. Sookie moaned, immediately forcing her tongue into his mouth whilst sucking his tongue into hers.

She willingly let him push her back a little onto the couch when there was a knock on their door. They pulled apart with groans of frustration, Sookie pouting whilst Eric rubbed the back his neck.

"It's Jessica, she probably heard about what happened." Eric said. She nodded with a disappointed smile. However the kiss he gave her more than made for it, as the promises within it almost made her giddy with anticipation.

_I love him._

Eric pecked her forehead after breaking away from Sookie and got up. She sat up and took a deep breath to relax her suddenly raging libido. She brushed her hair back just as Eric opened the door, revealing a very worried looking Jessica.

"I'm sorry Sheriff." She greeted, apologetically. "Is Sookie here?" Eric smiled and stepped back.

"Yes, come in." he replied. Jessica immediately blurred past him and appeared in front of Sookie, kneeling on the floor and placing her hands on her knees. Where she would have jumped before, Sookie simply smiled comfortingly and placed her hands on top of the young vampire's.

"Are you ok? What happened? Pam told me it was Yvetta." Sookie nodded quickly, rubbing her thumbs along Jessica's knuckles in a calming manner. Eric who was casually leaning against the door watching calmly, letting them have their space. He barely acknowledged Pam as she came and stood in the doorway, looking at Jessica and Sookie with concern.

She looked at her maker and he simply nodded slightly, causing her to smile and turn her gaze back to the young woman in front of them.

"I'm fine sweetie, Yvetta managed to get the drop on me." Sookie said as the redhead checked her over for any signs of injury. "Eric beat you to it, I'm fine." Jessica giggled lightly and nodded, before pulling her into a hug.

"If Bill was right about anything, it's that you can't seem to stay out of trouble." Sookie giggled as well, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, but it's part of my charm."

"Too right it is." Pam muttered to Eric. "Enough to ensnare you anyway." Eric grinned.

"Upset you didn't get there first?" He teased. She scoffed.

"Please, I've got what I want." She retorted, eying Jessica with great satisfaction.

"Hmmm, getting soft on me Pam?" Eric answered. Pam kicked him in the shin with scowl, causing him to chuckle a bit. He barely felt anything due to being so much older than her. He also knew that Pam would be blushing if she were human as he could feel her embarrassment over their bond. As they bantered, Sookie and Jessica broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Call me if you need anything." Sookie looked up at Eric as Jessica spoke.

"I will, but I've got everything I need right now." Eric gazed at her softly and Jessica smirked.

"Sap." Sookie swatted at her as Jessica smiled, standing to leave with Pam. The older vampire wrapped her arm around Jessica before leading her away, giving a departing smile to Sookie. Eric closed the door behind them and made his way back over to Sookie. He looked closely at the marks on her neck, running his finger across them gently. He leant back and smiled.

"They are healing nicely." He informed her, before leaning in and planting a very soft kiss on her neck. She shivered at the action. "In a couple of hours, they should be gone." She smiled before reaching forward to cup his face.

She needed to tell him.

"Eric…I need to say something…" he frowned, causing her to giggle. "It's not something bad I promise." He nodded.

"Is something on your mind?" She took a deep breath. This was it.

"Eric…I…" A sudden ring tone went off and they growled in frustration. Really? Now of all times? Eric looked at her extremely apologetically and she sighed, nodding. It could wait she supposed. Eric pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"Yes?" he listened for a few moments before growling in annoyance. "Very well, I shall be there Nan." And with that he quickly hung-up, sighing angrily before turning to Sookie. "I'm sorry my love, Nan has requested a quick review of my statement." She nodded before realising something.

My love?

Did he…?

Could he possibly…?

"It's ok, Eric. I understand, I'm gonna head to the bar anyway." He nodded and gave a quick, but passionate kiss. She smiled adoringly as he stood up and made his way out of the room. He paused at the door to smile back at her and to give her a quick wink before departing.

Sighing to herself dreamily as well as irritably, Sookie stood up and quickly ran to find her purse and re-do her make up for the night. After setting herself to rights, she exited the suite and locked the door before heading towards the elevator.

She waited patiently until it reached the floor and immediately headed out to the bar. Some of the vampires bowed their heads respectfully to her; she gave a nod in return having seen Eric do it enough times. Reaching the bar, she stayed away from the dancers and the men drooling over them. Sitting down, she asked for a gin and tonic. As soon as it came, she began drinking it.

She sat quietly, keeping her shields up and simply enjoying the solitude so to speak. As much as she loved the time she spent with Eric, she did enjoy time to herself every now and then. It gave her time to reflect and think about things without the hassle of everyone else's thoughts. She took another sip of her drink before a familiar voice broke her trail of thought.

"Sookie." She sighed and turned her head over her shoulder to see Bill standing behind her. He looked concerned and she felt grateful for that. Hopefully, he wouldn't be pushing his boundaries anymore.

"Bill." She replied, before turning back to her drink. He licked his lips, keeping his distance.

"May I sit with you?" She shrugged, indifferently.

"I suppose." He nodded and took a seat next to her. He called for a true blood and immediately took a sip when it came to him. For a moment the former lovers simply sat in silence, Bill contemplating his drink and Sookie simply waiting for Eric to finish his meeting.

"I heard about Yvetta." He finally said. She rolled her eyes, not at him though. It seemed word travelled fast. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that she almost got away with what she did."

"Almost being the key word in that sentence." Sookie stated. Bill sniggered and sighed.

"Still, I'm sorry she was here to cause you pain." She shook her head.

"Not your fault, Bill." She answered, matter-of-factly. "We couldn't have guessed." He nodded once.

"Are you ok?" She smiled. It seemed he was still worrying about her, which was touching but not enough for her to forgive him. One day perhaps. Her feelings for him were long gone, replacing by her love for Eric.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pam got there before Yvetta could do some real damage and Eric took care of the pain." Bill grimaced but stayed silent about Eric.

"That's good to hear." He answered coolly. "Andre was asking about you." Her gaze shot to him and he turned his eyes to hers.

"What did you tell him?" She demanded.

"Nothing, I swear. But you need to be careful Sookie," he pleaded with her, "Andre is not going to care about Eric."

"Then he's an idiot, just like I told Pam." Bill snorted; he had to agree with that. They were silent for a long before he cleared his throat.

"Being with Eric will be dangerous you know?" he stated. Sookie sighed, exasperatedly.

"Bill…"

"No, I'm not trying anything. Eric is more powerful than all other Sheriffs in America and anyone would be foolish to try anything against him." He stated. "I see that now," He added, much to Sookie's private amusement. "But he has many enemies and they may use you to get to him."

"I know that Bill, what do you think one of the first things Eric told me was when I first began this relationship?" She enquired. He looked away and she sighed. "I appreciate the concern Bill, but I'll be ok."

"I hope so." Bill replied, before looking around in alarm. His eyes were wide and panicked, causing her to frown. "Where's your room Sookie?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"Why?" He glared at her pointedly and she huffed. "Room 541 why?" He grabbed her arm and began pulling her from the bar. "What are you…?"

"Sookie, I know I don't deserve it, but please just trust me." He pleaded desperately. She snatched her arm out of his grasp and put her hands on her hips.

"If you think…"

"Going somewhere Compton?" Bill froze as Sookie looked behind her. Andre was standing there, looking smug as he eyed her lustfully. Bill was trying to get away her from him? She glanced at her ex who was staring at Andre as well, clearly afraid but also standing his ground. "And just where are you taking Ms Stackhouse?"

"It's not what you think Andre…" he began before he stepped back as teenaged vampire got his face.

"Really? I seem to remember telling you to bring her to me…yet I see you taking her away, towards the elevator. Why is that?" Bill stammered as Andre stared at him viciously. "I expect you to follow orders William, not disobey." Bill bowed his head as Andre turned to Sookie. "Ms Stackhouse…we meet at last." He drawled. Sookie felt sick as his eyes roamed over her and glared at him defiantly.

"Unfortunately." She spat. Crossing her arms, she stood before him, brave and tall. His eyes flashed dangerously, but she didn't blink. "What do you want with me?"

"I see rumours of your fiery personality are not exaggerated." He mused with a smirk. "I like that." She made a look of disgust and he chuckled. "Do not be so quick to judge Ms Stackhouse, you don't even know me."

"And I don't want to either. Now if you'll excuse me." She began walking past Bill, who looked amazed at her bravado as she began heading towards the elevator. She didn't get far as Andre suddenly appeared in front of her and she stopped, not even flinching at his vampire speed.

"Hold on, I'm not finished with you yet." He growled threateningly. He frowned when she didn't even step back, who did she think she was? "I hear that you are the Viking's…" he began.

"I am Eric's." She declared proudly. "I have no intention of changing that any time soon." She added, though this only caused him to leer at her.

"Are you sure Ms Stackhouse?" he asked, reaching out towards her. Sookie resisted the urge to gag as his hand touched her arm. "I assure you I am a very generous vampire." He stroked up, her skin was smooth and soft and he could imagine what she would feel like against him. "I can give you anything you want, make your every wish come true." He went on. "You could learn to love me you know…I assure you, you would never regret it."

"What I want is for you to stop touching me!" With a growl, Sookie slapped his hand off of her and he blinked, before his eyes turned angry.

"You will never have me, not in a thousand years." Sookie snarled. Andre's fangs ran down and he stepped towards her threateningly.

"I would listen if I were you. If I wanted, I could just take you and Northman could do nothing to stop me!" He hissed.

"Are you sure about that?" Sookie smiled in relief as a familiar female voice spoke. Andre stopped and turned around. Pam was walking towards them, looking both angry and cautious as she came to a stop next to Sookie, looking at Andre. She was still wearing her leather corset and high-heels. Bill stepped up as well, obviously siding with Sookie as Andre smirked. "Don't you ever tire of taking what doesn't belong to you Andre?" Pam hissed as Sookie stepped back behind the vampires flanking her.

"Well, it's been a long time Pamela." Andre purred. His voice had changed, it was much more smug and chilling as he gazed at the vampiress. Sookie wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't stand behind Pam but she did and it shocked her. Pam's hand was trembling, horribly. Her fist was clenched but she was able to keep the rest of her from shaking.

"Not long enough." Pam spat in return. "Eric wouldn't appreciate you talking to his human Andre." He chuckled dryly as he stepped forward, enjoying the fact that Pam was obviously trying not to step back.

"Eric isn't here. What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Pam flinched as he smirked. "Now before you rudely interrupted, I believe I was talking to Ms Stackhouse." He went to step past her but she moved in front him.

"No, I believe you were done." She said, with more confidence than she felt. He looked at her, his eyes wide with rage as she clenched her jaw.

"Step back Pamela, perhaps you have forgotten who you are dealing with." He threatened. Bill looked at Pam concerned before turning his eyes back to Andre. Pam didn't move causing the teenaged vampire to smirk.

With a sudden force, he backhanded her away. Pam gasped hitting the wall as Bill tried to tackle Andre. He was caught as Andre kneed him hard in the gut, before driving his elbow into his neck. Bill yelled out in pain, before being punched in the throat and then thrown aside with ease. Suddenly Pam found herself pinned against the wall by Andre who was smirking at her. She had no doubt he could sense her fear, but she refused to let it show.

"You've grown a backbone my dear. Eric is too lenient for his own good."

"Pam!" Sookie shouted starting forward. Andre turned his eyes.

"Stay where you are!" She froze as he glared at her. "Come any closer and she dies." She gulped as he turned back to his captive. "Dear Pamela, have you forgotten about me so easily?" He asked, sounding hurt as she trembled in his grasp. "You haven't thought about me at all?" he moved his hand up her arm. "You haven't," he suddenly seized the front of her corset, "_missed_ me?" he tore down Pam's corset, exposing her breasts and causing her to whimper and Sookie to gasp. He shot his deadly eyes back to Sookie as she glared at him angrily.

"Leave her alone Andre!" She demanded. He grinned at her.

"Stay. Where. You. Are." He repeated. He turned his eyes back to Pam, who was glaring defiantly at him, desperately fighting off her humiliation. "You remember don't you? I promised you everything and you just threw it back in my face. You thought you could embarrass me like that? You foolish girl." Pam hissed at him, in spite of her fear.

Yes she remembered, oh she remembered.

"The only fool is you." She retorted. "Or have you forgotten what Eric did to you when he found out?" He stiffened and she sneered at him. "You have no idea what you," she shrieked as he spun her round and pinned her front against the wall, bending her at an angle and holding her hands against the wall. "No…" she whispered, a blood tear slipping from her eyes as he put his hand on her hip.

Sookie could only watch, unable to move out fear for Pam's life. Pam…oh God what had Andre done to her?

"What's that?" Andre asked, kicking Pam's legs apart. She whimpered, as he widened her stance, not here, not again. This couldn't happen again. The memories came back all at once, her screams, her pleas, his laughter and the pain. Oh God the pain! She shook her head as she could hear the obvious intent in his voice. "I couldn't quite hear you Pam." His head slipped under her skirt and rubbed along her underwear, fingering it lightly. "Still so immodest," he shook his head as he ran his hand over her exposed buttocks, causing her trying shrink away but he tightened his grip painfully on her, "so disrespectful, perhaps you need a _reminder?_" He suddenly tore Pam's panties off of her with a sickening rip, causing her to yelp and began fiddling with his belt as she struggled, desperately.

He just managed to undo his zipper when…

"NO!" A sudden white light flashed in his left eye and he was sent flying across the hallway. He crashed into the floor with yell of pain, before leaping to his feet, fangs down and enraged. Pam sunk to the floor, blood tears streaming down her face as she muttered rapidly in Swedish as he stared at Sookie. Her hands were held out in front of her, her palms glowing softly as she glared at him, eyes glowing bright blue.

He roared like beast and charged at her. She grit her teeth, ready to fight back but he never reached her. He was suddenly tackled and slammed into the wall with loud crash, a large hand gripping his throat like a vice, growing ever tighter. He looked up into the dark, furious and blazing blue eyes of Eric Northman. The Viking's fangs were down, his stance was rigid; every inch of him was tensed, braced, prepared to kill as he glared murderously at the Queen's progeny.

Andre's arrogance still blinded him to the utter peril he was in as he growled indignantly. "Release me Northman! Do you forget who is my maker?" Eric got right into his face, fangs gleaming menacingly.

"Just because the Queen is your mistress will not keep you safe from me." Eric retorted, driving his knee into his groin, causing the younger vampire to groan in pain. "You have hurt Pam for the last time!" He snarled, slamming Andre's head into the wall. "You sick," he slammed his head into the plaster again to emphasise each word, "twisted, delusional and disgusting excuse for a vampire!" He altered his grip and smashed him face-first into the floor, as Sookie ran to Pam, who was sobbing against the wall. Eric kicked Andre across the floor, blurring over to him and seizing him by the neck again.

Lifting him, Eric flung him down the corridor and into the wall. Andre rolled onto his front as Eric advanced on him. With hiss, he leapt to his feet and whipped around. But then he froze.

Eric was standing there, every pore screaming with his killing intent. But in front of him stood Sophie-Anne Leclerq, his maker. She was staring at him coldly and immediately Andre felt fear creep into his gut. Sensing something behind him, causing him to look behind him and see the entire Vanguard, led by Ethan standing there. Selina looked just about ready to dissect him as Ethan stared at him.

"Andre," he slowly turned his eyes back to his maker, who had spoken, "on your knees." He felt immediately, her willpower and authority as his maker compressing his mind, demanding he obey. With no choice, he sank down to his knees. She walked up to him, eying him with an icy glare before she glanced back at Pam. Her eyes softened at the still distraught progeny who was leaning against Sookie, before glaring back him.

She promptly backhanded him around the face, hard enough to break his nose. He looked up at her in shock.

"Explain." Sophie demanded, her voice like velvet but with an undertone of rage that made even Eric step back a bit. Andre lowered his head.

"Mistress, I…"

"I said explain!" She roared, her fangs dropping in her anger and humiliation. Her own child had caused such a disturbance when she had given her word that nothing would occur. "I'm not interested in your excuses! I want answers and I want them NOW!" He flinched but then glared at her, resentfully.

"I was merely trying to claim what should be mine!" He spat back in response. Sookie helped Pam cover her modesty, tying the corset back over her chest. The vampiress smiled gratefully, shakily getting to her feet as the scene continued to unfold in front of them. "You promised me…"

"I will tell you what I told Compton." She retorted. "She is no more yours than she is mine!" He flinched, but still glared angrily.

"You promised me the telepath!" He growled, his fangs lengthening in his frustration. Eric's eyes snapped to her as Sookie looked quite shocked by it as well. Ethan and Selina remained impassive. "You said she would be mine!"

"A promise I had no intention of keeping Andre." Sophie answered calmly. His eyes went wide with disbelief as Eric raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually glad that Eric got to her first. Even if Compton had brought her to the palace, I would've kept her for myself." She continued as Sookie stood up with Pam, watching the scene with interest. "Do you really think I would've let you have her with your track record? How many of your human pets have survived a year, yet alone a few months?" She demanded. Sookie paled at the thought. None of Andre's humans had survived? And she was going to be given to him?

"That's not the point!" Andre started.

"And have you forgotten Pam?" She snarled, casting her eyes back at Pam with a great deal of regret. "What you did to her…was something I should have foreseen but did not. I was too late to prevent you from taking what you wanted," Pam flinched and the Queen's eyes gave her an apologetic look, "and I should have left you to be punished, but my love for you as your maker got the better of me." She shook her head. "Not this time…" she finished softly and regretfully. As Andre began to speak, his eyes wide with fear, she punched him viciously around the face, dropping him to the ground, his jaw broken.

With a solemn expression, she looked up at Ethan. "He is yours to punish. I will not interfere." As he nodded, she then turned around to Sookie and Pam and shocked everyone. She bowed her head in submission. "What Andre has done and tried to do is on my head." Pam and Sookie looked at each other as the queen kept her head bowed. "As his maker, I will accept whatever judgement you lay upon him." With that Sophie-Anne raised her head, no sign of remorse for her actions against her progeny and turned away, walking to her room with the dignified grace only a queen could manage.

Eric shook himself from his shock and crouched down in front of Pam. He reached out gently and cupped her cheek. She leant into his palm, closing her eyes, rubbing her cheek into his skin, like a kitten. He looked at Sookie who nodded quietly and stood up. He smiled thankfully before gathering his progeny in his arms and zipping away at vampire speed.

Sookie approached the crippled form of Andre and glared at him in disgust. He turned his eyes up to her, hate and humiliation glowing with in. His jaw had already healed.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

"A coward." She replied, simply. He snarled at her, moving to get up. He let out a strangled grunt as Selina pinned him back to the floor, her slender her wound tightly around his throat. Sookie turned her eyes back to Ethan. "What'll happen to him?" He shrugged.

"Whatever Selina chooses. We won't kill him, but we will remind him of his place." He then turned his eyes to the Queen's progeny and a malicious gleam shot through them. For the first time, Sookie was truly afraid of the ancient vampire before her. "How much pain he endures, will depend on how quickly he remembers." He then moved his head and in flash, Selina and Andre we gone. "Take the night off Sookie, Eric will be with you when he has finished tending to Pam." She nodded and made her way out of the corridor.

After returning to her room, she didn't have to wait long. She intended to have a quick shower and just lie in bed until Eric came back. However as soon as she sat down on the sofa to get a moments reprieve, the door to the suite was open and Eric walked in.

His movements were different. The arrogant, casual swagger that he usually carried himself with was gone. His usually self-assured steps were now older and wearier. He sighed as he closed the door and took off his jacket. Dropping on the back of a chair, he ran his hands through his hair as he moved into the sitting area where Sookie was waiting.

He gave her a tired smile before plopping down next to her. She immediately took his hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"How is she?" She enquired. Eric closed his eyes for a moment before answering.

"Sleeping. She went into down time soon after I took her back to her room. Jessica is with her." He replied. She nodded, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. She needed to know what had happened. What Andre said…did it mean?

"Is what the Queen said true Eric?" She asked. "Is it as bad as it seems?" He shut his eyes painfully and nodded once. "Oh God…" she breathed, horror building inside her.

"I will not tell you the story. It is Pam's not mine." He sighed, a single red tear slipping down his cheek. "It is a terrible tale." She nodded in understanding.

"I guess, now I know why she really warned me about Andre." She muttered. Eric nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you fault." He stated. She shook her head guiltily.

"If I hadn't…"

"Sookie." He said her name with such authority that she promptly shut her own. "It is not your fault. I never imagined Andre would do something so publicly. No-one is to blame. Bill surprised me with his actions."

"Same. I suppose I should be grateful." Sookie answered. He nodded and they slipped in silence for a moment. Then she decided she couldn't hold it back any longer. It was selfish and completely inappropriate at this point in time, but she needed to say something. "Eric…"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something." She bit her lip as Eric looked at her concerned.

"Is what you were going to tell me earlier." She nodded once before casting herself astride his thighs. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"It's…it's just…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He tilted his head, frowning in concern.

"Sookie?"

"I love you, Eric." He went still and she tensed, awaiting his rejection or his acceptance. Everything was still, the room, the city outside and even the bond. Their usually vibrant connection was as silent as Eric as he gazed at her for a long moment.

She braced herself as his face completely blank of emotion. Oh God, she'd blown it! She should've kept quiet and just let it be. She shouldn't have said anything….but wait…

His eyes had brightened.

And a wide smile covered his lips.

"My dearest Sookie," he whispered, cupping her face with his hands, "I love you as well." She blinked back some tears, sniffing with joy as a smile lit up her face.

"Really?" She squeaked.

"More than life itself." She sobbed with joy before lunging forward and kissing him ferociously. Cupping his face with her hands, she sucked his tongue into her mouth as they kissed passionately. They broke apart, their foreheads leaning against each others. "Oh Sookie…" he breathed.

"I love you. I love you." She chanted, kissing every inch of his face that she could. He nodded against her before catching her lips with his.

"I love you too." He answered. "Let me show you." She nodded, eager, desperate, aching for it.

With a loving smile, Eric stood up and carried her to their bedroom, impatient to show her just how deep their love was. Their long wait was over, they had crossed the final bridge. Their bond was complete.

* * *

_Please don't hate me for Pam! I needed something that would truly make Eric hate Andre and I concluded it should be something very close to home. We all know that Pam is Eric's world before he meets Sookie, even if he doesn't show it. Don't worry Andre will get his!_

_Hope you liked it. Give me your thoughts guys._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 for y'all enjoy and Pam gets her vamp on :D_

* * *

Her body was tingling.

No…her body was burning.

No…her body was completely on fire!

Sookie was panting with pleasure. Her body screaming with ecstasy whilst begging for a release from the erotic it was under at the same time. She bit her pillow to try and hold back her screams as Eric continued to thrust into her.

Their love confession the night before had lit something primal within them. They had been in a breathless, sensual dance of limbs as they had fallen into bed. The night was a chorus of their moans, grunts and cries of pleasure as they were in frenzy of sexual energy, never parting from one another. There had been no rest, no reprieve from the whirlwind of gratification they had thrown themselves in. Only the coming of the dawn had stopped them and both of them had slipped into slumber, exhausted and sated.

Sookie had thought that their hours of passionate lovemaking would have been enough. Numerous positions, an uncountable of times she had screamed Eric's name in completion. She thought their desire for each other had been satisfied after at least half a night.

She had been proven how completely wrong she was with the coming of the next evening.

She had awoken to find Eric feasting on her sex and her body had immediately ignited into a fire, fuelled by her lust, love and desire for Eric. After an intense orgasm, she had for all intents and purposes had thrown him on his back and rode him at a frantic pace, but even that wasn't enough. Now their bed was in complete disarray as a result of their frenzied passion, the sheets dangling over the edges of the mattress and their duvet's were messed up, not even covering their bodies. It had not ended, they had just kept on, she had still healing bite marks on either thigh and Eric had one on his throat and another on his chest.

Like last night, Sookie had been taken to heights far beyond anything she had ever experienced. And it _still_ wasn't enough.

And here she was, on her knees, her breasts pressed against the mattress of the bed, her face turned sideways on her pillow and her ass in the air as Eric pumped into her from behind. She gasped and mewled as he gripped her hips; the pleasure rocketing through her was too much for her arms to take. They had given out not long after Eric had swiftly flipped them into this position and her hands were literally splayed next to her head. She squealed and whimpered into her pillow, her body was a literally ablaze with lust.

"So _good_…" She whimpered, biting her pillow again to stifle yet another scream. Eric grinned.

"Sookie, my Sookie." Sookie's only reply was an extremely long moan after a sensually deep thrust. Her entire body shuddered.

"Yours." She agreed, breathlessly as he made another deep thrust. "So close, Eric. I'm_ so close_." She moaned deeply, bucking into him as he continued to pump into her.

"Don't hold back." He answered, keeping his thrusts long and deep. She arched her back, presenting herself to him even more. "Sookie let go. Let me hear you, let it out." She felt her body tremble right before it detonated into bliss. She let out a shrill cry of completion as Eric thrust into her, filling her right to the hilt. He swelled and exploded within her, as he growled in ecstasy.

She felt him slouch slightly as she tried to regain her breath. There were tears in her eyes just from the pleasure. Good god what had he done to her? She whimpered in disappointment as he pulled out slowly and flopped down next to her. She tried to not let her ego swell too much at the fact he was breathing heavily. Suddenly realising her ass was still in the air; she lowered it down so she was laying completely on her front.

She felt Eric's arm wrap around her and she wiggled around so she could press her back against his chest.

"My god." She whispered, stilling trying to catch her breath as Eric pulled one of the duvets over them. Even then, it only covered the middle of their bodies, due to the absolute disarray it was in.

"No, just me lover." He chuckled. She giggled, sighing contently.

"Seriously Eric, the sun set at 7 tonight." She stated in a matter of fact manner. He simply hummed in response. "It's now midnight, we're gonna end up killing each other at this rate." He chuckled again, planting a kiss on her shoulder. She shivered.

"Can you think of a better way to go?" he asked. She giggled, turning around so she could face him.

"Of course not." She answered, as she brushed a hand down his cheek. She leant her forehead against his. "Why couldn't I have met you first?" Eric blinked, unsure if she realised what she'd said out loud.

"Sookie?" She looked up at him and he was startled to see tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could've met you before Bill." She admitted bluntly. "I remember seeing you that first night and thinking "My God, he is so beautiful." But I was with Bill, so I tried not to show it." She sniffled a little bit. "God I wish I'd just been able to see you without Bill now, I wish we'd met without him even being there."

"Sookie…you don't know if our relationship would've been any different…" he started.

"But what if it was Eric?" She interrupted, sniffing through her tears. "What if we had met first? No Bill, no lies, no blood. Would I've seen you as I do now? Without Bill's lies clouding my judgement, would _we _have happened sooner?" She shook her head, hiccupping a little. "God, I really wish I'd met you first." She whispered.

"Sookie…" he answered, cupping her face adoringly. "My darling Sookie, you can't worry about that now. We're here now, are we not?" She nodded, still weeping silently

"But, I just…I treated you so wrong…so horribly, all because of what he told me. Now I know what your position entails, I look back and I think about how stupid I was." She sniffled. "Damn it, Eric…I'm so sorry for that."

"Don't be Sookie." He said. "It's in the past."

"I should've realised how I feel about you much sooner than…"

"Sookie. Stop." He commanded. She looked at him sorrowfully and he smiled lovingly. "Don't ever apologise for who you are or how we got here. Yes the path was long, hard and painful for us both. But I would gladly walk it again and again, just to have you in my arms." He traced his thumb over her cheek. "Ju längre vägen, desto större är belöningen." She frowned at him, curiously.

"What does that mean?" she enquired, he smiled.

"The longer the road, the greater the reward." He explained. She looked at him, wide-eyed and he stroked her cheek a little more. "I will never regret the decisions I made that brought me here. You shouldn't either. Every choice we made got us to this moment. A thousand years I have been waiting to feel this again. You have awoken emotions I had long thought forgotten and now I can say," he leant his forehead against hers. "A thousands years, I've been waiting and searching for someone who can reawaken my undead heart. I was searching for you…and now that I've found you, I'm never letting go." She smiled tearfully, reaching up to wrap her fingers around his hand.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." He answered instantly. She closed her eyes with a loving and beautiful smile as she felt a powerful surge of joy erupt through her.

"I love you." He smiled, touching his nose to hers.

"I love you too. My Sookie." He breathed in return.

"Hmmm," she purred, planting a chaste kiss on his lips, "my Eric." He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers again. She sighed into his mouth as they kissed lightly, enjoying the faint sensual pressure on the other's mouth.

Eric's hand trailed down her side to her hip, before slipping around a gripping her ass. Sookie gasped and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't help but moan as their tongues began their erotic dance once more. His hand squeezed firmly but lovingly, causing her to wiggle and then he slipped his hand round her front.

Sookie squealed as he petted her sex lightly before sliding a finger into her. She was more than ready for him, her sex burning from her desire as he began kissing her neck.

She didn't protest as he rolled her over onto her back, his finger pumping lightly as she mewled quietly as he nibbled on her throat.

"Again?" She whimpered, trying to sound incredulous but failing miserably. God knows she wanted him just as much

"Always with you." He replied, his mouth descending to her breast. She arched into him as he suckled lightly on her nipple, rolling his tongue over it before biting gently. Sookie moaned as he added a second finger.

"You're insatiable …" she whispered saucily, her own hand sliding down to find him hard and ready for her again. She curled her fingers around and began to stroke, thumbing the head of his member with each pump. He growled erotically as she nibbled at his neck.

"And you're irresistible." He retorted, before moaning as she squeezed gently. She bit into his neck tenderly and he growled at her. "And who's insatiable now?"

"It's so hard not to be when you," she nipped his earlobe, "tease me like this." She answered as she pulled back to gaze into his eyes. They looked at each other longingly, their hands pleasuring the others sex as they had an unspoken conversation. Then Eric surged forward and claimed her lips, Sookie immediately moaned, releasing him and winding her hands into his hair as his finger left her. She gasped as his tip parted her folds and arched right into him as he pushed all the way into her.

The pace wasn't frantic this time. There were no sounds of their skin slapping together. They moved slowly, relishing every movement, every kiss and every touch. But the fire was still an inferno of lust and the passion between them was still just as strong.

Sookie mewled, wrapping her legs tightly around him and locking her ankles. Eric brought his lips to hers in a sweet loving kiss, which she eagerly returned. She weaved her hands into his hair and slipped her tongue into his mouth as he thrust into her. Each thrust he made was erotically deep, hitting that spot that made her convulse with ecstasy. Every one of her resulting moans was long, her body shuddering as a result.

The bodies were so energised with sexual vigour that it didn't take long for them to start reaching their peaks. Sookie's hands travelled to his backside and pushed lightly. Eric sped up his movements just a bit but it was enough. She cried out, thrashing her head to every side as she tightened around him, wrestling him back into her whenever he pulled out.

Then finally, Eric latched onto her and once again surged into her, filling her completely as she climaxed around him. She arched into him, her breasts crushed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back, planting open mouth kisses on her throat. Sookie finally lowered herself back down, whimpering lightly as he softened within her.

She gave him a dreamy smile, lazily kissing him as he settled on top of her, still buried inside her. "Yeah, must certainly going to kill each other." She muttered causing him to chuckle heartily.

"Hmm, and yet I fail to see the negative." He replied. She giggled as he propped his elbow up and leaned his head on his hand as he gazed down at her. She hummed contentedly, moving a hand to brush through his hair again, loving the softness of it as she ran her fingers through his locks.

"What's on the agenda tonight?" She enquired. Eric sighed, shifting a little and inciting a gasp for her as he did so. She scowled at him. "You did that on purpose."

"Perhaps…" she swatted his shoulder and he chuckled before becoming serious once again. "Tonight I have to deal with Andre's blood offence against both Pam and you. And I will have to speak to the Queen as well."

"I was surprised that she was so willing to allow her own child to be punished." Sookie replied.

"Even if she did stand by his side, there was nothing she could have done. Andre has been walking a fine line for a long time now and she has grown tired of his continued disobedience." Eric answered.

"I don't understand." She stated. "Why doesn't she just command him not to do those things?" Eric sighed.

"It would be an abuse of her power as a Maker." He answered. Sookie frowned so he went on. "We cannot command our progenies to do anything that would change who or what they are. If she commanded Andre to say, not act on his desires for blood and sex that would challenge his nature." Sookie nodded slowly. "Maker's cannot force a change on our progenies personality or nature, we can only inspire them to change. Just as you cannot force your brother to stop whoring around your town, you can also inspire him not to." She nodded slowly.

"I think I understand." He tilted his head.

"If you want the story…you should speak to Pam." He said, predicting her next question. "It is not mine to tell." She nodded and sighed.

"I hope she's ok."

"Pam is strong and stubborn. She downright refuses to let Andre beat her, so she will recover and become stronger for it." Eric said in a soothing manner. She smiled, wrapping her arms and legs around him and pulling him into a hug.

"I hope you're right."

…

Selina arched off of the desk with a husky moan as Ethan thrust into her deeply and sensually. She thrashed her head from side to side, growling erotically as her fangs slid out. Ethan kept his own fangs in. His clothes were scattered around his office as he had Selina spread on his desk, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Her dress was pulled down to her waist, exposing everything beneath and above her belly button. Her underwear was somewhere with Ethan's clothes as the two vampires furiously made love on top of the desk.

Ethan had awoken before her as always and started work as soon as he did so. It didn't surprise him when the sudden smell of sex and lust started emerging from one of the suites in his hotel. It didn't take him long to guess it was a certain Viking and telepath in the throes of passion. He had just ignored it until Selina awoke. He was immediately bombarded by her arousal and lust through their bond. He distinctly felt her pleasure, as well as Catherine's, a few moments later. Sookie and Eric's frolicking had obviously instigated something in Selina as well.

After an hour of feeling Selina and Catherine's love making through the bond, Selina had come to his office. The scent of her arousal, perfume and the still strong aroma of sex from Eric and Sookie's suite was almost overpowering.

Selina, after bursting into his office, slamming and locking the door, had thrown everything off of his desk and hauled him to her with a fervour neither had experienced for at least a century. The two vampires had swiftly undressed each other and proceeded to re-christen every surface in the office. The desk four times, the sofa twice, the floor and wall countless times.

Their lovemaking before this night had been just that: lovemaking. A reminder of the powerful connection that was between them. The eternal devotion the two had for each other that had not waned with two thousand years of being together.

But this night was something different. Something primal and passionate that they had always kept reserved around Catherine. Not lovemaking, just a good hard fuck.

Ethan growled lightly, pulling her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met furiously, tongues wrestling as he deliberately, nicked his on her fangs. Her eyes widened and she gasped as the taste of his blood registered on her tongue, her arousal skyrocketing. She shoved herself forward, falling to the floor with him still within her and began moving her hips furiously on his, their bodies coming together with incredible force. She put her hands on his chest, her hips swirling and crashing as she took him in as far she could. Reaching down, she whipped her dress over her head, leaving them both naked, save the black high heels she was still wearing. Tossing her dress across the room where it landed on a lamp, she raised a nail and dragged it across her throat, opening the artery there for him as she continued to ride him.

Ethan sat up, his lips wrapping around the wound and drinking down her blood. She cried out, her body suddenly exploding into orgasm the second he began to pull from the wound. He continued to drink until the wound closed up. Selina gasped but then giggled as he swiftly flipped over so he was on top and began thrusting into her with extreme vigour, both gazing hard at each other.

Selina moaned loudly as their skin slapped together at vampire speed as she began tighten around him once more, she had lost count of the number of times he had taken her over the edge. Two thousand years and he could still drive her into a complete and utter frenzy of lust. She cried out, feeling her climax building as he lowered his mouth to her ample breasts. She fisted her hands in his hair as he plunged into her hard and fast. She gasped out, pulling his hair causing him to hiss as their bodies denoted into wondrous oblivion.

"Ethan!" she screamed out as he released into her with a roar and she arched right into him as he wrapped his arms around her. She lowered herself to the floor and retracted her fangs, as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. They lay there, breathing heavily, naked limbs entangled as they came down from their high.

Then Selina raised her head and bit lightly on his shoulder with her blunt teeth. She did so again all along his shoulder to his collarbone then up his neck before finally meeting his lips in a deep and loving kiss. She broke away, smiling up at him.

"I love you." She uttered. He smiled, planting another kiss on her lips.

"As I love you." She smiled back before sighing contently and leant back on the floor, closing her eyes as they lay together on the floor his office. "Well that was something else." Ethan stated dryly yet seriously, She chuckled throatily before giving a small moan of satisfaction.

"You haven't been _that_ invigorated in a while, my darling." She replied, running her hands through his hair. "Then again, neither have I." She admitted. He nibbled on her neck and she mewled lightly. "Oh don't start again. I don't think I can walk as it is." She pleaded, jokingly. He hummed into her neck, still nibbling lightly before sliding down her body, slipping out of her in the process, much to Selina's dismay if her cry of disappointment was anything to go by.

Selina gasped, letting out a long moan so deep her whole body shuddered as Ethan gave a long, sensual lick of her sex before moving to lie beside her. She let out a long breath before turning to look at him, scowling playfully.

"I had almost forgotten how much of a tease you are as well." She growled mockingly. Ethan chuckled before kissing her again. She sighed contentedly again as she sniffed the air and giggled. "Well Sookie and Eric have finally calmed down. Imagine how mortified she'll be when she finds out she inspired us to fuck like animals in your office." He smirked rolling onto his back and she quickly moved towards him so she could snuggle into his shoulder.

"Eric will be glowing with ego that's for sure." She giggled again before they settled into a comfortable silence. For a moment they just lay there, basking in each other's presence before Ethan sighed. "I suppose you should go and pay young Andre a visit." As he made to move, Selina wrapped both an arm and a leg around him and pulled him back down. He groaned with a chuckle as she laid her head back onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"No, I can stay here for little bit." She stated, draping her arm over his chest and her leg across his waist. She snuggled into his shoulder again as he wrapped his arm around her and she sighed contentedly. "There's plenty of time to play with Andre later. For now, I just want to lie here with my husband."

…

Sookie fidgeted as the door unlocked and Jessica stood on the other side. She gasped at the sight the greeted her. The young vampiress looked upset and tired, which was surprising. Her cheeks were streaked with red and her hair was tied in a very messy ponytail. She was wearing short-shorts and a tank top and she sighed shakily when she saw the telepath.

"Sookie…" Without a word, Sookie stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. Jessica quickly latched onto her and sniffed quietly. She didn't start crying again but she was shaking horribly. "You here to see Pam?" She asked.

"Both of you actually, Jessica." Sookie answered truthfully. She'd been just as worried about the Jessica as she had Pam. "How're you holding up?" She enquired as they sat down. The redhead looked down for a moment.

"I dunno…last night was hard. She woke up soon after Eric left and just started crying. All I could do was lay with her and hold her while she cried. She didn't try to push me away but she's been really withdrawn since she woke up." Jessica explained. "I've never seen her like this." Sookie rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine soon. Whatever Andre did…" before she could finish, they heard Pam call out from her room.

"Don't talk like I can't hear you two. Get in here already." They both snorted, glad to hear some of Pam's dryness was back. They both stood up and headed into Pam's bedroom.

Upon entering they saw Pam sitting on her bed and Sookie gasped in shock at Pam's appearance. Her cheeks were completely stained with red to the point that her skin could barely be seen behind the bloodstains on her cheeks. Her hair was in complete disarray, something Sookie was not used to seeing. She was used to seeing Pam looking flawless and completely glamorous not this horrid appearance of grief and defeat.

"Oh Pam…" Sookie said, coming over to her. Pam sighed and lay back down with a growl of annoyance.

"Don't pity me Sookie, I'm fine." Sookie raised a brow and Pam lowered her head and sniffed. "You're just like Eric. Nothing gets by you at all." She chuckled and Sookie sat down next to her. "I suppose you want to know what happened to me." Sookie sighed and looked down.

"It did cross my mind. But I'm not going to pressure you at all." Pam smiled gratefully and moved to stand by the window to look out of it.

"No, you deserve an explanation, it's just I never thought I'd see Andre again." She answered. Sookie shook her head as Jessica came and sat next to her.

"Pam, you don't have to…"

"No, I think do. I won't let him defeat me. I won't!" Sookie nodded once.

"Ok, take your time." Pam nodded before glancing out the window. She gazed out of it for a long time, obviously trying to the think of the best way to begin the tale.

Sookie and Jessica waited patiently as she simply stood gazing over the city. The silence was deafening, only Sookie's very light breathing could be heard. And then Pam took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Well, I need to start by telling you I've been by Eric's side for the past hundred years or so." They both nodded and she continued. "I was released before this however, I am just over 2 hundred years old." She paused lowering her head, thinking. "Eric taught me a great deal and I learned very quickly. Even Godric commented on how promising I was and how powerful I was quickly becoming. I never saw that myself, I was just devoted to Eric and I thought it was my determination." Sookie and Jessica giggled lightly at that as Pam thought back to those happier memories her vampire life.

"I was often told of how I was a prodigy at that time, the most promising vampire of that generation. Even Sophie-Anne had heard of me and came to visit Eric to see me for herself. I had just turned 80" She smirked lightly, which Sookie took as a good sign. A smirk on Pam's face meant she was either ok or getting better. "Needless to say, she was very…impressed with me." Jessica spluttered and then glared at Pam.

"You fucked the Queen?" She exclaimed. Pam chuckled and cocked her eyebrow smoothly.

"Yes, quite thoroughly I might add." Jessica huffed and Pam's smirk shifted into a soft smile. "Just once Jessica, and, as enjoyable as it was, I wouldn't do so again." The younger vampiress nodded once, comforted by that. It was the best she would get out of Pam. "But in the process I caught the eye of Andre." And with that atmosphere changed drastically, as Pam's face became haunted and racked with pain.

"He wanted you." Sookie stated. She nodded once as she turned look at the window.

"Yes, he wanted me." She whispered in reply, closing her eyes. "He tried to convince Sophie-Anne to force Eric to give me to him, but she refused. She values Eric's friendship very closely. You see; Eric, for all intent and purposes, is her mentor. It's because of Eric that she became Queen." The two younger women nodded, not surprised by this information. "But Andre wouldn't let it go. He whined, he bitched and he threw tantrums but the Queen had none of it. He eventually approached Eric, but my maker just laughed in his face." Pam lowered her eyes and her body shuddered as she took a long breath. "But he didn't give up and finally, when he saw the chance, he took me."

"What happened?" Jessica asked softly. Sookie remained quiet, not sure whether she really wanted to know. From the sounds of things, Andre had been refused and thus, threw a childish huff over the whole thing. Pam remained silent for a long and then began to speak.

"I had just turned one hundred and Eric had just released me. I was journeying alone for the first time, but I didn't stray far. Just far enough to have some independence whilst being close in case I needed him." She explained. "There was a gathering of the monarchs in New York at the time, so the Queen was required to attend. Eric, as her most trusted and most powerful Sheriff, was required to go with her. Andre seized the opportunity." Pam turned round and sat down in a chair. Her hands were trembling terribly, even as she tried to control it. Jessica slipped silently from her place on the bed and sat next to her and took her hands in hers. Pam smiled, shakily and took a deep breath. Sookie moved to sit opposite her and, after a few second, she nodded.

"He had me kidnapped and brought to the royal palace. He didn't do anything at first, just tried to charm me into becoming his. He offered money, power, companionship and…love," She spat out the word in disgust, "like he knows the meaning of the fucking word. I refused each and every time before I grew tired of his games and demanded he let me go." She swallowed, unnecessarily; it was such a human thing to do. "A mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake."

Sookie had to blink back tears at the story. It was already so clear that Pam had done nothing to warrant this. Andre was a monster, no question about it.

"He attacked, he was full of rage. He was screaming insults about me defiling his maker, being an ungrateful whore and that I was a spoiled bitch. He dragged me to his playroom and tore off my clothes." Red tears began slipping from Pam's eyes as she tried to keep speaking. "He tortured me first, trying to break me. I didn't, I just insulted him. Stupid but honestly, I didn't care. I was calling for Eric by that point. I know he heard me, because I felt his panic at hearing my call." She paused at this moment before continuing. "After trying to break me through torture, he resorted to…to…" Pam let out a choked sob and lowered her head, blood dripping from her eyes and onto the floor as she began to tell the final part. "He made it last, taunted me the whole time. It felt like he went on for hours and the pain…I can't even describe it to you. My thighs were covered in blood when he finished and he just laughed." Sookie sniffled as she placed her hand on Pam's knee as the vampire finished her story.

"I was screaming for Eric by that point, but he was in New York and there was no way he could've got there any quicker than he did, I know that. But I was screaming through our bond for him. And when he finally arrived with Sophie-Anne, all hell broke loose. Sophie-Anne ignored her child and came straight to me, cleaning up all the blood from my body, but Eric was focused on one thing: revenge." Sookie and Jessica shuddered; they had both seen Eric when he was enraged. His capacity for violence was terrifying, especially since he was such a calm and methodical individual. "Andre is very lucky that Eric didn't kill him, he very nearly did. He had only one arm and leg left by the time Eric was through with him and there was no way he was getting a good fuck either." Sookie chocked on the bile in her throat at the piece of information. Now she felt kinda glad that Bill hadn't pushed his luck too much. Pam continued

"But my Maker's first concern was me and he took me back to Fangtasia after he left Andre to heal." She sighed, wiping the blood from her face as Jessica hiccupped lightly. "It took a long time for me to recover from it, and Eric was there the whole time. Sophie-Anne was too, surprisingly. She left her child to feed off synthetic blood instead of donors, meaning it took much longer for all of his…essential parts to grow back. It took nearly a year for me to become myself again but after that, I simply refused to leave Eric's side. And now, there's no place I'd rather be."

A long silence followed Pam's words, no one speaking. Then suddenly Jessica stood and flew into the bathroom. The door slammed shut and locked. Soon the sounds of her sobbing came through the door and the other two women looked at each other.

"Oh Pam…" Sookie whispered. "I'm so sorry." The vampiress smiled gratefully.

"Nothing can be done about it now." She replied but her smile became happier. "But it feels good to speak about it with someone else. Eric and Sophie-Anne were the only ones who knew before, I feel better for sharing it with you now." Sookie smiled and to her surprise, Pam got up off the chair and pulled her into an embrace. She returned it, awkwardly at first. "I can see why Eric loves you the way he does, I'm glad he's found you." She smiled and pulled back to look at Pam.

"I'll take that as 'you have my blessing.'" She teased. The vampire tapped her face reprovingly but nodded. "Thanks Pam."

"No, thank _you._" She replied. "Now go on, I'd better tend to Jessica." Sookie nodded and made to leave the room but then turned round to look at Pam.

"You let me know if there's anything you need."

"Just get outta here Sookie." Pam answered, with a grin. "We were having a moment, don't push it." Sookie laughed and nodded before turning and leaving the suite. The vampire sighed and then moved to the bathroom and knocked. "Jessica?"

Only her sobbing answered and Pam felt her heart grow a little heavy.

"Sweetie, open the door for me please." She pleaded. Still there was more sobbing. "Jessica, please open the door!" She said, banging on the door out some desperation. There was a moment's silence, before the door unlocked and she pushed it open.

Jessica was huddled against the wall, her face streaked with red as she refused to look up at her lover. Pam sighed and approached, kneeling down in front of her. The redhead still didn't look up, turning her head away a little. Pam reached out and took hold of her chin, turning her face so Jessica was now looking at her. The younger vampiress was trying hard to stop crying but couldn't as she gazed up at her.

Smiling sadly, Pam took a cloth from the bathtub and ran some warm water over it. She then began gently wiping Jessica's face clean, dabbing away the blood tears that had stained her flawless skin. She wiped underneath her eyes and pulled away. Jessica reached out and took the cloth from her. Wringing it out, she proceeded to do the same to Pam's face, though it took a bit longer as the blood had dried onto her skin.

Pam smiled, turning her head and closing her eyes as the wet material passed over her skin, wiping away the remains of her tears as Jessica cupped her other cheek. Soon she could feel that her skin was clean and she opened her eyes as Jessica pulled away.

The younger vampiress gazed at her, dropping the cloth in the sink as she did so. A moment passed where they just gazed at each other. Then Jessica sighed and leaned forward and pressing her lips to Pam's in a gentle kiss. Pam moaned a little as Jessica cupped her face intimately and she wrapped her arms around her.  
The kiss was soft, tentative but at the same time, loving. Neither of them said a word as they broke apart and just embraced each other. Jessica tucked her head into her lover's neck as they huddled together in the bathroom, taking comfort from each other.

…

Ethan turned his head to the dudgeon door as Eric came down the stairs. He simply gazed at the younger vampire who came to a stop behind him before turning back to look at Selina, who was just wiping her hands clean and putting a blade back onto the table before moving to stand next to him.

Andre was chained up in front of them. His arms were drawn up and shackled so his chest was bared and vulnerable as his head drooped onto his front before he looked up. His arms were chained in silver, a sickening stench of burnt flesh coming from his wrist, which was steaming from underneath his restraints. His torso was awash with lacerations that were healing but slowly. Blood was oozing out of his mouth as he glared at Eric with a growl. Selina blurred forward and punched him straight in the groin and he shrieked before his head dropped again, more blood dribbling down his chin.

"I see you started without me." Eric stated. Ethan's eyes flickered to him before going back to Andre.

"Why wait?" He asked simply. "He was simply _dying_ from the anticipation. Seriously, he actually asked us to get on with it." The Viking chuckled dryly as Selina moved back to stand next to her mate, smoothing out her short black dress that came down to her knees as Ethan wrapped an arm around her.

"He insists on growling out insults and threats." She drawled in annoyance as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, gazing Sophie-Anne's progeny in disgust. "'I will' this and 'I will' that. He was already in enough trouble after happened with Pam and Sookie, but I simply will not tolerate his rudeness." Andre lifted his head and sneered.

"You…" Ethan snarled like a wolf and the younger vampire promptly fell silent.

Eric turned to look at the ancient vampires next to him and Ethan jerked his head towards Andre. Nodding, he stepped forward and came towards his prey. His fangs slowly slid out as he did so as Andre glared at him fearfully. Eric's reputation was well earned, not just due to his leadership skill but also his prowess as a warrior. As well as the ruthlessness with which he enacted his revenge.

The Viking scowled at the chained vampire in front of him for a long moment before speaking.

"Anything to say, Andre?" He enquired, smoothly. "Though I doubt there is anything you can say at this point in time." Andre sneered.

"Nothing to you, Viking." Eric smirked.

"A Viking, yes. And you would do well to remember that Andre." He growled in response as he walked around him slowly. "You would also do well to remember that the reason Sophie is Queen is me." Andre scoffed as Eric moved behind him.

"Please, my mistress became Queen because she kept you close when she needed you. Before your whore of a child…" Andre screeched out as Eric punched him in the kidney. Even being a vampire that area was still extremely sensitive and Eric knew it. He drove his fist into Andre a couple more times before stepping back.

"You will never mention her again. The only reason you say that is because she said no to you, just as Sookie did." Andre growled in anger and strained against his restraints.

"That telepath should've been mine, until you…" he screamed when Eric seized a dagger from the wall and drove it in between his shoulder blades. The Viking's eyes were blazing as he twisted the blade, earning another shriek from his victim. He pulled the blade out and place the tip on Andre's skin.

"Sookie has always been mine, neither you or Compton could change that." As he spoke, Eric walked around him and dragged the dagger through the tissue and flesh of Andre. The chained vampire whimpered pathetically as his skin tore and burned until Eric withdrew the dagger open reaching his breast. "No-one will take Sookie away from me. Not you, not your mistress, nobody." Andre snickered.

"Is that right? So if Ethan decided…" he cried out when Eric plunged the dagger into his chest with a snarl before withdrawing it. Andre coughed up some blood as he stepped back.

"Be silent Andre!" Eric finally growled. "Whatever time you had to plead your case is over. I suggest you…" the sound of the door opening and closing caused him to stop and he turned round to face the door. His eyes widened as Ethan raised a brow and Selina simply looked mildly surprised.

Pam was standing there.

She was dressed in all black. A black tank top, revealing her arms but covering her shoulders but emphasised her assets and hugged her frame comfortable. She wore a pair of leather trousers that clung to her curves exquisitely and this was finished off by a pair of knee high black boots. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had gone for black eyeliner but little other make-up as she stepped further into the room, her eyes fixed on Andre.

"Pam." Eric said, his fangs retracting as he approached her. "What are you…" she shook her head at her maker and he gazed at her softly as she came forward a little more. She had her eyes on Andre and they were blazing fiercely as she came forward. Andre chuckled dryly upon seeing her and tilted his head.

"Well, well, look what we have here." He sneered. Pam simply stood gazing at him hard. "Has the young Pamela finally decided to fight her own battles or has she just come to watch her maker do it for her?" He sneered at her. "You weren't so confident the last time." Eric whirled around on him.

"You…!" Pam's hand caught him on the shoulder and he stopped as she marched past him determinedly. Andre kept laughing.

"Yes, come to me Pamela. Just as you should have done." He taunted. "You should've just said yes you know. It would've been much better for you…instead of just me. Though I did enjoy hearing your screams." He licked his lips and a bulge began to from in his trousers. Ethan's lips curled in disgust and Selina's fangs dropped in rage, though her mate restrained her. Pam just kept marching towards him. "Did Eric incite the same response? Or he was too gentle? Not rough enough; I know that's how you like it. You wouldn't admit it but a part of you…" He was cut as Pam's fist connected with face with astonishing power. He cried out as a bone cracked under the weight of the blow. The large bloody gash had been opened up on his face due to the punch as he turned back to look her, shocked.

Pam was glaring at him, her fist dripping with his blood as he stared at her wide-eyed. Her fangs weren't out and she wasn't smirking or had an expression of victory on her face. It was rage, pure unadulterated rage. He growled at her, expecting her to shrink back but she didn't.

How dare she!

"You fucking…" Pam punched him again and then again on the same side of the face. Another sick cracking sound echoed through the room as the other three vampires watched. Pam drew back and seized his chin, holding his lips as if puckering for a kiss.

"You don't talk." She snarled at him, squeezing a little and listened with satisfaction as he squealed in pain. "Did you enjoy yourself? Did you? You thought you had outsmarted both Eric and the Queen did you?" He tried to growl but kneed him in the gut before he could get a sound out. "No, Andre, the only thing you proved is that you're a gutless, spineless coward who can only win when his victim is helpless and chained." She drew her fist back and landed a blow right in between his eyes. He howled as blood spurted from his nose and began oozing from his eyes. They weren't tears either.

"You know how I like it do you?" She sneered, turning away from him. "I'm surprised I could feel the pain considering just how lacking you are in that department. You honestly believe I would've gone with you even if Sophie had let you have me? Fool." She moved away from him until she was standing in front of a table that had a silver-bladed sword laying on it. "I would've fought back and I think we both know, you couldn't take me in a fair fight. Not when I refuse to allow your crimes hinder me." He growled at her.

"You bitch!" she chuckled dryly.

"And I didn't defile your maker." His eyes widened at the memory as she continued to speak, her back still to him. "_She_ came onto to me, _she _pursued me. But I seduced _her_, why wouldn't I? She's beautiful, she's intelligent and she's quite the fiery minx." She grinned at the memory of the Queen of Louisiana writhing beneath her and begging her for more. "Yes, I fucked your maker Andre and I assure you, she loved every damn second of it. Just as much as she loved fucking me in return. She touched me in ways she would never touch you, _has_ never touched you. Because in the end, you just couldn't keep her as satisfied as you thought." She sneered. "Her words, not mine." Andre snarled.

"Why you…!"

The sound a blade sinking into muscle sang through the room followed by a horrific shriek of agony. Andre began flailing in the chains, still screeching as Pam stood in front of him. Both her hands were on the hilt of the silver-bladed sword that was now embedded right in Andre's chest up to the pummel. His skin was sizzling horribly as the silver hissed against his flesh. The rest of the blade was protruding out of his back as he thrashed against the chains. She looked up at him, no longer afraid as she grabbed his hair.

"Remember this Andre. What Eric did to you will be nothing compared to what I will do you if you ever come near me again!" She snarled. "And if you even _think_ about using Jessica to try and get to me, I will hunt you down and I will destroy you! This I promise you!" She yanked his head to the side. "You took what was strong and confident in me and tried to destroy it. Now, I'm taking back what's mine." Her fangs dropped and she tore into his throat. His screamed as he tried to break free but couldn't, she was simply too strong. He hadn't been drained of any blood and didn't need to feed but she was just too powerful, far stronger than a two hundred year old vampire should be. Stronger than him. She drank deeply from him, feeling her bloodlust recede and all the confidence she thought she had lost began to return. The charm, the swagger and the composure all flooded back into her as she drew one final time before ripping her fangs from his neck.

Dropping his head so his chin nearly hit his chest, Pam stepped back and wiping her mouth, turned away from him. She glanced at her maker and his eyes were glowing with pride and he approached her. She smiled and bowed her head to him but he simply enveloped her in his arms and she happily let him, wrapping her own arms around him.

Ethan and Selina glanced at each other, neither saying a word as the two embraced. Then Pam pulled away and touched Eric's left cheek with a smile. It was because of him she was here; it was because of him she had survived. It was because of him, she had recovered.

"Thank you, maker." With that, she leant up and placed a soft kiss onto his right cheek. Into that single gesture, she poured all of her affection and adoration for him and hoped he saw it. He accepted it and placed a similar kiss on her forehead.

She stepped back and turned a final glare of revulsion at Andre. The chapter was done, that book was closed. Her trial was ended.

Turning away from him, she walked towards the door. The confident and seductive sashay in her hips returned full force as she reached for the handle and opened. With a smirk, she stepped out of the room and closed the door before striding down the corridor, ready to enjoy the night.

* * *

_And there you have it. Reviews please _


	10. Chapter 10

_Shorter chapter than the last one but hope you enjoy._

_And for those of you who asked: some Pam/Jessica smut. You have been warned._

_Enjoy_

* * *

"You taught her well." Eric looked over at Ethan who was smirking whilst gazing at the door Pam had just exited through. He nodded to the older vampire with a proud smile.

"She learned well." He replied before turning back towards Andre, who still had the sword embedded through his chest, narrowly avoiding his heart. The wound on his neck was savage. Pam had not been gentle, not that he had expected her to be. But the bite was not healing very quickly due to the savagery of said bite, she had ripped the skin horribly and the bite as quite obviously intended to be as painful as possible. Had she bitten a human in that manner, it would've been intended to make them wish for death.

She had bitten Andre so violently to prove her point and now Andre had to see just how foolish it would be for him to disregard that warning. Eric didn't need to worry about Pam should Andre go near her again, not that he'd let the fool get close to her again anyway. And also Andre was in no condition for that either.

Eric sauntered up to him as Andre raised his head. Blood coated his throat and chin as his eyes dribbled with a similar red paste as he looked up at Pam's maker. Eric gazed at him passively for a long moment.

Andre growled weakly, trying to assert dominance he clearly didn't have.

"I believe it cannot be made any clearer than that Andre." The Viking drawled. "You have lost; Sookie and Pam are no longer within your grasp, nor are they your concern." The younger vampire growled weakly again.

He feebly tried to pull on the chains but

"You had no right to take the telepath." He hissed back, his voice slurred from the pain and his eyes blurring. "She was to be mine. You had no right to interfere…"

"Then you should've thought about that before sending Compton to try and procure her for you." Eric interrupted coolly. "If you wanted her, you should've tried to take her yourself."

"Why would I waste my time with such a trivial task?" He spat back. Eric chuckled mockingly.

"And that is why you will never have her. Sookie is mine." He stated. He bowed down a little, so their eyes were level. His deep blue eyes blazed with possessiveness as he stared at Andre. "As I said, if you wanted her, you should've taken her when you had the chance."

"I still could…"

Eric snarled as his fangs snapped down and he seized the hilt of the sword. He jerked the sword up in a cutting much, causing Andre scream out in pain as the silver burned his flesh. The Viking continued to jerk the blade before pushing it in a little deeper.

"No you can't." He growled as he kept his hand on the hilt. "Give it up Andre, Sookie and Pam are beyond your reach now. Find someone else to occupy your time."

"You think you've won? My maker won't stand for this…"

"Do you forget that Sophie-Anne gave us free reign to punish you?" Selina drawled in reply as she tried control her growing fury. Andre was truly arrogant and conniving. "She will not interfere." He snarled.

"She was learn what has transpired here and she will not take kindly to this. You have gone too far!" He roared, desperately. In truth, Sophie-Anne already knew, Pam had gone to her before coming to his cell and told her of her plan.

The Queen had given her blessing for his penalty.

"She will not interfere as I said." Selina answered once more. He was grating her last nerve. Andre snarled once more, trying struggle in his chains but he simply didn't have the strength.

"The telepath will be mine, I swear it to you. If it is the last thing I do, I will take her and drain her in front of you Northman and then I will make you watch as I turn her…"

Eric howled in rage, withdrawing the sword ferociously from Andre's gut, causing the chained vampire to cough up an immense amount of blood. Taking it in both hands, he swung the blade round and aimed to take off the captive vampire's head. Andre's eyes widened in shock and terror as he whimpered at the sight of the blade coming towards his neck.

Eric's motion came to a stop as Ethan took hold of the hands that were grasping the hilt of the sword. With one-hand, he held Eric's arms in place, the other hand remaining in his pocket as he gazed up at the enraged Sheriff.

"Calm down." He ordered calmly. Eric growled at him, momentarily lost in his rage.

"He has already committed one blood offence and now he plans to commit another! He needs to die!" He snarled furiously. Ethan shook his head, still effortlessly holding back the enraged Sheriff from decapitating Andre.

"He will commit nothing, I will have Sophie-Anne command him not to go anywhere near either of them, lest she wishes make herself a new childe." He glanced over his shoulder at the still terrified Andre who was now shaking his head, his body trembling. He realised just how close he had come to meeting truth death. Ethan knew how much Andre hated by commanded not to do something. "Besides he is hardly worth the time, effort and money it would cost you to kill him." Eric took a deep breath, trying to calm down. After a long moment, he closed his eyes and nodded as Ethan let him go. He dropped the sword to the ground with a clatter and lowered his arms.

However, he turned to Andre and violently seized him by the throat. "She will never be yours! In this you are powerless, accept it!" He snarled challengingly, remembering how those words had backfired on Compton when he had spoken them. But this time, Sookie was his bonded, meaning no other vampire could take her without his permission, not even a Queen.

He roughly released Andre and stalked out of the cell, looking to have a long shower to try and wash away the stink Andre had left on him. Maybe Sookie would be willing to help with that.

…

Pam's eyes snapped open as dusk began to fall on the city. She sat up on the bed she was sharing with Jessica and stretched unnecessarily before glancing down at the younger vampiress. Event though they had done nothing the night before, she was naked, lying on her side from where they had been spooning. Pam herself was only wearing a black thong to sleep in, though usually she did sleep nude.

Pam reached down and brushed some of the hair behind Jessica's ear. The younger vampire wouldn't be awake until after sunset at her age. She was beautiful in her sleep, well she was beautiful no matter what state she was in, but her youthful qualities were truly highlighted in her downtime. She looked angelic.

She awoken something in Pam that she had long thought dead. And it surprised her, but having seen how happy Eric and Sookie were, Pam was not afraid of it. Nor did she try to deny it.

Smiling tenderly, Pam leant down and planted a kiss on Jessica's cheek and nibbled on her ear little before pulling away. She got out of bed and slipped on a short white robe, not bothering to tie it up before exiting the bedroom for the sitting area.

She sat down on one of the sofas and switched on the television. She was just in time to watch Steve Newlin rant on about vampires this and vampires that. She did enjoy watching Nan rip into him on live television when they argued on nighttime news. She rolled her eyes as Newlin continued to rave when there was a knock on the door.

Standing up, she went to answer. Opening the door, she wrinkled her nose at the overpowering stench of alcohol as an obviously drunk man was standing there. Drunk at this time? Pathetic.

"Sorry I…" he paused taking in her state of undress and leered. "Well now, this something I wouldn't mind having a closer look at." He drawled. She scoffed and leant against the frame of the door, not even bothering to cover herself.

"Honey, you couldn't handle a human woman in your state, yet alone me." She replied. He blinked stupidly before chuckling.

"Come on baby, don't play hard to get." She laughed at him causing him to glare at her. "What?"

"Baby, you're not my type and besides you don't know what you're dealing with." He went to step towards and she blurred forward, pinning him to the wall by his throat. He squawked at her in shock and she sneered. "You will turn around," her voice dripped with honey as she worked her glamour into him, "get in the elevator, leave the hotel and forget about whatever it was you were planning to do tonight." He nodded, his eyes completely glazed over before he turned and lumbered off towards the elevator.

She scoffed and turned back into her room and closed the door. Glancing at the time, she grinned to herself and made her back into the bedroom. Closing the door, she slipped the robe of her body and crawled onto the bed beside Jessica. With a tender grace, she turned her still sleeping lover over so she was on her back and straddled her.

"Hmmm, I've got a surprise in store for you my darling." She drawled to Jessica who remained completely oblivious. She leaned down and placed a kiss on her dead lips before she began nibbling on her bottom lip. Moving lower down, she began kissing Jessica's neck with tongue as she watched her for any reaction. She moved her hands to her lover's breasts and began pinching and rolling her nipples with her thumb and finger. Jessica's hand twitched a little, as did her mouth as Pam continued her ministrations. "Don't worry lover." Pam spoke, placing another kiss on her lips.

She slid back down, suckling lightly on her breasts. Jessica's mouth twitched again and she moved her head a little, still in downtime but she was starting to come out of it. The sun still hadn't set and Pam was determined to get her lover to wake up before it did so. She snaked her hand down towards Jessica's sex and began to pet lightly. She smirked as Jessica's responded even in downtime, as she was moist and ready for her. She continued stroke lightly as she bit lightly on Jessica's nipple before swirling her tongue around it. She grinned as Jessica's hips moved a tiny bit before deciding to up her game.

Sliding down completely, Pam settled herself on all fours with her ass in the air as she spread Jessica's legs. Hooking them over her shoulders, she blew lightly on her sex before moving forward lightly and giving a long lick. She raised her eyes to her lover's face and proceeded to ease her tongue inside her, nibbling lightly on her outer lips as she sampled her taste. Jessica let out a little whimper, her body was still coming to life though nothing else moved and Pam finally grew tired of it. Slipping her tongue out of her, she planted a light kiss on Jessica's sex before moving her mouth up to her clit. Wrapping her lips around it, she fixed her eyes on Jessica's face and sucked hard.

The response was instant.

Jessica's eyes snapped open and she gasped shrilly before looking down to see the immensely erotic sight of Pam perched between legs. Her eyes raked over Pam's ass in the air with great appreciation and her arousal immediately scented the air. Pam sucked hard again and she cried out in pleasure as her hands fisted the bed sheets.

"Oh fuck Pam!" She exclaimed as the older vampiress grinned into her skin, sucking once again, lighter this time before slipping her tongue back into her lover. Jessica moaned loudly, her hips thrusting into Pam's mouth, unable to believe the ecstasy rocketing through her. She glanced at the curtains, seeing the telling red glow of the still setting sun and moaned again as Pam continued to pleasure her.

"You sneaky…" she gasped once more as Pam flicked her tongue over her nub and nibbled on it lightly. "Fuck!" she whimpered as the tongue slipped inside her again, flicking upwards and finding that spot only Pam could find. "Pam!" She begged, her hands flying into her lover's hair. Pam grinned, sliding her tongue out of her and crawling up her body.

Their lips met fiercely, both women moaning as Jessica tasted herself on Pamela's lips. She slid her hands down the older vampire's body and squeezed her ass before smacking it as if it were a punishment. Pam smirked as Jessica reached to take the thong off of her but wouldn't allow it. She grabbed Jessica's wrists and pinned them down above her head with a grin.

"Uh, uh." She chastised gently. Jessica hissed at her, struggling against her grip.

"Take it off." Jessica commanded, her body screaming out in need for her lover's touch and she tried to wrench her wrists from Pam's grip. She hissed again as Pam simply grinned at her. "Take. It. Off!" She growled, wanting to feel her skin on her own.

"Make me." Jessica's fangs snapped down as her arousal skyrocketed at the challenge. Pam's fangs dropped in response as they growled erotically at each other before their lips met again. Keeping Jessica's wrists pinned with one hand, Pam broke the kiss and moved her mouth back to her lover's breasts whilst her hand snaked down to her sex once more, sliding two fingers inside her. "Why don't you just lay back and let Pamela take care of you?" Pam drawled at the redhead.

Jessica wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She couldn't decide if she wanted to thrust up into Pam's fingers or arch her chest into her mouth. She mewled as her tongue swirled her nipple and her fingers pumped inside. She thrashed her head from side to side, just about the only part of her body she could move on her own willpower, her arms still pinned above her head. As Pam switched her attentions to her other breast, she circled her thumb around her numb whilst bending her fingers in a come hither motion. Jessica damn near screamed, as her body felt like it was it was about to explode from pure ecstasy. She writhed in Pam's grip, still unable to break out of her hold yet similarly unable to keep still from the sheer pleasure that was cascading through her.

Pam pumped her fingers a little harder and bit lightly on Jessica's nipple. The younger vampire was looking down at her as best she could with lust-filled eyes. Pam grinned as her fangs lengthened a little more. She slipped her fingers out of her and began kissing her neck, still holding her down as she whined out in both complaint and satisfaction. Finding her pulse point, Pam licked it lightly, her fingers circling her clit. Smirking, she bit into Jessica's neck whilst at the same time, pinching and pulling on her nub.

The redhead screamed as she climaxed hard, with her lover drinking greedily from her neck. She arched her hips into Pam's hand as she screamed out her name, her orgasm rocketing through. She rode out wave after wave before finally dropping back onto the bed as Pam gave her nub a light stroke and withdrew her fangs from her neck. Jessica moaned as her lover licked the wounds closed for her, helping her vampire healing along. Pam brought her lips to Jessica's and kissed her deeply with the redhead mewling at the taste of the blood on her lips.

Pam yelped suddenly in surprise as Jessica moved them so quickly that she found herself pulled to the edge of the bed. She was promptly flipped onto all fours, her shins hanging off the bed. She grinned in anticipation, lowering herself onto her forearms and spreading her knees a little more. She felt Jessica's fingers skim up her legs and then her hands were on her ass, kneading the flesh hard. She hummed at the feeling as she arched her back, presenting herself to her lover a little more. She gasped out in triumph when Jessica's palm connected with her right buttock with a slap and she bit her bottom lip, glancing back at her with a raised brow.

"You've been a bad girl." Jessica drawled at her, spanking the other cheek this time. Pam felt herself moisten a little more before she simply winked at her. Then Pam was batting her lashes and nibbling on the tip of her finger. Jessica felt like her heart tried to come back to life for a moment, how could Pam play dominant _and _innocent so well?

"So punish me." Pam answered, in the perfectly innocent yet kittenish voice. Jessica hissed as her arousal spiked again and she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Pam's thong. She pulled it down, revealing Pam in all of her glory and promptly chucked it across the room.

She leaned forward and inhaled deeply the intoxicating aroma of her lover's scent. She placed two kisses on the inside of Pam's legs, the junction that was just between thigh and sex, causing her to whimper slightly. She smirked at Pam's reaction, before placing her hands on her buttocks and spread her cheeks a little more.

Pam moaned at the first touch Jessica' tongue and flexed lightly, backing her sex into her mouth. She looked over her shoulder again, just able to see the top of Jessica's head over her own ass and she purred as Jessica licked lightly, not tasting her completely yet. She bit on her finger again, this time trying to fight her growing impatience. Jessica kept her cheeks spread as she continued to lap at Pam's outer lips. She smirked at the sudden hiss that was directed at her and spanked Pam hard, causing her lover to half-gasp, half moan at her.

"Patience Pam." She taunted before lapping lightly again. Pam's ass quivered lightly as her knees shook and Jessica decided to grant her wish. Spreading her wide, she plunged her tongue inside her and got a loud keen from the blonde. She flicked her tongue up and down, causing a whimper to escape Pam's lips, before slipping it out of her and licking up from her clit back inside her.

Pam groaned at the feelings Jessica brought of her and impaled herself on the redhead's tongue each time she pulled back. She suddenly became aware of Jessica's finger brushing above her sex and tensed up in expectation. She had absolutely loved what she was about to do. Sure enough, as Jessica pulled back she blew lightly on Pam's sex before sinking her finger into her, coating it with her juices. She thrust her finger a couple of times, soaking it completely with the essence of Pam. She slid it out and moved her hand up lightly to her other entrance.

Then, as she slid her tongue back into Pam's sex, she eased her finger into her other entrance. The older vampiress came undone as her upper body dropped completely so her ass was in the air, moaning as the finger pumped lightly and the tongue tasted her. It was unusual feeling, she felt full but it didn't stop her from thrusting her hips into Jessica's ministrations. The fire was building as she mewled loudly. She spread herself a little wider as Jessica began pumping her finger roughly and flicking her tongue upwards before sliding out of her.

Jessica continued to pump her finger fast and hard as Pam moaned, whined and squealed, thrusting back each time before the urge to see Pam fall apart over took her. Lowering her head, she returned the favour from Pam earlier and wrapped her lips around her clit and sucking firmly.

The blonde screamed as her body exploded in completely. Her legs were quivering as she pushed her sex down onto Jessica's mouth, whilst trying to raise her ass into her finger, which was still pumping furiously. With a final whimper, the fire began to die down and her movements stopped as she panted, trying to regain control of herself. She mewled disappointedly as Jessica's finger left her.

She grinned as Jessica draped herself over her and she didn't bother lowered her backside from the air as Jessica planted light kissed over each buttock and up her spine. She opened her eyes, reaching a hand back to lace her fingers with Jessica's as the redhead laid her forehead on the back of her neck.

There they remained, Jessica draped over Pam as they recovered from the passion that had erupted between them. Pam's lips moved silently as she mouthed something that Jessica couldn't hear, at least not yet.

I love you

…

Sookie sat across the desk from Ethan as Catherine finished writing the last part of her statement. They had spent a good 2 hours going over the events that had led up Eric's fight and near death at Russell's hands. She had not left out any detail except the most intimate things. She even told him about Bill's near draining of her in the van, which had angered him a great deal but he had let it slide. She had defended Bill, saying he had been near death at the time.

She watched as Catherine handed the notes to Ethan who began looking them over. She glanced at the young woman who smiled encouragingly as the ancient vampire nodded as he read them quietly. He then laid them neatly on his desk and leant back on his char, thinking.

The two women waited patiently as he thought for a moment before looking at Sookie. "There's more than enough here to see Russell put down for treason and so much more." She felt a weight lift from her shoulders at those words as he continued speaking. "From Eric's statement, it seems he was completely justified in seeking retribution against Edgington." She nodded as Catherine crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. Ethan frowned for a moment before speaking again. "The only issue is the murder of the Magister as Eric was present for that but did not report as he should have done." Sookie bit her inner lip in worry. "Even then, he should only have to pay a fine for the killing of Talbot." Sookie's brow furrowed, as she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk.

"Remember when Bill was put on trial for killing Longshadow?" She nodded. "The reason he was put on trial was because he reduced our numbers at a critical time since the Fellowship of the Sun have become more violent as of late and with crimes against vampires on the rise. Eric has done the same thing, but given the history he had with Russell, I think he will be let off with a fine." She nodded in relief.

"What happens now?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Nan will finish setting up the trial and then Russell will be brought before the Council." She looked at this as Catherine gazed at her for a moment.

"You may very well, need to speak at the trial as well Sookie, since you are one of the key witnesses." She inclined her head in understanding. "Eric may have to as well. That is if the Council decide the evidence we have is enough to skip the trial process."

"Do you think it will?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"Considering he butchered Eric's family one thousand years ago, forced a vampire queen into an unofficial marriage, killing the Magister, murdered a human on national television and tried to murder possibly the most respected Sheriff in the New World, I doubt he will be found innocent, even if this goes to a trial." Catherine replied as Ethan leaned back into his chair once more.

"We will see, Russell will pay for his crimes if I have anything to say about it." He stated calmly, yet maliciously as both women glanced at him. He smiled at them and nodded. "I will go over these statements and send them to Nan. You two go and have a good night." They both nodded and stood up. Catherine moved over to him and planted a deep kiss on his lips. He brushed his fingers down her cheek as she smiled lovingly before heading to the door. Sookie nodded to him and followed her.

They both exited his office and made their way towards the bar. Catherine turned to Sookie and grinned.

"Drink?" Sookie nodded with a smile.

"Yes please." They both entered the main hall and immediately sat down as Lilah moved over to them behind the bar. She was wearing a button down red blouse, leaving the top three buttons undone with dark blue jeans and knee high cowgirl boots. Her short blond hair was in a small bun as she grinned at the two ladies.

"What'll it be girls?" She asked, her Brooklyn accent thick on her words. "What's your fancy tonight?"

"Two ginger ales please." Catherine asked. Lilah smiled and nodded.

"Coming right up." She moved as Catherine giggled, leaning against the bar.

"I love it when Lilah's behind the bar. She'll serve you drinks and then put all the dancers to shame when the crowd gets rowdy." She spoke as Lilah came back with their drinks.

"There's not a night when they don't get a show." The vampire answered as she grinned, leaning over the bar as she handed them their bottles. Sookie laughed as Catherine smirked. "You'd think they'd grow tired of seeing all the same people dance." She stated as she watched all of the dancers, male and female moving their bodies to heavy beat, sometimes removing an article of clothing to spice things up. "I reckon they make all the fuss just to see if they can entice me onto the bar."

"Which happens almost all the time." Catherine answered. Lilah swatted her on the shoulder lightly with a smirk.

"Smart mouth." The redhead blew her kiss and she led Sookie towards Ethan and Selina's private booth. On the way however, Sookie stopped as she caught a collection of thoughts.

_Fuck, what am I doing in here? All these damn bloodsuckers, if they catch me…how did I let Steve talk me into this?_

She began scanning the crowd with her eyes as Catherine turned to her frowning as she slowly moved took in every detail of the room. She couldn't single out person just yet. All she could get was that the thinker was male and they were worried, with good reason.

"Sookie?" Catherine asked. She shook her head, focusing again whilst tapping into her bond with Eric. She felt his confusion for a moment before she latched onto his blank mind, surprised she could do so from this distance considering he was attending a meeting with Bill and the Queen. He guessed what she was doing and put a dampener on his emotions and she used the silence to block out all of the other noises.

_Shit, I wonder if that blonde from Dallas is here. Damn that was fucked up, I heard she could read thoughts or something, I mean how the fuck did she know what was going on? I remember Steve called her a whore of Satan, so is she a vamp too?_

She turned her head to the right, eyes narrowed and roaming over the humans in that area. She flicked from human to human, keeping an eye out for anything that was out of place.

God damn it! Why did Steve want me in here?

Her head whipped to the left and she saw a small booth in the corner and saw him. Catherine followed her gaze and her jaw clenched when she the man in the corner. He was wearing a big black hoodie with dirty blue jeans and trainers. He looked especially uncomfortable as he glanced around nervously, leaning away from vampires who got a bit too close to him. He wasn't that attractive, just enough to spark some interest, but no vampire would go for him or give him the time of night.

She began to move towards him slowly but his eyes caught her and she heard his panicked thoughts.

_What the hell? Who's that? What's she staring at me for?_ Suddenly his eyes widened in recognition_ Fuck! That's her! Stackhouse…Gotta get outta here and tell Newlin._ Sookie's eyes shifted into a glare and she raised her hand to point at him._ What is she…? _

"Fellowship!" Sookie suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs. The entire room stopped and all vampire eyes locked on the man who was suddenly shaking with fear. All the donors stood up and stared at him as the room became silent, even the music stopped as all the attention was focused on this poor man. He looked around wildly as Sookie lowered her hand and he got to his feet and began to back away slowly. Oh shit!

With a chorus of clicks, all the vampires in the room bared their fangs as the donors began to move out of the hall quickly. The chorus was rather loud as there were over a hundred in the room. Sookie and Catherine stood next to each other as the vampires began to get to their feet. The man whimpered in fear and turned to run. He yelped as a vampire hissed at him and he fell onto his back, crawling backwards away from her, breathing heavily.

He backed into a large male vamp and gasped in shock and began trying to move his way out of the crowd. Every vampire toyed with him, hissing and growling at him but no one moved to kill him. Ethan's orders it seemed. It quickly became too much for the Fellowship goon as he suddenly whipped out a cross and held out in front of him. Every vampire snickered as they pretended to back away, someone shielding their eyes for effect, some dropping to the floor in dramatic convulsions as the man looked at Sookie in shock as she smirked at him.

He then started backing out of the room as the vampires closed in on him. He gasped and stuttered before finally one of them lost patience. He was turned round and a meaty fist connected with his temple and he dropped to the floor. He crawled, disoriented and began groping in front of him desperately as they all jeered at him, some of them kicking him in the ribs. He caught his hand on a stool and pulled himself up only to find himself in front of the bar and staring at pair of cowgirl boots. He slowly looked up, eyes wide as he met the cold, jade coloured eyes of Lilah. She licked her lips with a mocking smirk.

"What's wrong baby?" She drawled before leaning down and hissing at him. He screamed in fear and began sprinting out of the room. Sookie ran up to the bar and put her drink down and ran right after him, Catherine close behind her. They hurtled after him as he turned around into the main reception area and he crashed through the entrance door.

Both women barrelled out after him, to see him running down the steps. And they froze, eyes wide in shock.

"Oh shit." Catherine muttered as Sookie swallowed lightly.

There were police lights flashing the street as a large number of cops were occupied with holding back a huge mob of people on the other side of the road. All of them were chanting, "Kill the vamps, kill the vamps, kill the vamps." Some of them were holding signs with "death to all fangbangers," and "vampire lovers burn in hell." The two women glanced at each other as the crowd became more rowdy at the sight of them, some of them trying to get past the cops to get to them.

Suddenly one of the mob hurled a bottle at them. They both yelped as it smashed at their feet and they quickly backed towards the door as the police moved to detain the man. More bottles and even some stones began to rain down on them as they hurried back inside, miraculously unharmed. Catherine came back through the door and began barking orders to the receptionist and security. Sookie swallowed and called to Eric through the bond.

_Eric, come down to the welcome desk._ She felt his confusion and worry before he replied.

My meeting with Queen isn't done Sookie. What's wrong?

_The Fellowship of the Sun is outside._ Suddenly his panic filled the bond and the link was cut off. She wrapped her arms around herself as Marcus suddenly appeared with Lilah and the two Vanguard members moved to the door and gazed out of it. Seeing the mob, Marcus made a hand signal and a group of security guards, human, headed outside and lined up in front of the door. Lilah turned around and jerked her head to the door and four vampires moved to stand behind it. She glanced at Marcus and he nodded, moving towards the welcome desk.

As he did so, Eric suddenly came into the area. The second she saw him, Sookie flew to him and he caught her, brushing his fingers through her hair as Bill and Sophie-Anne joined them. Bill moved to the door and assessed the situation as Sophie-Anne stood next to her Sheriff.

"Are you all right?" Eric asked as she pulled. Sookie nodded, shakily.

"Yeah. They threw some bottles and rocks at us when they saw me and Catherine come out the door. I caught a Fellowship member in the main hall and we chased him outside when he ran. The police are out there but they're not holding them back." Eric nodded as Bill came back up to them, looking annoyed.

"There's at least 200 of them out there and that number is growing." He informed them. "How did they get out there without being noticed?" Eric shook his head as the Queen growled. Bill turned his gaze to Sookie and his eyes softened. "Are you ok?" She smiled gratefully.

"Yes, thank you." He smiled and glanced up at Eric.

"Sheriff, any orders?" Eric shook his head and moved to take a look for himself, the younger vampire by his side. "The ringleaders are on that side." Bill pointed over to the right side to see a group of humans wearing Fellowship of the Sun banners. "Most of them aren't members I don't think, just people looking for trouble or vampire haters." Eric nodded as he spoke, coming to the same conclusion. "Either way its trouble." He nodded again before looking at Bill.

"Go and make sure the donors are safe and get the word passed around to the other vampires. Then return here."

"Yes Sheriff." With that Bill zipped off towards the hotel suites. As he did so, Pam and Jessica arrived on the scene. Both of them seemed a bit flustered but alert as they both moved to Eric's side. Sookie could see the slightly rosy complexion on their skins and blushed, realising what they'd been doing for the better part of the night

"What's going on?" Pam asked, looking around.

"The Fellowship is outside." Eric informed her. She growled as Jessica looked worried.

"Wonderful." She drawled in response. They both looked around as Selina and Ethan joined them. The two vampires moved to Catherine and checked her over. She nodded to them and pointed outside, having a quick conversation with them. Ethan kissed her on the forehead and moved to the door. Selina brushed her hand down her cheek before following her husband.

The leader of the Vanguard stepped outside, followed by the rest of the Vanguard, Sophie-Anne, Eric, Pam, Sookie and Jessica and he stepped to the top steps and looked over the mob calmly. They fell quiet as the police also turned to see the vampires outside. The mob remained silent, some of them gulping now that the vampires they had been condemning were in front of them. Some of them produced stakes as Ethan glared at them calmly.

"Don't be afraid of them!" Eric snarled as Pam hissed. Sookie's eyes widened as a man made his way to stand on top of a makeshift pedestal and stood, glaring up at them. He was wearing a white suit, much like he had in Dallas, only this time; he wore a long white trench coat over the time as well. He still had that smug condescending look on his face as well as a hint of insanity as he grinned maniacally. "We are prepared for Armageddon my soldiers, fear them not. The smallest hint of silver can bring any of them to their knees. Don't let them scare you!" With that the mob became re-energised and became shouting again. The police got their radios and called for back up as the mob's leader smirked, folding his arms.

"Well, what do you know?" Selina drawled, rocking onto one hip as Ethan smirked darkly, staring at the man evilly. "Looks like we have a guest." He nodded as Eric growled out the man's name.

"Steve Newlin."

* * *

_Ah do review please, I do like having your feedback. Thanks for reading so far :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Apologies if there a few mistakes, I was very tired when I finished this and didn't check it over very thoroughly, I will be checking it over again in the next few days. Also there is a direct quote from Being Human, another favourite show of mine. It's been put in deliberately because I felt it best fit the situation._

_And don't worry, Newlin does get his, but not in the way you're thinking. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

The Fellowship went silent as all eyes turned to Ethan who stepped in front of the security as he gazed coldly at Newlin who was glaring up at him. The ancient vampire raised his eyebrows at the Reverend and then smirked.

"What's this ruckus now Mr Newlin?" He asked coolly as Eric was trying to burn a hole into the man's skull. If looks could kill, well Steve Newlin would be on the floor, in quarters. "You're scaring my customers, so please take your fellows and kindly leave my property." Newlin scowled at him as Ethan slid his hands into his pockets.

"I will not take orders from sub-humans," Selina hissed in annoyance at this term, "You have no place on the Lord's planet."

"Your Lord created this Earth for his children, we have every right to this world as you do Newlin." He answered, quite calmly, not at all provoked. "And you are trespassing on my property where you are not welcome. So please leave."

"You are not a child of God." Steve spat at him as Ethan finished speaking. "You are a demon, a product of Satan…"

"What is it with him and the Satan reference?" Selina asked, interrupting him halfway through his rant.

"He's a distant relative." Selina grinned saucily as she moved in front of her husband, leaning against him and shimmered her hips against him. He hummed a little as some of the Fellowship actually blushed at this and he smirked.

"Of you maybe, my darling." Steve looked appalled as the two vampires grinned.

"You stand there and make your sinful desires known to the world. You don't realise is that Armageddon is coming…"

"Oh please…" Pam drawled, flicking her hair over her shoulder in a bored manner. "You wouldn't know what an Armageddon is if I tied you up and spanked you with it." Jessica hummed at that.

"Now there's an interesting suggestion." Pam turned and licked her lips at her as Newlin spluttered at their obvious lack of interest in his speeches.

"This is what I am speaking of." Newlin declared, turning to his followers. "See how they act, how they speak and know that they are a blight on our planet. They corrupt the innocent and turn them into consorts of Satan." He pointed at Sookie. "That woman there is an example: a sweet and innocent Southern Belle and turned into Satan's whore." Sookie gasped in indignation as Eric snarled ferociously.

"Watch your tongue!" He roared.

"Why? Are you afraid people will learn the truth of your kind?" Steve drawled in reply.

"Or perhaps you are afraid that once people learn what you have done, they'll feel sympathy for us." Selina answered. At his frown, she continued. "You sent someone into our midst first, you do realise that the fact he was there was reason enough for us to kill him. But we didn't, because unlike you…we don't feel the need for senseless murder or violence."

"Vampires don't hide what they are." Sookie added on. "Sending someone into the hall to try find evidence of them being the 'demons' you accuse them of being. You can't hold what they do against them just because they need blood to survive." Newlin glared at her and sneered.

"And women like you gladly give their blood and bodies to these vile creatures. You are just as twisted as they are."

"One more word and I'll…!" Eric began but Ethan held his arm in front of him. Eric turned his eyes to the ancient vampire and, with great difficulty, willed his fangs back. Sookie took his hand as he stepped back whilst Ethan took command of the situation. He gazed at the Reverend and shook his head sadly.

Steve Newlin wasn't a man to be hated. He was a man to be pitied. Holding on to his petty hatreds because his father had been murdered by one vampire. A vampire Ethan had swiftly punished himself. A shame he projected this hatred onto the entire race.

Then Ethan smirked causing the Reverend to frown.

"Why do you loathe what we've done do much? Some humans are just as ruthless as we can be." He stated, causing everyone's attention to gaze at him. "From what I hear your little Fellowship houses murderers and rapists." Newlin paled as Sookie flinched and grabbed Eric's hand in a death grip. Ethan raised one hand and pointed at her. "This woman was almost a victim of one of your followers and you stood by and did nothing." He sneered at the human. "And you have the gall to condemn what vampires have done? You and your bloody thirsty Fellowship!" There was a deathly silence as the Fellowship looked at their leader in a new light, most of them having obviously not knowing about Gabe and his crimes. Newlin tried to give a response but he couldn't think of one. Slowly the Fellowship began to melt away as Newlin began looking around and begging them to stay when they didn't. Ethan chuckled and shook his head before glancing at the police.

"Thank you for your time officers, I think he's done here." They nodded and began to make their way to their cruisers.

"This isn't over." Steve growled. Ethan turned away and began walking back into his hotel.

"I think it is. Goodnight Mr Newlin." He led everyone into the hotel and the doors closed on the irritant Reverend. The doors closed behind them and Sookie let out a breath she had been holding in the whole exchange. Ethan chuckled dryly as the others looked at him. "Well, that was entertaining."

"For you maybe." Eric growled. The older vampire turned to look at him with an amused expression and eyebrow arched.

"Eric, don't let what such that ignorant fool says about our people anger you."

"It's not what he said about us that angers me!" he snarled. Sookie looked at him softly and he took a deep breath trying to regain control of himself. Selina gazed at him for a moment before glancing at Sookie.

"Take him back to your suite Sookie, he needs to calm down." The telepath nodded and took Eric's hand. He closed his eyes and they moved towards the elevator. Ethan ran his fingers across his forehead before turning to Marcus.

"Double security around the hotel. I don't trust the good Reverend not to do something stupid before the night is through." Marcus nodded and pulled out his cell phone and began making calls. Ethan inclined his head to Lilah and she nodded, heading towards the stairs to go inform the donors of the situation. "Selina," she nodded at him, "send to Sophie-Anne to my office." She nodded and leaned up to plant a sensual kiss on his lips. She hummed quietly before braking away, giving him a wink and then began to head towards Sophie-Anne's room.

Ethan nodded to the others and made his way back to his office. Catherine remained in the main hall, barking orders to the staff and taking charge of the situation. He moved to his office and sat down for a moment. It wasn't too long until Sophie-Anne was coming through the door. He pointed to the door and she closed before moving to sit on the sofa next to the window.

"Regent." He remained behind his desk, facing the door and leaning back, crossing his legs.

"Andre is still chained in dungeon." He stated, obviously. She lowered her eyes a bit and nodded.

"I know." He didn't look at her, his eyes remaining on the door.

"Pam and Eric let him live. No doubt you can feel the pain he is in." She nodded again.

"Yes."

"It is done. He has been punished for his transgression. You are to command him to leave Sookie and Pam alone from now on." She frowned at him, not understanding.

"Command him to stay…?" He nodded and she folded her arms and leaned back, looking at him confused. "What? Why not just kill him?" Ethan's eyes turned to her, nothing else moved.

"Do you want your childe dead?" He enquired, emotionlessly. She flinched, though he showed no reaction. "Is that your wish?"

"No, it isn't." she answered honestly. "But he has committed a blood offence, twice!" She exclaimed. "You would have him live."

"He has been punished for both offences." She paused, frowning at him. He remained where he was, his eyes the only thing that implied he was paying attention to her. "And both times, he has been left alive. The second they left him in that room, his punishment was done." He stated. "Would you have me kill him for nothing? I cannot punish him further than he already has been. Eric and Pam chose to let him live both times. It is done." She stood up and walked to stand in front of him.

"And you wish me to ensure that he not commit another offence." She stated. He nodded.

"It is the only way do so. What is more absolute than the command of one's maker?" He asked. She glanced away from him and he titled his head, his face still expressionless and his voice emotionless. "Unless you'd rather he die."

"No…I will do so." He nodded. "He will hate this, it may make things worse at the palace." He inclined his head a little.

"Perhaps, but it is your place as his maker to have him tour the line." She nodded. "You have been neglectful with your duties and have indulged him far too much." She lowered her eyes. "Go and command him and do not let your childe become so unruly again." She nodded slowly and left the room leaving Ethan to his thoughts. He stood up and moved to the window. He picked up his phone and called Marcus. After the first ring he picked up.

"Keep an eye on Newlin, he is up to something."

…

Sookie let out a heavy sigh as she left her suite. The task of calming Eric down had been impossible. He had been swearing up and down in Swedish and she was almost afraid for her own safety. Even though she knew he would never harm her, she couldn't help her reaction.

When she had finally managed to get a response out of him, he turned round and the look in his eyes was completely feral. He'd looked away almost immediately and had growled like wolf before turning back to her.

He'd said. "Sookie, please leave. Leave now whilst I still have some shred of reason left in me. I don't want to hurt you." Those words made her realise just how little of his self-control he had left. Agreeing reluctantly, she had kissed him and exited the room.

Their bond was still pulsing violently with indignant rage. It was causing her something of a headache, even though Eric was trying his best to control it. She had been sending calm back to him, but it hadn't had the desired effect. He was far too wound up to be calmed down yet. Resigning herself to the fact he'd have to overcome his anger on his own, she pinched the bridge of her nose and headed to Jessica's suite to check on her.

She knew that it wasn't Newlin's hatred for vampires that made Eric so angry at him. It wasn't the fact; he had been spewing hateful, ignorant words about vampires either. It was the simple fact that he had insulted her. He didn't even acknowledge that one of his own followers had almost raped her and that one of the 'demons' had actually saved her.

Godric.

She only knew him a short time, but she missed him terribly. Or maybe it was more the fact she missed that she had never known him. She had learned a bit more about him from Eric, such as who Godric's maker was and how long they had journeyed together. But she missed the teenaged enigma almost as much as she missed Gran and that was saying something.

Locking those thoughts away from another time, she approached Jessica's room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal the young redhead. She had gotten changed since she last saw her, this time forgoing a shirt, leaving her in just a lacy black bra. She was also wearing a pair of black leather trousers and she was barefoot. She had tied her back in a ponytail as she smiled at the telepath.

"Hey Sookie." The blonde took in her appearance with a raise brow and rolled her eyes with a snort.

"You spend way too much time with Pam." Jessica giggled and stepped back into her room, Sookie following after her and closing the door. Pam had really rubbed off on Jessica, no pun intended. She had more swagger in her movements, her hips swaying just a bit more than they used to. Jessica moved to where she had been sitting and plopped down, crossing her legs. Sookie moved to sit opposite her and looked on in confusion when the vampiress picked up a book and began reading it.

The cover of the book was black and an odd language written on it. She titled her head, trying to read it.

"Don't bother." She blinked looking up at Jessica, who was taking a sip from a bottle of blood. "It's a vampire language, you won't understand it. Hell, I don't understand it."

"But you're reading…"

"The contents is translated for some reason." Sookie made an 'ah' movement with her mouth.

"So what're you doing exactly?"

"Trying to find out how to transfer my maker bond to Ethan." Sookie coughed on something invisible and looked at Jessica as if she'd grown two heads.

"What? Why?" Jessica sighed, placing the book upside down on the table in front of her and gazing at Sookie for a moment.

"We both know that as good as he can try to be, Bill never wanted to be my maker." Jessica explained, no sadness in her voice. Only blunt honesty coated her words. "When he released me it was probably for the best, but I'm still just a baby in the vamp world." Sookie nodded, there was no denying that fact. As much as she had grown, Jessica was still quite unpredictable. "So I still need someone to show me the ropes and teach me how to control myself."

"And you think that vampire is Ethan?" Sookie replied. Jessica nodded.

"After me and Pam got together, Ethan offered to bring me here to Masquerade so I could be among my own kind. Pam encouraged me to go, so I did. It's been great, I've learned more from Selina and Ethan in a month than I did from Bill, but it's not enough. I'm too young to be left without a maker. So I asked Ethan, and he said if I could find out how to transfer my maker bond from Bill to him, then he'd be happy to."

"But, being as old as he is, Ethan has to know how to be able to do that." Sookie pointed out. Jessica smirked and nodded.

"Of course but he told me that he'd only help if it was what I really wanted it and so I've been researching ways to do it." Then she grinned. "And I found it."

"Really?" Jessica nodded ecstatically.

"It's annoyingly simple." She pouted as she picked up the book and traced her finger down the page. "All I have to do, is drink a mixture of his blood and mine and it'll eliminate any trace of Bill as my maker and it will instil the maker bond to Ethan." She explained. Sookie nodded in understanding. "The only issue is, that the elimination of Bill's blood may be extremely painful for me." She nibbled on her lip worriedly. Sookie moved so she was sitting next to Jessica and took hold of both her hands and looked at her seriously.

This young vampire had become something of a little sister to her. She had become such an integral part of her life, without really trying to. And now, she was planning of going through something that would be very painful her so she could be properly educated in her people's ways.

"Jessica, I know you're more than capable of making your own decisions," Sookie reached up and brushed some of the young girls hair out of her face, "but are you sure you wanna do this? If it's going to be as painful as you say its, are you sure it's what you want?" Jessica smiled at Sookie affectionately, and clasped her hands tightly.

"I'm sure. I need this. I need to learn more about what I am, what I'm capable of doing and who better than Ethan?" Sookie smiled; glad to see that she was making her own way now.

"Ok, sweetie. I'm with you all the way." Jessica smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Sook." She decided to change the subject. "So how's Eric?"

"Angry, vengeful, wants to kill something." Sookie explained truthfully. Jessica winced and the telepath sighed. "I'd better go back and see if our suite is salvageable." The redhead giggled, nodding and stood up with her. She walked Sookie to the door.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything." Sookie nodded and turned to exit the room. "Sookie," she turned round to Jessica, "Eric, he's a keeper. Don't let him go." She grinned.

"I don't ever intend to." She answered. "And _you _tell _me _if you need anything." Jessica nodded and she left the room. As she turned to head for the elevator she caught someone's thoughts and growled angrily.

_There she is. Perfect, just what I need to get back at the blonde vampire._

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered angrily, turning round to look at the door leading to the stairs. "What part of get off Ethan's property, didn't you understand?" She demanded angrily.

_What the fuck? How did she…?_

"Same way I know you're a sad and ignorant man, now come out where I can see you." Just as she thought, Steve Newlin came to view, pale and enraged with his fists clenched.

"You fucking whore! How did you do that?" She giggled.

"Language Newlin, otherwise people will think you're just a woman hating jerk." He growled and clicked his fingers. Sookie turned her head to the side as two more fellowship members came out of their hiding places. She, of course, had known that they were there. She sent a message to Eric across the bond and he responded with comfort and confidence.

"Now, Miss Stackhouse," she turned back to Steve to see he had pulled out a revolver, the same revolver that he had in Dallas, "I think its time you came with us." She raised an eyebrow.

"So, you think threatening me with a gun is going to get me to go with you?" She enquired smoothly as the two goons took hold of her arms. She didn't wince even their grip was bruising. "You could just ask, you know?" Newlin snickered.

"I doubt that." He pulled the hammer back and aimed the gun at her. "Women like you only obey their vampire master."

"Women like me?" She asked. She giggled. "You mean, women who don't care who or what their lover is because we all know you're not supposed to judge a book by its cover?"

"You consort with demons, you have tarnished everything about you to…"

"Newlin." Steve paled as Sookie smirked, recognising the voice. She looked over Newlin's shoulder to see Bill, his fangs out and glaring right at the Reverend. "You just don't seem to give up, do you?" Bill took a couple of steps forward, causing the 'holy' man to aim his gun at him.

"I warn you, vampire, this gun is load with silver bullets." Bill smirked, not stopping and Newlin's hand shook.

"Really? I like your gun by the way," he taunted him as Sookie smirked as well. God, Eric was such a bad influence. "A beautiful weapon."

"One more stop, vampire and the girl dies." Newlin threatened as he turned the gun back to Sookie. Bill chuckled.

"I remember you saying the same thing in Dallas," as he spoke, Bill made eye contact with Sookie for a moment. His gaze flicked to the elevator for a split-second and he gave a tiny nod. She returned the nod as he resumed speaking. "But, at this moment, I think you might actually do it. Fine, go before I change my mind." He ended with an almost defeated look. Newlin sneered victoriously and glared maliciously at Sookie.

"Move it." She sighed, wrenching her arms out of the men's arms and turned around to make her way towards the elevator. Newlin and his lackeys were so preoccupied with Bill that they wouldn't notice when it would stop. She smirked as she could sense two voids coming up in the elevator.

And she could guess who they were.

Newlin turned round, grabbing her and pulling her to him as his goons flanked him. Just as he did so, the bell chimed and the door to the elevator opened.

And Ethan stepped out, along with Jessica.

The redhead's fangs dropped and she crouched low with a quiet but venomous hiss when she saw Newlin. She had, thankfully, put a tight pick shirt so the poor fool wouldn't be shown her bra-clad breasts

As if it were something he saw everyday, Ethan calmly stepped into the corridor, his hands in their typical place of inside his pockets. He glanced down one side of the corridor and then to the small drama that was taking place.

At this point, one of the goons turned and saw him.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed in a whispered shout. This alerted his body and Newlin who both turned to see him. They moved to face him fully and Bill snarled.

"Never turn your back on a vampire." Newlin turned his head to Bill, and moved his arm around Sookie's shoulders, yanking her to him. Ethan looked over Newlin's shoulder at the younger vampire and nodded. Bill relaxed his stance, but kept his eyes fixed on Newlin, still waiting for the chance to strike. The Reverend turned back to Ethan, who was now facing them fully.

"Oh Steven." Ethan sighed, in a sad but mocking tone. "What are you up to now?"

"I'm taking the girl." Newlin growled, tightening his hold on Sookie. Then Sookie felt fear flash through her for the first time as he pressed the barrel of his revolver into her back. "And if you even think about trying to stop me, I'll blow her guts all over you." Ethan chuckled.

"And you're supposed to be a priest. Does the Lord preach murder now?" He drawled.

"What would a creature like you know of God?" Newlin spat. Both fellowship goons gulped as Ethan smirked.

"I know the ten commandments by heart. I've memorised them all, word for word. I've read every holy text known to man." He smirked. "I am older than your Jesus, just as Godric was." He chuckled again as Newlin paled. "And as I stand here before you, there is a certain saying that comes to mind. Matthew 25:39 Thou shalt love thy neighbour as thyself." He shook his head. "For a race that preaches equality and free will, you certainly don't abide by them."

"Do not defile the words of our faith with your filth." Newlin spat, literally. Sookie's lip curled in disgust. "You know nothing, now step aside and the girl will not be harmed."

"For now at least, _God _knows what you'll do her when you take her." Ethan answered. His voice had dropped an octave and his British accent came through in deadly growl. "And that I cannot allow." He kept his eyes locked on Newlin as he spoke and the Reverend pressed his gun harder into Sookie's back.

"You're hardly in a position to…" a low ringing noise echoed around them like a quiet chorus of bells being blown in the wind. It wasn't at all deafening, just enough to be noticeable. And it was emanating from Ethan, who hadn't moved an inch, not even to lift his hands from his pockets. His gaze remained lock on Newlin, but the two fellowship members' eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Newlin gasped in shock as Sookie stared wide-eyed at the ancient vampire as the ringing noise slowly vanished.

"What the fuck just…?" Newlin began but didn't continue as his terrified eyes went back up to Ethan, who was still gazing at him. Bill was staring at Ethan in complete awe, as was Jessica, who eyed her potential adopted maker with something akin to idolisation.

"What the hell did you do?" Newlin squawked in dismay. This couldn't be happening! Why did they just fall unconscious like that?

"It's called glamour." Ethan answered, emotionlessly. "In human terms, I suppose you could call it a form of hypnosis. I can alter a person's memory, make them do my bidding or simply," he glanced at the sleeping humans with a wry smirk, "put them to sleep…with but a thought."

_Unbelievable. To be able to force two humans into unconsciousness without even looking at them. _Bill thought to himself. _I've never seen a glamour so powerful. _

"Don't even think about trying that with me!" Newlin demanded, pushing the gun back into Sookie's spine. She could feel his fear rather acutely. "If I get a hint of you trying that, you have to watch as the girl dies." Ethan raised his head, seeing he was telling the truth. Most humans wouldn't notice a glamour being put on them, but Newlin was both deranged and anxious enough to both notice and react to it. He dared not attempt to glamour him.

He turned his eyes to Sookie and they had a silent conversation, causing her nod. He turned his eyes to Bill and the younger vampire stepped back. Newlin watched them cautiously as he backed away, moving past Bill and keeping Sookie held tightly against him. Heading towards the fire exit, he shoved her through the door and followed.

He began ranting but Sookie wasn't paying any attention as he dragged her down the stairs, heading towards the exit towards the bottom of the stairs. He continued to rant as they reached the bottom of the stairs and he pushed her through the door again and pinned her against the railing of the stairwell.

"Now, Ms Stackhouse," he suddenly licked her neck causing her to gasp in disgust and he pulled back leering at her, "you're going to do what I say, like a good girl." She glared at him and he pulled her down the stairs. As he began dragging her towards the exit of the alley when there was a shrill shriek of wind and an enraged Viking appeared in front of them.

Newlin gasped shrilly and backed up, raising his gun to aim Eric.

"You!" Sookie smiled thankfully at Eric, who sent love and comfort over the bond before turning his attention back to Newlin.

"What exactly are you hoping to achieve with this Newlin?" he asked, in annoyance. Sookie grit her teeth, as Newlin tightened is grip on her. "Are you hoping to show the world beyond a shadow of doubt that you're a raging lunatic?" Newlin chuckled in a deranged manner.

"I hope to take this girl away and…show her the error of her ways. Cleanse her of her sins…" Eric growled angrily as Sookie gulped. Even though she was not really afraid of Newlin, she was afraid of what he was capable of. And considering the leer on his face…and the repulsive reaction she could feel against her back, she knew exactly what he had planned.  
She gasped a little as visions of Gabe and his horrific attack flitted into her head. Eric's fangs ran down as he eyed Newlin maliciously.

"Om du ens tänker på att skada henne, jag slita dig isär." Newlin's eyes widened with rage and his mouth dropped incredulously. He spat on the floor in front of the Viking.

"Don't talk to me in your demonic tongue vampire." Sookie turned her head to look at Newlin in disbelief.

"It's Swedish, you fucking idiot!" she exclaimed. Newlin tightened his hold further, causing her to hiss as Eric snarled once more.

"You will watch your mouth, bitch." Newlin snapped at her. "When I'm through with you, you will remember your place." He then licked his lips and put his lips to her ear. "Better yet, maybe I'll just finish what I started in Dallas and have my soldiers chain up your undead lover." Sookie's breath hitched as she stared at Eric, suddenly extremely afraid.

Yet underneath this fear, a deep rage began to bubble at the thought of losing him.

"That does sound like a rather nice idea, you can watch as this vampire is left to roast under the sun…after we make him watch us…cleanse you, of course." Horrible, vivid images suddenly began pouring through Newlin's mind and Sookie couldn't shut them out. Just as she couldn't stop the steady flow of tears that began to cascade down her cheeks the images invoked. Eric felt her sudden surge of disgust and fear through their bond, trying to send her comfort whilst attempting to control his own growing fury.

And yet all the while, Sookie's own inner rage began stew further as her eyes began to glow even through her tears. They became a bright, burning and vibrant blue.

"So you see Ms Stackhouse, you can't run from this. We will make you realise that you are nothing more than a whore. A whore for these undead monsters, to be used and discarded at their…and our leisure." He looked at Eric, knowing the woman in his grasp was the only this vampire hadn't ripped him apart yet.

"No!" Sookie suddenly exclaimed. "He loves me." Eric smiled nodding. Her eyes were still glowing as Newlin scoffed.

"Loves you? A vampire knows nothing of love, and the sooner you realise that, the better things will go for you." He trailed his hand down her back and she tenses. "Well, maybe not better for you but better for me anyway." He smirked as his hand settled on her backside, kneading firmly, causing her to gasp once more.

"Don't touch me." She suddenly whispered, her voice cold and emotionless as Eric snarled viciously at the sight of what Newlin was doing. His unwelcome touch had amplified her already hellfire like rage. "Get your hands of me, I am Eric's and only his to touch." Newlin sneered.

"What? You need to be reminded that you are human and only a human's touch will erase the demon's taint from you." It was official; Newlin was deranged, insane, crazy, and psychopathic. This was no priest; it was a feral dog, which needed to be put down. "And who better than a messenger of God, to perform such an act?" As he spoke, he lifted the back of her dress and gripped the skin of her buttocks hard. Memories of her uncle's actions began to race through along with the images of Gabe as she began shake. Then as Newlin's fingers slipped under the fabric of her thong, it happened.

Sookie tensed, her eyes burning now with hatred and she snarled.

Her control snapped.

Her rage erupted.

"No!" With her sudden shout, Sookie's skin began to glow brightly, the alley becoming illuminated with a white light. Newlin's hand faltered as Eric paused, his eyes fixed on Sookie with something akin to wonder.

_My Sookie, you are so much more than I believed._

_What the fuck is she…?_

Steve didn't have time to finish his thoughts. An inhumane scream emanated from Sookie as the light around her body suddenly burst outwards. Eric, sensing the danger, dived to the ground to avoid the shockwave but Newlin wasn't so lucky. He was thrown backwards into the railing of the stairs they had just come down. He slid to the flow with a groan, his skin smouldering but with no signs of injury. He panted as he tried, in vain, to push himself up. He turned his eyes up, wide with shock and terror as he looked at the still glowing form of Sookie.

She was still standing straight; panting from the rage that was coursing through her and her skin was still glowing vibrantly. Eric got to his feet, looking at her with awe. Beautiful, her hair was like a golden fire in the moonlight and her skin was the colour of the silvery moon on a clear winters night. Letting his fangs recede, he cautiously approached her. Her eyes immediately latched onto him and another snarl came from her as she stared at him, too lost in her rage to understand that he wasn't a threat.

"Sookie." He said, calmly. Her eyes followed his every move. She was tensed, the lights on her skin beginning to intensify as he came closer, preparing for an attack. "My lover, its me." She glared at him, her eyes dazzling blue eyes shining dangerously as she did so.

There was no recognition yet.

"Sookie, please calm down." Eric pleaded. He paid not attention to Newlin, who was still struggling to move. "It's over, he's won't be able to touch you anymore." He reached out his hand towards her and the light stretched out from her and grasped him. Instead of burning him, the light simply sunk into his skin as he came towards. "Sookie, please, come back." A spark. That's all it was. A tiny spark of recognition flashed in her stare. The glow in her eyes dampened a bit as her head tilted to the side.

"Eric?"

"Yes, it's me. Sookie, it's ok." Slowly, the light receded into her skin and the dazzling blue left her eyes as she came back to herself, the rage leaving her. When it was gone completely, she swayed a little bit. He came towards, but she held out her hand. She lifted her head and smiled weakly, showing she was ok, only very tired. Eric smiled back and then noticed a sudden movement to his right.

Newlin, realising he now couldn't win, had turned was running back up the stairwell. Eric was amused to see that, in his fear, Newlin seemed to have forgotten he was running _back _into a hotel full of vampires. But deciding he wanted Newlin to himself, he moved around Sookie, who watched him curiously.

With a lethal grace, Eric leapt up to the top of the stairwell, just as Newlin reached it. The Reverend screamed as the Viking landed in front him, grabbing him the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the wall. Eric lifted him off the ground by a few meters, so that his feet were dangling pathetically in the air, and glared at him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, Mr Newlin." He declared. Newlin glared at him, defiant though his fear was obvious.

"I don't have one, vampire. Go ahead and do it, martyr me before God…"

"That line again?" Eric shook his head. He couldn't really bring himself to kill this man. He was pathetic and not worth the effort. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Pam, Ethan, Selina and Bill all enter the alleyway. Pam and Selina immediately moved to Sookie as Ethan and Bill kept watch for more goons. "Do you really you are serving some righteous cause?" Steve cackled.

"Do not try to sew doubt into me, vampire. I know my role, I know my path and that is to see you and your kind wiped off this planet. You fired the first round by killing my father, the rest…"

"The vampire who killed your father is dead." Eric retorted. His voice calm, not hint of rage but no hint of pity either. "And yet you would project your hatred onto all of us. Why? We're not all murderers, we don't all kill for the sake of it."

"Lies!" Newlin shouted. Eric turned his face, as spittle showered over him. "You cannot tell me otherwise. You have killed, you will kill and you will always kill. That is what your kind is: a race of killers. Draining the life of your victims and subjecting them to your taint." He cackled again, an insane look in his eyes. "Monsters, all of you."

"Taint? Newlin do you even hear yourself?" He demanded. "You allow rapists and murderers into your church and you have the nerve to accuse us of being monsters? How many women did Gabe rape before Godric killed him? How many people has your church killed rather than convert? Tell me that, and then decide if you have the right to pass judgement."

"My judgement is the judgement of our lord. Until I see otherwise, I will not stop this. I will spread my message as long as it will be heard."

"Listen to yourself." Eric told him. He wasn't sure why he was trying to reason with him. Maybe Sookie was rubbing off on him. "If you stopped and looked, you would realise, vampires just want to be left alone…" by this point all eyes were on them, everyone was watching their exchange.

And if the surprise from Pam's side of their bond was anything to go by, they all expected Newlin to be dead by now.

"You don't get to be left alone!" Steve screamed at him, all shred of decency lost along with his sanity. "You don't get to have your lovers and your hope. You don't get to blend in with your betters after centuries of hiding in the shadows. You are a disease and I am the cure!" he smirked at the Viking who was looking at him, as if seeing him for the first time. "You are not human!" A small moment of silence followed his outburst.

Then Eric chuckled, shaking his head almost sadly.

"You have such a redundant view of the world, boy." He replied. Every looked at him as Newlin frowned. As he spoke, the sounds of sirens suddenly drew and then alleyway was flashing with red and blue lights. "Your God created man in his own image. So what if that included his rage. And his spite." Newlin's eyes went wide. "And his indifference." His jaw was trembling. "And his cruelty." He was shaking his head. "What if your God made us too?" Eric asked. Newlin opened his mouth but couldn't find a response. "We are all children of God, but then, it seems he's a bit of bastard, no?" Eric chuckled as Sookie watched him in awe, even in her exhausted state. Newlin's cheeks were wet with tears as his precious view of the world shattered around him.

All children of God? That couldn't be.

"You have the gall to talk to me about morality? Look in the mirror Newlin," Eric leaned in so his eyes were burning into the broken man's own gaze, "and realise that **you** had the choice." He released the now broken husk that was Newlin who slid down the wall into a slumped slouch and stayed there, eyes staring straight forward. His beliefs had been destroyed, torn to shreds. And Eric was satisfied with that.

Sookie watched as her vampire descended the stairs. The police officers who had arrived at the scene moved to apprehend Newlin as she got up and made her way towards Eric. She didn't get two steps before her head began to feel light and she staggered forward, her vision blurring. It didn't matter though as she stumbled right into Eric's waiting arms.

As she let her head rest on his chest, she realised that she should be worried about what just happened. But as the world began to fade into black, she found she didn't care at that particular moment. Eric had her in his arms. To her, that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Et viola. Hope you enjoyed that guys. I hope Ethan isn't too overly powerful in this bit. Anyways, haven't got long left now. Next up is Russell's trial, I hope you're all as eager for it as I am :D _

_Thanks all_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok people, I have a request. The next chapter will be the last one for this story, much to my dismay. However I would like your opinion on something. I have two stories planned for after this: One is a direct sequel and the other is a little something some of y'all have express interest in and that's a story about Ethan and Selina's past. I would like you guys to let me know which one you would like first. I eargerly await your thoughts.  
_

_Any way, here is Russell's execution. Oh and an old friend is making an appearance. Hope you like_

* * *

Eric scooped up the now sleeping Sookie and began to carry her towards the hotel once more. She nuzzled his shoulder, murmuring a little. He barely glanced at Newlin, who was detained by the police. He glanced at the sleeping fairy in his arms as he climbed the stairwell into the hotel. Ethan suddenly appeared next to him and the two of them walked towards Eric's suite in silence.

As soon as they entered, Eric excused himself to the bedroom shutting the door. Knowing Sookie wouldn't mind anymore, he quickly stripped her of her clothes and laid her on the bed. Lifting the covers over her, he watched with a small smile as she hummed contently and snuggled deeper into the bed. He brushed his hand over her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. As he went to move away, she frowned and reached out to take hold of his wrist.

"No." She murmured petulantly. He smiled, even her sleep, she was still afraid of losing him. Gently taking her hand away from his wrist, he laid it next to her. Moving away, he exited the bedroom and closed the door. Ethan was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. Eric frowned at him, folding his arms.

"How did Newlin manage to get in without anyone noticing?" Ethan chuckled.

"I let him in." the Viking raised an eyebrow so Ethan continued. "I heard him the second he got inside…"

"And when you called me to go outside and check the alleyway, it was because you had lured him into a false sense of security. You made sure I was there waiting when he got outside." He nodded.

"Indeed."

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that Sookie got assaulted as a result of your little ploy. He was touching her in a way that…." Eric growled. Ethan sighed, his eyes lowering just a little before looking back at him.

"I am sorry for that, Eric. But if I thought I could have lured him out any other way, I would have done so." He answered. "But I didn't have any other way, so I worked with what I had."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Eric replied, icily. The older vampire chuckled dryly and stood up. Eric couldn't help the fact he took a step back. He knew he was pushing his luck with this as Ethan was both his elder and had immense political power in the vampire society, but he was angry that Ethan had used Sookie in his ploy to lure Newlin out.

"If someone had used Catherine or Selina as a pawn to lure out and toy with an enemy, I would feel exactly the same way. But what is done is done now. I let my desire to see Newlin's fragile beliefs destroyed get the better of me. I am sorry for that and that I did not inform you or Sookie of the plan, but I needed to think quickly." Eric ran his hand over his hair and huffed.

"I understand and apology accepted." Ethan nodded once. "Now, with all due respect…"

"Get out." Ethan interrupted with a grin.

"Well, I was going to say, I wish to tend to my bonded…" Ethan sniggered and nodded again.

"As you wish. I will speak to you soon, Eric. I believe it is almost time for Russell's trial." Eric nodded, fighting back a wave of hatred that threatened to consume him as Ethan exited the room. The Viking closed his eyes, taking a deep unnecessary breath when he heard a tired whimper come from the bedroom.

He zipped back into the room, crouching down in front of Sookie as she fidgeted a little. He brushed his hand along her forehead and she sighed, her eyes finally fluttering open. Her face lit up in a smile as she took him in and she moved her head on the pillow to look at him better.

"Hey."

"Min älskare." He answered. She bit her lip, her face flushing as the sensual tone to the Swedish words and smiled. He smirked as a hint of her arousal scented the air.

"What happened?" she asked. He frowned at her.

"You do not remember?" she furrowed her brows, trying to think back. She bit her lip again.

"I remember Newlin touching me and then he was whispering in my ear…and after that, you were calming me down and then talking to Newlin." She frowned, in confusion. "Why?"

"I think your fae abilities may have reacted to the situation, dear one." He answered and her eyes became panicked

"What?"

"He was saying something to you, in my angered state I couldn't make it out clearly. But then you suddenly screamed out and he was thrown back by a massive white light." She blinked and then her eyes began to glow again and he gazed at her in awe. She was part fae but the magic within her was incredible.

"He was saying how he was going to cleanse me of my sins, then force you to meet the sun like he planned to in Dallas. He was going to make you watch as he…he…" Sookie's eyes burned brightly and he brushed his hand through her hair. She calmed a bit and took a deep breath.

"I don't know where it came from but I just wanted him to shut up…I was afraid that he'd actually be able to follow through with his threat. Eric," She looked at him, eyes still glowing brilliant blue but also shimmering with fear, "I was so afraid that he…that he would…chain you to that altar again."

"Sookie, there was no way he was getting away."

"I didn't know that and I just felt this rage, this hatred rise up in me." Her voice was shaking as talked, almost as if in a trance as she finished. "And I just snapped, I remember this brilliant flash of light and then you were asking me to come back, to calm down." He nodded slowly, thinking. "Eric," he glanced at her again. "I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you."

"You will never lose me, Sookie." She smiled and he moved around the bed. As he pulled back the covers, she gave him a small mock cough and eyed his clothes with a dubious brow. He smirked, stripping off his clothing and then sliding into bed behind her. She immediately snuggled into him and he wrapped an arm round her. They lay in silence for a long moment before she spoke again.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered. Eric, unsure if she was asking him or not, buried his nose in her hair.

"I do not know."

"Where did these powers come from?" She asked suddenly. "I'm part fae, I know that, but where the fuck did they come from?" She demanded. What Eric found odd was that it was like a switch had been flipped; her powers began to show now more than before as her eyes were glowing blue again. She was confused, which only added to her frustration.

"Sookie…"

"I can hear peoples thoughts, I can send people flying with a wave of my hand and now it looks like I can nuke a fucking city if I'm angry enough!" She snarled, her skin lighting up now, causing the room to be bathed in white light. "What is happening to me?" She screamed into the room.

She gasped as Eric suddenly spun her round so she was facing him and she gazed into his deep blue eyes and he sent calm and comfort over the bond. All the anger left her and her appearance returned to normal as she took him and his presence in, finally relaxing. She sighed, closing her eyes and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm scared, Eric." She admitted quietly. He nodded with an understanding smile and hugged her to him. She hitched her leg over his and pushed him lightly onto his back, so she rest her head on his chest and drape her arm over his torso. "I'm scared of what I'm becoming."

"Whatever is happening to you was bound to happen eventually." She glanced up at him, unsure what to think and he smiled. "There's nothing to be afraid of, we will figure out how to control these new abilities of yours and get through this." She smiled and looked up at him from her place on his chest.

"Promise?" He nodded.

"I promise." She smiled again, dropping a kiss on his chest before laying her head back down. As much as her body screamed for him, she was simply too tired. She soon felt herself drifting to a peaceful sleep, wrapped in his embrace as Eric slipped into downtime soon after.

…

What does one wear to a vampire trial?

Sookie huffed, glaring into the closet that was temporarily holding her clothes. She was dressed in only her lacy dark blue underwear as she planted her hands on her hips, trying to find something appropriate. Eric was just finishing buttoning up a long sleeve blue button-down shirt as he turned round to look at her. He was also wearing a pair of black trousers and black leather boots. He walked over to her, sensing her irritation and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Something wrong, lover?" She pouted.

"I can't find a dress to wear." He smiled at her and moved around her to check the closet himself. After a few moments, he reached in and pulled out a black dress that sparkled in the lights. It came down to her knees and was conservative enough to appear sexy without seeming whorish. The straps on her shoulders left most of the skin around her neck and shoulders exposed and showed all of her arms. She took the dress from him and unzipped it. She smirked at him, turning away so she could shimmy into it.

He watched as she wiggled her ass a little as she got into the dress and almost pouted when it disappeared into the dress. She gave him a heated look over her shoulder; clearly enjoying the attention he was giving her. She then pulled the straps over her arms and looked at him.

"Zip me up?" He approached and did as she asked, slowly. When he finished, she turned around to let him look her over and he nodded in approval. "You like?"

"Hmmm, immensely." She giggled and he leant down to kiss her. "I think I'll like tearing it off you later even more." She shivered and glared at him.

"Don't get me all worked up before we go or I'll never get through the trial." He chuckled and planted his lips onto hers in a deep kiss. She moaned, weaving her fingers into his hair. She pulled back, breathless and scowled at him. "Tease." He smirked and she turned round to pick up her purse. Checking herself in the mirror, she brushed her hair and applied some black eyeliner, not much but just enough to highlight her eyes. Turning her head from side to side when she finished, she smiled at herself and glanced at him.

"Beautiful." She blushed, glancing away sheepishly and grabbed her purse. He held out his arm and she linked hers through it and they left the suite to meet Ethan and the others outside where there were two limos waiting for them.

Ethan was dressed in his usual clothing, a long black sleeve button down shirt with black trousers and boots. He'd gelled his hair a little bit, having the fringe standing up and he nodded to the two as they approached.

Selina was wearing, as usual, a very sensual dress. It was a beautiful strapless red dress that sparkled in the low light. It had a long split that exposed most of her left leg. It looked more like a dress more fit for a prom night than a trial. Her ample breasts were threatening to spill out of the corset portion of the dress, leaving any who looked with a clear view of her cleavage. She had straightened her waist length black hair, letting it flow down her back like black ocean waves. Her chocolaty eyes were twinkling in starlight, highlighted by the light purple eyeliner she was wearing.

Pam and Jessica were already in the first limo with Marcus and Lilah. The chauffer opened the door to the second limo and Selina led them in, followed by Ethan and then Eric and Sookie. After they settled in the back, Ethan knocked on the small window between them and the driver and the vehicle started, pulling away from outside Masquerade.

"How do you think this will turn out?" Sookie asked from her place next to Eric. Selina shrugged and glanced at her husband, who was sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Either he is simply killed outright for his threats against the Authority, or he is executed for threatening the safety and security of all the vampires in the world." He opened his eyes and looked at Sookie as he spoke. "Either way, Russell will not live beyond tonight."

"Will I be needed to testify?" She enquired.

"Both of your statements should be enough to have this trial over quickly and cleanly. If you are needed to speak, I will be the one asking the questions." She nodded at his explanation.

"Is that your role in the trial?"

"I am there to represent Mississippi since I am the temporary ruler of the kingdom for the time being. But yes, I am essentially going to be asking any questions that need to be asked." He smirked. "However, I doubt it will come to that." She nodded again, feeling reassured.

"Will I be given the right to send him to his true death?" Eric asked, suddenly. His voice was dark and dangerous. Ethan nodded.

"You are the one who has been wronged the most by Edgington, Eric. His life is yours, that was decided from the beginning." He nodded satisfied.

"Good." Ethan then turned his gaze to Sookie.

"I believe I owe you an apology for what happened with Newlin." She frowned and looked at Eric. "I allowed him to enter the hotel so I could plan his capture. When he managed to get inside, I used his desire to kidnap you to lure him out…"

"And sent him outside where Eric was waiting." She finished. He nodded once and she sighed. "I can't help that I don't like the fact you used me like that, but I can understand why you did. You saw an opportunity to eliminate a threat to your people and you took it." She smiled. "Apology accepted, Ethan." He nodded. "But…" she trailed.

"Yes?" he raised a brow and she smirked.

"Next time, tell me the fucking plan." He chuckled and nodded.

"Very well." The rest of the ride was filled with small talk, Sookie enjoying a glass of wine. The journey took only a little longer than half-an hour until they finally reached the building where the trial would be held. A crowd of vampires were waiting outside for entrance, along with some human companions. Seems this trial was very important

When the limo pulled to stop, Ethan stepped out first, holding out a hand to Selina. She took it and he helped her out of the car. She used the opportunity to press a long, deep kiss on his lips, staking her claim to some of the female vampires who were eyeing Ethan with lust. She nicked her tongue on her own fangs and allowed him to sample her blood, showing that she was his as much he was hers.

Eric stepped out next as Selina looped her arm through Ethan's. He too held out a hand to Sookie, who took it and stepped out as well. He placed a small kiss on her knuckles and she linked arms with him as well. The four made their way to the entrance where Pam and Jessica awaited them. Both of them were wearing black dresses, though Pam's, like Selina's, had a long slit exposing most of her right leg. Jessica's looked more like a gown than a dress, but it still fitted the occasion. Both of them had their hair up in elegant ponytails, obviously having dressed each other.

The six stepped into the main hall of the building and made their way down a corridor. More vampires lined the sides as they all bowed their heads to Ethan and Selina. They stepped into an elevator and Selina pressed the button to the 3rd floor. Sookie and Jessica shared a look, the redhead looking quite nervous, but determined. Ethan's hand moved to her shoulder and she looked up at him. He smiled at her, gently and she nodded, calming down.

They stepped out of the elevator, walking down a second corridor before turning a corner.

And Eric stopped dead.

Sookie frowned, looking at him and then Pam. She was glaring in the same direction Eric was and so the telepath followed their line of sight. Before them stood a vampire who was young looking with short black hair. He was shorter than Eric by some inches and was lean in build, though not muscular. But his eyes struck her the most. They were dark and malicious, as he gazed at Eric, who was glaring at him with more hatred than Sookie had ever seen in his eyes. Save for Russell Edgington.

Ethan's eyes narrowed as well as Selina's fangs threatened to run down in anger.

The vampire stepped forward, smirking smugly as he eyed Eric. Sookie didn't miss the lust in them as he did so, focusing particularly on Eric's groin, and she bit her lip in her anger.

"Eric, my boy. It has been awhile."

"Not long enough, Ocella." He spat back, not respect in his voice.

"Now is that any way to speak to the vampire who created your Maker." Sookie blanched. So this was Godric's maker. "You will speak to me with respect, boy." Eric snarled.

"Respect is earned." Ocella's fangs ran down and he stepped forward threateningly.

"I am your elder and your Grand sire. I suggest you remember your place, before I administer my own reminder!" Eric roared, his fangs snapping down as he glared murderously at the older vampire.

"You mean like you did with Godric, when he refused to do your bidding, you would force him to?" He snapped. "You knew you could never have Godric willingly, so you would use your authority as his maker to bring him to his knees." Ocella leered, licking his lips. Sookie felt her anger at the vampire rise.

How could someone so good such as Godric, have been made a vampire by someone as evil as Ocella? She only needed this first, and hopefully, only meeting with him to know he was evil.

"He was certainly talented in that regard." Then his eyes narrowed. "And because of you, he is gone!"

"Godric chose to meet the sun. You know how he was." Eric answered. "He had grown tired of his life as vampire. And since he had you as a Maker, I'm surprised he was able to cope with everything he experienced for so long."

"My Godric loved me!" Ocella screamed at him. Sookie stepped behind Eric, who was unmoved by the display.

"Godric only loved you when you commanded him to!" Eric answered with just as much rage. Ethan and Selina looked between them, calmly observing the situation. Jessica was holding Pam back, barely. "He despised you, Ocella and you know it." Ocella stepped forward and got into his face.

"You dare to presume his feelings for me? You have some nerve!" He growled and then he noticed Sookie. His eyes narrowed with a strange mixture of lust and hatred. "And this must be the bitch who allowed him to meet the sun."

"Speak to her with some respect. She was there for him when you were not!" Eric snarled. Sookie stepped out from behind her Viking, glaring at Ocella.

"If you cared for Godric as much as you seem to think you do, then you would've been there for him when he was kidnapped." Ocella growled at her, his fangs running down further.

"You have some gall, human! Remember your place."

"I am not entirely human, Ocella." She growled in response, her eyes lighting up once more. "So tell me, why weren't you there?"

"Godric did not call me." He answered.

"Then, clearly, he wanted to be free of you!" He shrieked and advanced on her, only to be thrown back onto the floor. He looked up from him splayed position, just perfect for Selina to pin his neck to the ground, her 5-inch heel bridging over his throat as her other foot pinned his arm to the floor.

"Try it again, Ocella. I've wanted an excuse to end you for some time." He looked up at her; fearfully for a moment before willing his fangs back in. She eyed him a little longer, before stepping back and allowing him to stand back. Ocella rose to his feet, glaring spitefully at the group before turning on his heel and stalking away.

Sookie took a deep breath and glanced up at Eric. "So that's Godric's maker?" he nodded gravely.

"Ocella is a Roman vampire like Godric, about 200 years older. He is a bastard and a sadist. He has a sick, demented view on pleasure." He turned to Sookie. "He spied Godric when he was a slave in Rome and decided he had to have him. He made Godric and…forced him to be his lover for four centuries before finally releasing him." He growled. "He came for Godric, shortly after he made me. He commanded Godric to submit to him whilst I was hunting and I returned to find them." Sookie fought the bile in her throat at that comment. "When he saw me, he screamed at Godric for 'betraying' him and attacked him. That was when I first met Ethan and Selina." She turned to the two ancient vampires, who nodded.

"I was always quite fond of Godric. He was serene, powerful and compassionate underneath the brutality with which he was…tamed." Selina added. "I met him shortly after he was released. Ocella had raped him before setting him free so Ethan and I nursed him back to health." Her eyes gleamed dangerously as she glared down the corridor the vampire had just retreated down. "I nearly killed Ocella that night. We were coming to take Eric and Godric to a conference in Paris, when we came across them." Ethan sighed.

"This talk of the past, gets us nowhere." He pointed out smoothly. "Ocella will pay for his crimes eventually, but for now, let us focus on the task at hand." Eric nodded stiffly and they made their way down the corridor.

The room they entered was obviously the setting for the trial, there were rows of seats around the room with a large circle in the centre and what liked a witness box on the side. There was a large fireplace to the side of this, the flames burning brightly and hungrily, though unnecessarily, since vampires don't get cold. She wondered what it was for.

The courtroom was crowded; vampires were standing or sitting and talking amongst themselves. The vampires from around most of America were clearly gathered here. She could see Sophie-Anne standing between two, hulking vampire bodyguards who were almost as tall as Eric but far more muscular. She could only describe them as a pair of vampire tanks. Bill was also standing with her, dressed in a black suit as he spoke with the Queen. She was nodding, obviously very interested in what he was saying; smiling with appeared to be approval. Bill bowed his head and she nodded. What were they talking about?

But it wasn't that that caught Sookie's attention most. It was Ethan. Almost immediately upon entering the room, Ethan seemed like he was in a trace.

He broke away from the group, Selina watching him as he moved through the crowd. The vampires parted like the red sea, he moved through the parting waves as if he were hypnotised by something. Sookie looked at Eric, who was watching him with interest before turning her eyes back to him. Ethan came to front of a great throne that overlooked the entire room and all of the vampires silenced.

On the throne sat what looked like an old woman. She was dressed in elegant golden robes and was surrounded by young handmaidens and her long white hair fell down her shoulders as she sat with her head down. She raised her head and Sookie was shocked to see her eyes were almost completely white. The old woman smiled, lovingly, at Ethan who was gazing at her with an emotion she had never seen before.

But that wasn't the astounding thing.

The astounding thing was, for the first time since she had known him, the dominant, almost all powerful Ethan dropped to one knee and bowed his head low in a clear sign of submission to this old woman. Selina followed him, a bit reluctantly, and upon reaching Ethan, did the same, dropping to one knee with her arms at her side and lowered her head in submission. The old woman looked at her, neutrally, obviously not as fond of Selina as she was of Ethan before glancing back at him.

With Ethan's words, Sookie nearly fell over.

"My Maker." She whipped around to stare at Eric incredulously who nodded. The old woman smiled, affectionately, and reached her hand down to cup his chin. She tilted his head back and planted a light kiss on his forehead. Selina's hand flexed, but she did nothing.

"Rise, my childe." Ethan did as ordered, gazing at her, as he were child looking at his mother and the woman's eyes turned to Selina. "Stand, mate of my childe." Selina did so, her head still bowed before looking at the older vampire.

"My lady." She greeted, there was immense respect in her voice. Though it was clear, she was uncomfortable around the woman.

Sookie turned to Eric, curiosity in her eyes. "Who's that?" She whispered. Eric smiled.

"That is the Ancient Pythoness…and Ethan's maker." Her eyes widened greatly as she looked back around the clearly ancient vampire. "She was a prophet in ancient Greece. She is the oldest of us, and is the leader of the Vampire Grand Council, the Authority and is the Ruler of most of Europe." He explained.

"She's the oldest vampire in the world?" Sookie squeaked. He nodded

"Yes, she was a vampire, even before she became the prophet in Greece. She is revered for her ability to see beyond this world. She is physically blind but all she has to do is touch a person; human, vampire or were and she will be able to see into the very depths of their soul. She possesses immense power behind that frail appearance." He looked at Sookie. "Ethan is her only childe, the only vampire she has ever made. He was chosen by her and thus, holds great power in our world. That is why no one knows how old he is. He may be older than he claims, he may not." She nodded.

"She doesn't seem to like Selina." He chuckled.

"She doesn't dislike Selina, nor does Selina dislike her. They are merely uncomfortable with the other Ethan is the most important thing to both of them. Ethan loves Selina more than anything else…"

"Except his Maker." She finished. He nodded in approval of her words. He couldn't have put it better himself.

"The love between a vampire and their maker is different to the love that you and I feel, or the love between Selina and Ethan. Whilst Ethan loves Selina more than anything in the world, his Maker will always be present in his heart as well." He looks up at Selina. "And she knows that. I think the problem is," he chuckled, "they are both rather possessive of him."

"And Selina has difficulty sharing him." She mused. "Unless it's Catherine." He shrugged.

"It is not about sharing, Sookie." She looked up at him. "Selina and Ethan have been married for over 2000 years. The Ancient Pythoness clearly approves of their relationship; otherwise she wouldn't have allowed it. Selina, I believe, is afraid the Pythoness will change her mind one day." He chuckled. "Though Ethan tells me that his maker rather likes his mate." Sookie giggled.

"I suppose insecurity is something even immortality cannot cure." Eric chuckled and then frowned turning to his left. He had just felt something from Pam. Concern?

Pam was talking with Jessica quietly, holding one of her hands and brushing her fingers through her hair. He turned to them, sending comfort to his progeny and she turned to look at him. She nodded, before turning back to Jessica and speaking quietly again. The younger vampire nodded, taking a very deep breath. Pam smiled, affectionately and kissed her lover before Jessica turned and began making her way towards the throne.

Almost immediately, the Ancient Pythoness's head turned to the direction of the young vampire, eyeing her with curiosity. Jessica faltered, unsure whether or not to approach. But then Ethan turned to her and held out his hand towards her, with a very tender smile. Swallowing nervously, she came forward, slipping her hand into his and bowed her head in reverence as he brought her in front of his maker.

"It seems we have some other business to attend to before we decide the fate of Russell Edgington." Ethan stated, still smiling. The Ancient Pythoness tilted her head, appraising the young vampiress, who took a deep breath.

"Your grace, my name is Jessica Hamby and I humbly request that your progeny, Ethan, Regent of Jackson, take me as his child through the bond transfer ceremony." She glanced back at Pam, who nodded and then to Ethan who winked at her, before dropping down to her knees and pulling out a small bundle. Lifting back the cloth, she revealed a pure bronze goblet and held it up to the Pythoness who was watching her, serenely.

"I see." The old woman's was scratchy and yet filled with kindness, similar to a grandmother. She raised her hand and pointed towards the Louisiana vampires. "William Compton, step forward." Bill did as he was told, moving over to the throne and bowing low to the ancient vampire. She gave him the same appraising look she did Jessica before speaking again. "Have you anything to say about this request your current progeny has made?"

"I will be honest, Your Grace." He started. "I was forced to turn Jessica as a punishment for staking a fellow vampire some months ago. Were it my choice, I would not have turned her as I am not ready nor yet willing to be a maker." He looked at Jessica who was still kneeling, with fondness before turning back to the Pythoness. "Jessica has turned into a fine vampire, but I am not the one to teach her our way. She and I both know this and I will gladly let her choose a new maker."

"You have no objections?"

"I do not." She nodded, satisfied, before turning back to Jessica. "Then Jessica Hamby, you say you wish my progeny to be your new master? Has he consented?"

"I have, my Maker." He answered. "Jessica is brave and capable. She has the potential to be a great vampire and I would be honoured to be the one to guide her." Once again she nodded. She looked down the young vampires on her knees.

"Are you aware of the consequences of your choice?" She asked, her voice once again kind and gentle. "You are aware that you will suffer more than you ever suffered before to take a new maker? Child, are you certain this is your desire?" Jessica nodded.

"I am, My Lady." With a move from her finger, two of the handmaidens approached and helped the Pythoness to her feet. She stood, somehow looking majestic and regal as she approached Jessica.

"Very well, Compton, step forward." He did so and she looked back down at Jessica. "Stand, young one." She did so; still holding out the goblet and the Ancient Pythoness took it from her. "Then, as the head of the Vampire Council, I approve of this ceremony. Ethan, Compton would you please offer your blood." Both male vampires bit sharply into their wrists. They held their dripping forearms over the goblet and the blood flowed into the cup. When their respective bites healed the goblet was half-full. The old vampire held out the cup to Jessica, who took it from her. "I hope you are ready, Child." Then the Ancient Pythoness's expression changed to sadness and she placed her hand on Jessica's cheek. "I am sorry for what you are about to endure." She stepped back and slowly slid back down onto her throne.  
Jessica looked at Ethan, before taking a deep breath and lifting the goblet to her lips to take a long sip from it. After doing so, she turned round and hurled the cup straight into the fire. The goblet shattered into a thousands pieces and the flames leapt up, roaring for a moment before dying down.

At first nothing happened, Jessica stood staring at the flames as the others looked then. But then, she winced and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Bill closed his eyes and looked away as she whimpered, their maker-child bond slowly fading as the pain she was feeling also faded from his perception, part of him wishing the pain was not one-sided. Sookie gasped as Eric shook his head at her, when she made to go forward when Jessica suddenly dropped to her knees, doubling over, agony written all over her face.

Jessica suddenly screeched out in utter anguish and doubled over further, blood dripping from her eyes as she suddenly collapsed to the floor. She began to convulse on the ground, screaming as the pain washed over her in wave after horrible wave. She felt she was burning, from the inside out. She could feel as Bill's blood was literally burned out of her system as Ethan's blood replaced it. Selina placed her hand on her husband's shoulder as he watched this happen, obviously wanting to approach but knowing that it would safer to do so when it was over.

Other vampires were watching with sympathy, some of them shaking their heads at the pain Jessica was going through.

Pam couldn't take anymore as she watched Jessica thrash about, wailing in agony as her bond with Bill was burned out of her. She suddenly blurred over to her and lifted Jessica into her lap. The effect was instant. Jessica, at Pam's touch, stopped her thrashing and her wailing became sobbing as she buried herself in her lover's embrace. She was still clutching her stomach as she whimpered into her chest. Pam stroked her hair, speaking softly to her in Swedish and purring soothingly. Ethan approached now and knelt down next to them. And suddenly Jessica felt a new bond take the place of her one with Bill.

She could feel Ethan's pride over her strength of character to endure what she did and she felt his concern for her as well. And most of all, she felt his affection for her. He was her maker now. She had made the right decision. She turned to look at him and smiled at him, through her blood tears and pain. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her head and stroked her cheek affectionately.

"Take her back to the hotel, Pam." He said. "My new daughter needs to rest." Pam nodded, gathering Jessica in her arms. She glanced apologetically at Eric, who simply nodded at her understandingly before speeding out the courtroom, carrying her young lover.

Ethan watched them go with a small smile for a moment. And then the look in his eye changed. The affectionate adopted maker vanished and the cold, calculating Ethan returned. He straightened, turning to his maker.

"Now that that has been concluded, I believe we have the fate of a disgraced King to decide." She nodded and waved her hand towards the guards at the side of the room. On that cue, the doors to the left opened as the vampires in the room and Sookie took their seats. Sophie-Anne was sitting near the front, Eric sitting beside her. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I sent them the security footage of the night he killed the Magister as you instructed." He nodded with satisfaction. She leant back, nodding to Bill who had crossed his arms, watching the proceedings.

As all this went on, Russell was dragged in.

He looked around wildly as he was pulled in with the chains around him. He thrashed around, bellowing out threats and insults as the vampires hauling him along ignored him. His lack of strength was obvious in the fact he couldn't fight them off or resist their hold. But then he spotted Eric.

With a howl, he lunged forward and succeeded in pulling two of the vampires of their feet. Eric stood up, his eyes blazing as Russell was shoved to his knees in the centre of the room. Their eyes met and Russell snarled, his fangs down.

"NORTHMAN!"

"Enough." Russell went silent as the Ancient Pythoness stood without aid. Her frail appearance was gone; she stood regal and splendid as she stared down at the former King. "You are in enough trouble, so settle down. Before you make the situation worse for yourself." He growled.

"I demand his life."

"You will get nothing." She answered. "Eric's life is not yours to take. You have no rights anymore." He cackled, insanely.

"You think this can stop me? You foolish old bat!" Ethan stepped forward, but she held out her hand and he nodded, stepping back. "The Authority and all those who follow you, fools! Fools the lot of you! I am the future!"

"You have no future." Selina retorted. She had her hand on Ethan's shoulder as he flexed his hands dangerously. "Your fate was sealed the second you killed the human on television."

"And the Authority's fate was sealed when Northman killed my Talbot! I…"

"By Talbot…" he turned round to Eric, who was smirking as he held his hand to the Queen, "do you mean this?" she handed him a large jar and Russell froze. Sookie felt sick as she saw that the jar was filled with thick red sludge, obviously the remains of Talbot.

"Talbot…" Eric placed the jar on the table in front of him and sat back down. Russell calmed down, looking at the jar longingly as Ethan came forward.

"Here before you is Russell Edgington. Almost 3000 years old, once thought to be a great leader amongst our kind, now nothing more than a broken shell of a vampire." He looked at Eric and continued. "One thousand years ago, he committed a heinous crime and didn't pay the price. Now he stands before you not for his past sins, but for the offence he committed against each and every one of us." He turned and looked at every vampire in the room before turning to Edgington. "My question is this: what was your reason?" Russell looked up at him and sneered, seemingly lucid for the first time since he had been arrested in Fangtasia.

"Why? Simple: we are the dominant species of this world." He answered. Ethan frowned, not liking this and Edgington went on. "Look at us, living in the darkness with humans on our arms, with scum like the Fellowship making our lives a nightmare. We are predators, the apex predators of the world and you would have us curry favour with the breathers." He sneered once more. "We are the top of the food chain, the world should be ours. It is the rule of nature, the weak feed the strong." There was a silence after his words, as some vampires seemed to agree with him.

Then the dreadful scene of him murdering the news reporter showed a large screen behind the Ancient Pythoness who had sat down during is rant.

"See this?" Ethan addressed the room once more, pointing at the screen. "This is his supposed apex predator, attacking a human from behind in the view of the whole world." He spread his arms out as he spoke. "And in this one act, he committed a crime as unforgivable as the murder of Eric's family. He threatened the safety of every vampire in the world." There was an uproar of noise as the vampires all cried out their disapproval. "Before this, he murdered the Magister, forced a Queen into an unlawful marriage, attempted to seize power and after, he almost murdered Eric Northman." He shook his head. "Our survival depends on our ability to blend in." He pointed at Edgington. "This vampire has made more or less impossible for us to mingle with the shadows for our protection. What say you?" He called out.

There was a call throughout the hall, one word spoken in unison.

"Treason!" Russell Edgington snarled, struggling in his restraints.

"I am not the traitor. You are! All of you! Lowering yourself to mingle with humanity. You throw away your vampire pride!"

"And you would throw away the vampire race." The Pythoness spoke at last. He looked at her. "This is no trial, there is no trial." She stood up, glaring down at him. "Your fate was sealed long ago. This is merely a waste of time. We all know what the outcome of this would be." She shook her head, standing up. " No more, evidence is needed. I have the statements of Sookie Stackhouse," the telepath raised her head, "and Eric Northman," Eric did the same, "you have no future."

"You…"

"Silence." She commanded with such authority he shut his mouth. She turned her attention to the room. "Russell Edgington is charged with threatening the safety of the entire vampire race. Treason of the highest degree." She paused for effect. "I need no more evidence that what I have, there is no debate." She turned back to the fallen King. "You are found guilty, Russell Edgington. Your life is price for your crimes, to be paid now." He roared his fangs dropping as he tried to lunge at her. Ethan threw him back and he landed on his back, glaring up at them. "You have sealed your fate."

As she sat back down, Ethan moved to where Sookie and Eric were sitting. He glanced back at the fallen Edgington before looking at Eric.

"As the one who has suffered the most at his hands, Eric Northman, his life is yours." Eric stood up. He glanced at Sookie, who looked apprehensive but supportive. She took a deep breath and nodded, sending her love through their bond. He nodded, turning to his prey and picking up the jar that contained Talbot's remains.

Slowly, he advanced on Russell. This was it, the end of his long journey of hatred. The centuries spent planning his revenge, his rage and loathing threatening to consume him as he did so. The one who had wronged him so long ago, stole from him everything precious and dear in his human life was finally in his grasp. He could scarcely believe it. He was going to enjoy every moment.

But even now, there was one question still on his mind.

He needed an answer.

Eric needed to know.

As he stood over Russell, eyes blazing with loathing, he voiced his question.

"Tell me why." Russell looked up at him, a look of sadistic glee on his face. Even now, Eric had no clue.

"Why?" he chuckled, causing Eric to snarl. He pulled him to his knees, getting in his face.

"Why did you kill my family? They were all I had." Russell smiled and shrugged,

"You saw my home. I am collector of fine things. Common and rare. And your father was wearing something of particular value on his head." Eric's eyes widened as he spoke. He couldn't be serious. "He refused to part with his crown, so I took it from him. He did put up quite a fight." Eric was shaking, his rage filling the bond he had with Sookie, who was trying desperately not to be affected by it.

Oh Eric. Her heart went out to him. Every vampire in the room looked disgusted by this.

"You killed my family," he said incredulously, "over some trinket?" He roared and Russell laughed maniacally.

"I made him watch me kill his wife and your brother first before I killed him…and all that time, you were having your way with one of the servant girls." He cackled. "You hedonism saved your life, Northman." Eric punched him square in the jaw, shutting him up.

"You…you took my family over a crown. You…"

"And do you know something?" Russell added, with a raised brow. Even with certain death looming over him, he was appalling arrogant. "Whilst I know he was your father, I do not remember his face." He began to chucked again but suddenly stopped when Eric seized hold of Talbot's remains. "No!"

"I remember this. I remember Talbot's look of terror when I shoved that stake through his heart, knowing his about to die. I have seen the faces of my father, my brother and my mother every night I have hunted you…"

"You think it matters to me?" Russell retorted, keeping his eye on Talbot's jar. "I told you, I do not even remember his face…" He shrieked in sudden grief as Eric whirled around and hurled the jar straight into the fire. "NO! TALBOT!" The jar shattered into a thousands pieces. The remains of Russell's lover were engulfed by the hungry flames without any shred of mercy as Russell wailed in grief and shock. Eric's chest was heaving in his rage as he turned back to his family's murderer, who had blood tears streaming down his face.

"Det spelar roll för mig. "De var allt för mig." (It matters to me. They ment everything to me) He roared in his native tongue. As he spoke, Ethan moved closer to Sookie and covered her eyes with his hand. She didn't need to see this. "Och jag skall få min hämnd!" (And I will have my revenge!)

She cringed as she heared the sounds of ripping flesh and pained screams. She couldn't see what was happening, so she didn't have to think about Eric doing this. The sounds continuing, muscle being torn to shreds, blood splattering across the floor, the screams of pain and anguish as Ethan kept his hand over her eyes. Then for a moment there was silence.

Then, a loud, pain-filled, triumphant roar echoed throughout the room and she knew it was finished. She recognised it was Eric roaring before the echo died down.

Ethan took his hand away and she was greeted by a disturbing sight. Eric was covered in blood, staring down at the mess that had been his family's murderer. Sookie tried to tap the bond and was met with nothing. No emotion, there was simply nothing. Eric's face was blank as well, there was no look of triumph on his face, no sense of victory...it was just vacant.

Then, as if he were in a trance, Eric turned and began to leave the hall. He didn't look over at her once. It made her sad that he still couldn't share his burden with her, but she realised he was probably still coming to terms with what had happened.

As he was walking, something seemed to nag at him. Something was forcing him to look up. So Eric did...and froze for a split second. It couldn't be...Godric?

He was there, dressed in the same clothes he had met the sun in and he was looking at the remains of Russell Edgington. Then his eyes turned to Eric and he smiled. Eric shook his head, closing his eyes and looked again.

Godric was gone.

Sookie frowned as Eric seemed to be gazing at something in wonder before continuing on his way out of the hall. She made to go after him but Ethan's hand caught her wrist. She looked at him and he shook his head.

"Let him be Sookie." She took a deep breath and nodded. She watched Eric go for a second longer, before a voice disturbed her.

"Now that has been dealt with." It was Ocella. "There is something I wish to address." Ethan's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"Speak." The Pythoness commanded. He bowed his head, smirking and eyeing Sookie.

"As we all know, my childe, Godric has met the sun." He stated calmly. Selina moved to Sookie's side, who was already guessing what Ocella was thinking. "I would to stake my claim on any of Godric's possessions, human or otherwise."

"If you wanted to do so, you should staked your claim immiedately after your childe's death." The Pythoness answered, easily. He frowned and she glared at him. "Godric's wish was that his possessions were to be passed on to his childe. They have done, that is the end of it." He snarled, angrilly.

"What of his human?" The ancient woman frowned.

"Human?" He pointed at Sookie and she chuckled dryly. "She is not his human."

"Lies!" Sookie had enough and went to speak. Ocella wanted to punish her for Godric's death. But he didn't seem to know or simply, acknowledge

"If I may, your grace." Bill stepped up, looking both annoyed and flustered. He was obviously not used to this kind of venue. She turned to him and nodded once. "Sookie Stackhouse was my companion when Godric met the sun. She has never been Godric's human," Sookie bit her lip at that. All this talk about her being some kind of pet aggravated her. "She has only recently begun her relationship with Sheriff Northman." He finished, bowing his head. Ocella growled.

"Lies." The Pythoness chuckled again, this time looking at Sookie."

"Child." Sookie straightened up. "Did you have any form of relationship with Godric during his life or in your stay in Dallas."

"No, my lady." The Ancient Pythoness nodded. And somehow, Sookie felt reassured.

"She speaks the truth." The old vampire's gaze turned to Ocella. "Your request is denied." He snarled. The Pythoness's handmaidens all stepped forward and he moved back. Through his fear, he continued to rant

"That bitch was the reason he..."

"She was there for Godric when you were not." Selina snarled, stepping forward. "You have always been a pathetic excuse for a maker and never took the blame for it." She shook her head. "Your supposed claim to her is both an insult and invalid." Ocella growled.

"This is not over." And with that he turned and stalked out of the courtroom.

...

Eric reached up to turn the water from the shower off and stepped out. He started drying his hair after he pulled on a pair of jeans and then slipped on a black vest. With a heavy sigh, he pulled himself out of the bathroom.

After returning to the suite, he had immiedately started a shower and thoroughly washed himself. He cleaned the remains of Russell off his skin and scrubbed every inch of himself, hoping to rid himself of what was left of his tormentor. But in all that time, he felt no satisfaction, no relief and no sense of victory.

It was as though the long wait had been for nothing. Because that was what he felt.

As he stepped back into the living area, he turned to small fridge that held a variety of synthetic bloods and pulled a bottle.

"Hello, my Childe." He froze. That voice…it couldn't be. He slowly turned round to the source of the voice and his eyes widened.  
There he was. He was leaning calmly against the wall. His short hair the same brunette colour it had been. His dark eyes were glowing with warmth as they stared at him. And he was still wearing the same clothes he had worn that morning he had met the sun.

Godric.

Eric glanced away and then, back at him. This time Godric didn't vanish and was still gazing at him calmly, as if he had always been there. Eric shook his head turning away.

_It is just the stress of the night. Focus on something else, it will pass…how many of those swords did he…?_

"16." Eric turned back to 'his Maker'. This was the second time he had spoken. And he was still there, looking at him kindly. Eric took a long breath, not truly needing it.

"If I were to put my hand on you, would it go through you?" Godric held out both hands to his sides, leaving his chest wide open.

"Try." Eric blinked and slowly approached the smaller vampire. He swallowed, unsure what he was doing and why this was happening, but he needed to know. He slowly reached out towards the teen's chest and is fingers touched skin. Cold, marble like skin. He pushed lightly and Godric smirked at him as Eric stepped back.

He was real? But how? Was this a dream?

"If I am not hallucinating, what are you doing here?" He asked. Godric tilted his head.

"You called me."

"I didn't call you, you just…materialised in that courtroom." Godric chuckled.

"That wasn't me, that was your imagination calling to me. And so, here I stand." Eric shook his head, walking away from him and towards the sofa.

"In the flesh, so to speak." The Viking snarked.

"So it would seem."

"And if Sookie were to come in here, would she see you?"

"No." Godric began to chuckle again. "Though I believe she would think you were losing your mind, standing here and speaking to yourself."

"And she would be right." Eric answered, completely unsure how to reply now. He was talking to his deceased maker, who more or less just said he was a figment of his imagination. "I'm standing here, having a conversation with a spirit." Godric smiled, folding his arms.

"You appear to be having a hard time."

"Tell me about it." Eric answered. The teenaged vampire smiled, walking forward until he was standing in front of his progeny. For a moment, they were just gazing at each other.

"You tell me." Eric sighed and slowly sat down, the bottle of blood forgotten as he did so. What did he have to lose? He was overwhelmed by the night's events and now, his maker was standing before him, offering support. He couldn't turn it away, hallucination or not. Only Godric could help him at the moment.

"Russell is dead." Godric nodded, moving to sit next to him.

"Indeed." He unfolded his arms and leant back, lacing his fingers over his stomach. Eric leant forward, arms on his knees.

"And yet, I feel nothing." Godric watched him as he spoke. "I feel no joy, no relief, no triumph. I feel empty." Eric turned to his maker, meeting his eyes. "Is this right?"

"Right?" Godric shook his head. "Vengeance and justice are two different things, you know this. I taught you that." He spoke, in that same almost emotionless tone he used to him. "I told you, if you were to find your family's killer, not to kill them out of revenge, but out of justice."

"There is little difference between them in this scenario, Godric." Eric answered.

"There is plenty of difference. When you killed him, you were consumed by hatred. That is revenge." Godric smiled, sadly. "And revenge, never feels right." Eric looked at him for a long time before sighing, not sure what to say to this.

"What do I do now, Godric?" he asked. His maker just gazed forward for a long moment. "For one thousand years I hunted him. For one thousand years, I hated him with everything I was. I plotted his death many times over. And now, I have finally got what I have waited for…and now I don't what to do." Godric glanced him.

"It's simply." He chuckled. "Eric, you simply move on."

"Move on?" he repeated. "You make it sound so easy." Godric chuckled.

"It is easy." He answered, smiling. "You have nothing holding you in the past."

"Nothing, you say?" He looked down. "Godric…"

"Eric," he looked up at him, "you can leave your pain in the past and just move on." Godric smiled. "It's simpler than it sounds." Eric chuckled.

"Maybe to you. But one thousand of years…I cannot let go of that."

"Yes, you can."

"He killed my family."

"But you have a new one, do you not?" Godric answered. Eric frowned and he went on. "Yes, Russell took away your human family, but you have since gained a new one, Pamela, Jessica and…"

"Sookie." Eric breathed.

"Yes, she is special, Eric." He smiled as Godric moved to sit next to him. "She helped bring something out in you that I never could." He closed his eyes. "Your humanity." Eric nodded. "And that is a good thing, having these emotions is not a weakness, Eric." The Viking looked at his maker, upon hearing these words. It was still odd hearing him say this, after the centuries he was saying there was no right or wrong.

"You said you did not see the danger of seeing humans as equals." He nodded.

"I do not. Some of them are just as powerful as we are." Godric sighed. "Strange that I am saying this now, is it not?" he chuckled. "The years changed me. For the better, I think." Eric closed his eyes.

"Is it really what you wanted?" Godric immediately knew what he was referring to. Eric was so caught up in the moment he didn't feel a sudden ping in the bond.

"Yes, it was." Eric sighed.

"It is still difficult to bare, the fact you are no longer in the world with me." Godric let the sad smile spread across his face once more.

"I am still in the world with you, Eric."

"No." The Viking shook his head. "Not like you were."

"No, I suppose not." He agreed. "But I will always be with you." Eric finally opened his eyes.

"Will you come to me again.?" Godric smiled.

"I will be here when you need me." He then smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Think of me as your guardian angel." Both of them sniggered at that before Eric took a deep breath.

"I miss you, Godric." The teenaged roman looked at him, like a father gazing at his son.

"I miss you too." They both gazed at each for a long moment, before Godric went to speak.

Then the door unlocked, the sound echoing throughout the room. Eric looked up sharply, his eyes leaving Godric. And Sookie stepped in.

"Eric?" She asked, looking at him in concern. Eric turned to look at where his maker had been sitting. He was gone. He looked back at Sookie, to see Godric standing behind her, smiling.

"Fader, Broder, Son." Godric said, softly as the door closed. Their vow, the oath of kinship. And then the door closed.

Eric lowered his eyes so he was staring at something in thought as Sookie approached him. Seeing Godric again, he realised something. The guilt he'd felt at being unable to stop him meeting the sun…was gone. He had found some closure at last. A slow smile spread across his lips.

He realised that after a thousand years, it wasn't vengeance he needed. It was this, closure. The chance to finally say goodbye to his past. He smiled, softly as his fairy came to a stop in front of him.

"Are you ok?" She enquired, her voice trembling. He looked up at her and nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah, I am fine." He answered. She tilted her head, blinking, her gaze still worried.

"Sure?" he held out his hand for her and she took it, immiedately straddling him and tucking her arms over his shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips and looked her over.

His Sookie.

His most precious person.

His treasure.

"You're with me now. How can I not be ok?" She blushed and tapped his face, giggling.

"Flatterer." She answered. She ran her fingers over his lips. "I was scared when you left." She admitted. "I couldn't feel anything from the bond, I thought you'd shut it down." He shook his head.

"No, I did not." He sighed. "I just needed to come to grips with what had happened." She nodded.

"How do you feel about it?" He smiled again, unable to hide it. After his talk with Godric, he felt…

"At peace." He smiled. "My family can rest now and I can move on. I can stop living in the past." She frowned, understanding what he was saying but not where it was coming from.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a…revelation." He answered, knowing she would just think he was crazy if he told her about Godric. "The past…will stay in the past. It is time to look to the future." She lowered her head and he felt her nervousness in the bond.

"And what is in your future?" He smiled, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"You. And you will always will be." She bit her lip, holding back a smile at this. She felt his love through their bond.

"Always is a long time." She answered, teasingly. He grinned. "But I'm not going anywhere if you won't." She let out a shuddering breath. "I can't lose you, Eric. Not after everything." He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "I will never leave your side, my love." And with that their lips met, taking the first steps into their future.

* * *

_Oh my god, it's nearly over :( Hope you folks enjoyed that. I would specifically like to know what you thought of the Godric scene. He is such a difficult character to write. Let me know your thoughts on the next story please. Your wish will be my command. Oh...Reviews please! _


	13. Chapter 13

_With great regret, I inform you that this is the final chapter. I have tried to put it off as long as I can but I can't do it anymore. I've gone for a shorter chapter than usual but I hope you enjoy the end in either case._

_Enjoy_

* * *

"So, I'm free to go back to Louisiana with Pam, Eric and Sookie?" Ethan was looking at his new daughter with a soft smile and he nodded. Jessica was playing with her fingers, unsure what to think of this. On one hand she was glad she didn't have to endure long distance with Pam. There was only so long she could go without sex with Pam after all. But on the other hand, she was confused as this meant she wouldn't be near her new maker. And the fact that she truly felt like his daughter now, she was a little put out by this.

"I want you to go home where you will be comfortable." Ethan explained, moving away from his desk and kneeling in front of her. He reached up and brushed her hair with his hands. She smiled, leaning into his touch. Bill wasn't a bad maker, but he didn't make her feel this way either. She rather liked this attention. "Selina and I will make three to four trips down a week to give you lessons." She nodded as he locked eyes with her. "I warn you now, I am a much stricter teacher than Bill. There will be the occasion where I may have to punish you." She gulped and he smiled, gently. "I will not physically punish you, I would never do that. But I may make you do something you will not like." She inclined her head in understanding. "You will be allowed to feed from donors. The exact conditions will be left up to you and Pam." She smiled, liking that she and Pam could discuss this. Knowing Pam, she'd never be allowed to feed from a man. Not that she cared; Pam had spoiled her for men.

"I suppose that covers everything." He nodded, still smiling.

"I will give you the majority of your lessons. I will give you particular instruction on your glamour, which Bill tells me is unusually powerful." She again nodded at this. After seeing his display with Newlin's men, she was hoping it would be Ethan who would be teaching her to improve her glamour. "Selina will take other lessons, more specifically how to feed properly, since you have been mainstreaming." She tilted her head and he went on. "Mainstreamers are known to be quite violent in their feeding after abstaining from human blood."

"So…if I was to feed right now…"

"You may kill the donor." She would've paled if she was human and he smiled. "Don't worry, Selina is very well known for her restraint when feeding, you're in the best hands." She smiled and then there was knock on the door. "Enter, my love." Selina pushed open the door and came in. She was dressed in black, tight jeans with high-heeled boots and a very low cut tank top, making a point of leaving an excessive amount of her chest and cleavage on display, as was usual with Selina

She was angry, if her glare was anything to go by.

"There is someone who wants to speak with you." He frowned at her curt tone. She was rarely ever short with anyone, especially with him.

"Who…?" His own eyes narrowed at the sight of his 'guest'.

"It is I, Appius Livius Ocella." The maker of Godric fixed Jessica with heated glare mixed with lust. She glared right back and Ethan felt his pride in her increase due to the fact she didn't back down for a much older vampire.

"And so my evening is complete." Ethan muttered sarcastically. "Jessica, you should pack for your trip home." She nodded and stood up with him. She smiled as he laid a tender kiss on her forehead and she walked past Ocella. She scowled at him before closing the door. Ethan sat back down, Selina moving to stand next to him and draping her arm across his shoulders. "What is it you want, Ocella? I have little time or patience for your demands."

"I will only take a small of your time, Regent."

"That is a small amount of time I will never get back, so don't waste it. And spare me the pleasantries, I am not in the mood for you fake respect." Ocella scowled and Ethan's eyes glowed slightly. "Speak quickly."

"I have an offer for you." He raised his brow and Ocella flung a briefcase on the table. He turned it around and opened it. Inside was close to two million dollars in cash. Ethan looked at him questioningly.

"What is this?"

"I wish to purchase a human from this hotel, more correctly I wish you to give me possession of this human in exchange for two million dollars."

"And this human is…?"

"The one who claims to belong to Eric…"

"She does belong to Eric, they are bonded." Selina answered, shortly. "Give it up, Ocella. She will never be yours." He growled.

"She was there Godric died, he would not have allowed a complete stranger to watch him meet the sun. Especially a human."

"Godric changed, evolved as he grew older." Ethan answered. The husky tone to his voice suggested that his patience was nearing its end "He perceived humans as equals, not pets."

"He would never…"

"Enough. Sookie belongs to Eric. That is the end of it."

"I will pay you double this for you to remove her from his retinue. She was Godric's human." Appius answered immediately. Selina hissed as Ethan shook his head.

"No, my Maker and Sookie told you herself that she never had a relationship with your childe. This conversation is a waste of time." Appius' fangs ran out.

"Please, I don't believe for a second that…" Appius didn't get any farther as he was slammed face first onto the table, the older vampire having moved behind him fast than he could follow. He cried out as his nose shattered on contact, blood splattering across the wood as Ethan leaned over him, hand gripping the back of his head tightly.

"You dare to imply that my maker is a liar?" He questioned, his voice cold but incredulous.

"I…" Appius howled as Ethan grabbed his arm and yanked it back, breaking it several places, Selina sat in the chair behind the desk, smirking at him. He hissed at her, she was enjoying his pain. "I merely want to claim what Godric…" He was pulled up from his position on the desk and hurled against the he could hit the ground, Ethan caught him in the middle of the fall with his hand wrapped around his throat and held him there. His feet were dangling a good 7 inches from the ground as he choked on the blood rising in his throat.

"You have the temerity to offer me money to try a steal away Eric's bonded. You imply that Sookie Stackhouse, the woman who was there for your childe in his final moments, is both a whore and a liar. And then, above all else, you insult my Maker." Ethan growled, though his fangs remained in. Even now, he was in complete control. "Will you dig your grave deeper, Ocella? Will you insult my wife next?" Selina raised a brow, daring the Roman to do so as he shook his head, desperately.

"No…"

"Good, then this should be the last I hear on the matter." With that, Ethan altered his grip and slammed Appius onto the floor face first. Placing the soul of his foot on the back of his head and began pressing down. There were several cracking sounds from the bones in Ocella's face as he screamed into the floor. "Don't dare insult me with such an offer again. Now get out." He removed his foot and in a swirl of wind Ocella was by the door. He paused before opening it and sneered back at them, blood coating his features like some kind of obscene mask.

"This is not over! I will…" Ethan roared at him, as if he were a dragon swooping down on an unfortunate knight and Appius was gone. He huffed, small snarls still emanating from his throat, his fangs itching to drop down. And he still remained in control, refusing to let them drop. He rolled his neck as Selina came up behind him. She pressed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and placed her cheek against his.

He calmed down almost immediately as he closed his eyes. She didn't move, remaining where she was as she held him. She sent calm and love through the bond and slowly, the indignation in his system began to drain away.

They remained where they were, Selina wrapped around her husband as she soothed his rage at the arrogance displayed by the vampire who had just fled.

…

Sookie sighed as she placed the last of her belongings in its travel case and zipped it shut. She stood back up and looked around the majestic one last time. This suite had been the source of the some best nights of her life and now she was going home. She brushed a hand over the red duvet; freshly made for the evening, thinking back to the memories she would have of this room. Of course, she'd be blushing at the majority of them but that wasn't the point. She picked up the last case and carried it out into the main room where a bellboy was waiting for her. He smiled at her, taking both hers and Eric's belongings and disappearing out of the room.

As she exited the room, Eric was leaning against the wall, waiting for her. She smiled at him and he approached, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"You ready?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss this though…" she replied, "You know, just you and me." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, lover. We'll make some time when we get home." She smiled wider and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Do you think we can ask your pilot just to fly around a few hours, before taking us home?" she enquired. "I'm not really ready to go home yet."

"I will talk with him when we reach the airport." She nodded thankfully, leaning up to kiss his cheek. She slid an arm around his waist as his remained around her shoulders and they moved as one towards the elevator.

After a brief ride, they emerged out into the lobby where Pam, Jessica, Selina and Ethan were waiting for them.  
Sophie-Anne had left for New Orleans with her retinue almost immediately after the trial. She had come personally to Eric and Sookie to extend her formal protection to the telepath. To their surprise, she had also given her blessing to their relationship and hoped that they could find some happiness together. She also offered her friendship to Sookie, saying she was a remarkable human and hoped they could look beyond the mistakes of the past.

Bill had left with them, informing both Sookie and Eric that he would be returning to her court. He would now be coming to Bon Temps when vampire business required it. He also, gleefully, informed them that Andre was sulking about the punishments that awaited him in the palace. Like the queen, he offered his friendship to both of them, apologising for his insubordinations against Eric and his transgressions against Sookie. Eric forgave him, but Sookie clearly told him it would take some time for her to fully forgive him. The humbled Bill accepted this before bowing to both of them and leaving.

Now Eric, Sookie and Pam would be taking their leave as well as Jessica who was saying her goodbyes to her Maker and his wife. Selina pecked her on both cheeks and smiled at her, ensuring her that they would see each other soon. Ethan pulled her into a hug and Sookie couldn't help but smile at the way Jessica melted into his embrace so easily. She was glad the young vampire finally had a father so to speak that she could relate to and rely on. Ethan pulled back and kissed her forehead before turning to Eric.

"I will expect your hospitality three to four times a week, Eric. We will be making trips to Fangtasia to have lessons with Jessica." Eric nodded.

"It will be given. I will have our best accommodations ready for you." Ethan nodded and held out his hand. In gesture of respect, the two male vampires gripped forearms in what appeared to a warrior's farewell. Eric bowed his head in respect to older vampire, who turned his gaze to Sookie.

"It has been a pleasure and an honour to have you, Ms Stackhouse. I hope you will grace us with your presence in the future." She smiled, giving a small curtsey to him.

"It was an honour to be a guest in your hotel, Regent." She replied. "Perhaps I will return when Eric and I need to get away." He chuckled as Eric pulled Sookie to him.

"We would be happy to have you." Ethan replied. "I hope to you see again soon, my friend." She beamed as he took her head and kissed her knuckles.

"I look forward to it." She answered. Selina now approached and repeated the pecking on both cheeks with Sookie, before winking at her.

"Hold on to this Viking." She ordered, cheekily as she eyed Eric teasingly. "He's a keeper." Eric rolled his eyes and Sookie giggled.

"That he is." Selina gave her that dazzling smile that made Sookie somewhat jealous of the vampire's beauty and planted placed her hand in Sookie's.

"We'll see each again very soon."

"That we will." With that they broke apart and the four made their way outside. Jessica however stopped at the door and turned to look back at her new maker. He winked at her with a soft smile and she grinned back. Raising a hand, she gave a small wave before hurrying after Pam who was getting into the limo that was waiting for them.

Selina turned to her husband and they smiled at each other before deciding to return to their room.

It wasn't long before the limo had pulled into the airport. After a quick chat with the pilot who promised to prolong the flight by a good few hours before taking them to Shreveport, they boarded. And now, they were simply enjoying a relaxing flight through the sky, ignoring that they would soon be returning home, to the drama.

Sookie sighed as she looked out at the night sky that they were currently flying through. She leant back in her chair, taking a sip of her wine as she relaxed in the cabin she was sharing with Eric. Jessica and Pam had their own as well, but she didn't really want to think about that.

She glanced over at Eric who was just emerging from the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a black vest as he moved over to the bed. She got up and went to him. He sat back as she crawled in between his legs and settled with her back against his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist and held her to him as she sighed.

"Something on your mind, lover?" She giggled.

"Can't you tell from the bond?" he snorted.

"I thought if I probed, it'd be rude." She swatted his arm at his teasing of her Southern manners and nuzzled his neck.

"I just don't want this to end." She repeated what she said in Jackson. "Us without the drama. Just you and me, free to do whatever we want with no care for the consequences. No-one to judge us or get between us." He nodded.

"We'll be fine, Sookie. We'll make this work." She nodded, smiling.

"I know. We're both really stubborn after all, we both fight for what we want…and we never let it go." He chuckled.

"True, I'd meet final death before I let you go…" she gasped a little, turning to face him.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that." She pleaded, causing him to frown. "It hurts me when you say that. Don't even think about that, Eric, don't you dare leave me…"

"Never, my dearest one." She nodded.

"Promise me."

"I promise you." He answered, instantly. She relaxed against him and laid her head down his chest as he stroked her back. Together, they enjoyed the final hours of peace they would see before the world caught up with them once more.

…

Jessica swept her hair back as the hot water of the shower cascaded down her cool skin. She ran her arms over her skin, making sure to give herself a thorough clean as she reached for the soap. Lathering her body up, she allowed the foam to be stripped away from her skin leaving her with a tingling, clean sensation on her body. She bit her lip as the water soothed whatever minor aches she was still feeling from the bond transfer.

She ran a hand down her throat and torso, soothing the skin there as she did so. She sighed, letting a finger run along the side of her breast before catching herself. Damn vampire…

She smiled as a hand she knew very well trailed up her spine. She purred when Pam rubbed her nipples across her back, pressing herself against the redhead and the water ran down them both. She gave a little gasp as Pam slid a hand round to brush over her breasts. She hummed as her lover's lips caressed her shoulder blades. She bit her lip as her hands moved to her breasts and began kneading the gently. She felt moisture pool between her thighs as Pam pinched and twisted her nipples and she hummed in response. She grinned a little as Pam dropped to her knees behind her and she leant over a little, spreading her legs.

She moaned as Pam's tongue parted her folds, delving inside her. She shuddered, willing her legs not to give out. She purred as her cheeks were spread little wider and Pam's tongue moved a little deeper inside her. She whimpered at the pleasure flowing through her system. She kept making small noises of approval as Pam's ministrations kept up, growing a little in intensity. She let her head loll back as she moved one of her hands back to grip Pam's fingers briefly.

"Pam…please…" She sobbed in disappointment as Pam's tongue left her. She was spun round before moaning as Pam's lips crashed against hers. She gripped her lover's hair as forcing her tongue into her mouth as they lips moved together.

She gasped as Pam gripped her ass and lifted her up. Jessica immediately wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling back to gaze at her as Pam began to carry her out of the shower, stopping briefly to switch it off. The two vampires entered the cabin and Pam deposited Jessica on the bed. With a feline grace, she crawled up her body and pressed her lips to the younger vampires in a very slow but sensual kiss. She broke away and began trailing her lips down her neck as Jessica moaned her appreciation, slithering down her body once more.

"Pam…oh my god…" Jessica sighed as Pam nibbled on her navel before dropping in between her parted thighs once more. She arched off the bed as the erotic torture of lips tongue and teeth began again. She slid her hands back into Pam's hair, holding her mouth to her sex. Whilst the passion and lust were still there, something else was present also.

She could feel it in every swirl of Pam's tongue, every nibble of her teeth and every small stroke from her fingers. Jessica keened as Pam wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking lightly but not enough to push over the edge. She thrashed her head, thrusting her core into her lover's mouth, wanting more.

She lost track of how long Pam pleasured her with her mouth, she couldn't think properly.

She shuddered as Pam chuckled into her, sending vibrations along her clit and inside her. Jessica moaned as she delved deeper within her, all tongue, no hands. That was Pam. She choked out a gasp as Pam slowly ran her tongue along that spot that made her tremble with need.

"Pam…"

"Hmmmm?" She sobbed in delight as Pam hummed into her sex. She looked down her body, her eyes pleading.

"Please…don't tease…can't take anymore." She gasped as the elder vampire chuckled into her but she got her wish. Pam nibbled lightly on her outer lips before gently taking her nub between her teeth. She flicked her tongue across the bundle of nerves, once, twice and then sucked hard.

Jessica came undone.

"Pam!" She screamed out as her climax took her. She locked her thighs around her lover's head, holding her to her sex as she pulsed and shuddered. She felt Pam's moan of approval as she lapped her taste as her orgasm rocketed through her. With a moan and a shudder, she felt the chains of ecstasy release her before flopping back onto the sheet.

She twitched a little bit, grinning giddily as Pam kissed her way up her body before meeting her lips in a deep kiss. Jessica moaned, as she tasted herself on Pam's lips before pulling away. Her smile faded when she saw the small streak of red on Pam's cheek.

"Pam?" the older vampire rolled off of her, lying on her side. "Pam, what is it?" she asked desperately. Her lover's eyes turned to her and they still outlined with red. "Come on, you can tell me." Pam bit her lip, turning her face away.

Jessica pushed her lightly until she was lying on top of Pam, gazing down at her in worry. She was confused. Pam was emotional at times, but this was new. She couldn't tell what was wrong. She settled from running her hands along her arms as Pam continued to gaze at the wall. Then her beautiful blue eyes turned back to her and she took a deep, unneeded breath.

"Bond with me." Jessica blinked. It was so quiet she almost didn't hear it. Did Pam just…?

"What?" she asked back in a breathy whisper.

"Bond with me." Pam repeated. "I know it's sudden but, I want this." She gazed at Jessica, her eyes swimming with emotion she had not felt in over a century. "I need to feel you all the time, I need you to be mine in every way, not just physically." She bit her lip again. "I _want_ you to be mine in every way." Jessica was staring at her, mouth open in shock.

"But…why…?" Pam smiled, softly.

"Because…" she trailed off, closing her eyes, "because…" she swallowed, taking another deep breath before reopening her eyes and fixing Jessica with a sincere and passionate gaze, "because…I love you." There she had said it. She turned away, not wanting to see the look on her face but she didn't have to.

Jessica's hand palmed her cheek and turned her face back to hers. She gazed at her for long moment, searching for something. Pam felt like she was waiting for an eternity as Jessica continued to search her face for any sign of something. Then she seemed to have found it.

Pam moaned as Jessica's mouth crashed against hers in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. She was never more thankful for the fact they didn't need to breathe as she refused to break away, crushing her lips to Jessica's in a frenzy of emotion before mewling in complaint as her young lover pulled away.

"Yes." The redhead whispered, nibbling on her throat. "Yes," Pam yanked her chin up so she could meet her gaze, "yes, I'll bond with you." Pam couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips before pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you." She whispered, breaking away briefly.

"I love you." Jessica replied, a hand snaking between them. The blonde vampiress bucked into her hand with a whine, fangs running out as she did so. Jessica stroked her sex with two fingers, not entering just yet. She watched Pam arch and whine in pleasure, her legs coming up to wrap around the younger vampire. Jessica's fangs ran out with a click as she slid her fingers into her lover.  
Pam moaned as the fingers pumped slowly, hissing in frustration and bliss as she moved her hips in time with Jessica's movements. She squealed as her fingers bent in come hither motion before resuming their lazy pace. She clenched around them, causing Jessica to moan at the feel of her around her fingers. Pam then slid her own hand down between them and caressed Jessica's core with two fingers, sliding them in immediately. She hummed as the redhead keened again, the wetness coating her fingers as they both pumped their digits into each other

They writhed against each other, fingers working diligently to bring each other to their completion, until Jessica had other ideas. She gently took hold of Pam's wrist and pulled it away from her, though she moaned in complaint when her fingers left her sex. She then wrapped her around Pam's shoulders and pressed their breasts together as she began pumping her fingers harder and faster. Pam arched into her, her hips moving in time with the moves of her hand, before glancing down.

She watched with rapt attention as Jessica's hand moved, studying her digits as they disappeared inside of her. She bit her lip, moaning loudly as she continued to watch the erotic sight, her lover's fingers curling into her hair as she did so. She hissed as Jessica pulled lightly, her head lolling back only for her lips to be met by Jessica's. The redhead's lips mashed with hers passionately, before moving to her neck. Her lips and tongue tortured where Pam's pulse should have been, her fingers sliding over the skin.

The intensity of Jessica's fingers increased as they began moving at vampire speed, Pam cried out as she felt her climax approaching. She became away of Jessica rubbing herself on her leg, her juices coating her skin as she too tried to force her own climax onto her. Pam's tilted Jessica's head to the side, exposing her throat and licked the pulse point gently.

Together, at the same time, they bit down on each other.

The effect was instant.

Both women screamed into each other's necks as they drank down the other's blood. And suddenly, they minds were a whirlwind of emotions. They both gasped and cried out as they both fell into oblivion with rocketing force. Pam's eyes filled with red tears as she felt Jessica's feeling for her, love and lust mixed into a devastating whole. She allowed her own affection and desire to flow into Pam and felt her young lover shudder against her as they continued to ride the waves of their orgasm.

As the flames of their joint climax burnt out, Jessica slumped on top of Pam, her fingers slipping flopping out of her, as she no longer had the strength to hold them up. Pam ignored the feeling of the redheads juices on her leg as she rolled them over so they were laying facing each other. Jessica was breathing hard, eyes closed against the onslaught of emotions she was getting from Pam. Everything she had kept bottled up inside was buzzing in her head and she revelled in it.

Opening her eyes, she allowed a dreamy smile to form on her face. Her happiness sang through their new bond, as did Pam's. The two gazed at each other, before lacing their fingers together.

"I love you." Jessica breathed. Pam smiled.

"I love you too."

…

Sookie was gazing out the window of Eric's corvette as they drove towards her home in Bon Temps. After landing in Shreveport and heading for Fangtasia, Pam and Jessica had left for Pam's home. She noticed they were both grinning giddily at each other and she couldn't help but wonder why. Eric however, seemed very happy about something as he engulfed Pam in an embrace before she left, saying something to her in Swedish that made her progeny smile sheepishly and proudly. Now, Eric was taking her home and their life of drama was going to return. And yet, she knew it wouldn't be horrible. She and Eric would get through it as they always did.

She smiled at the sight of her house as they pulled up. She raised a brow at the sight of her belongs arranged neatly outside her door and looked at Eric. He shrugged, innocently and she giggled at the fact he almost it off if it wasn't for the bond. She got out of the car as Eric turned off the engine and made her to the door.

Putting in the key and unlocking it, she turned to pick up her bags. Eric stopped her with a smile and shook his head.

"I'll get it, lover." She smiled, loving his nickname for her. It made her feel wanted, sexy and beautiful.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest." He raised his brow and she giggled, kissing him before heading for her sitting room. She listened as Eric began moving her belongings upstairs before clicking her answer machine to listen to the three messages.

The only one caught her interest was from Sam. She frowned as she listened to it.

"_Hey, chere. I uh, look I hope you're really not gonna quit coz of me. I shouldn't have said what I did, about Eric…or your uncle." _She sighed, knowing she was going to forgive him. _"Can you gimme a call when you get back, I wanna talk in person and we can work this out. And if you're still gonna quit, then I'll understand. I'm sorry, Sookie. See ya soon." _She smiled a little, Sam was finally ready to talk. She turned to Eric as he was leaning against the wall.

"Is Merlotte finally ready stop being a fool?" She chuckled.

"It seems so." She answered. "I'll give him a call tomorrow." He nodded and she could feel his guilt in the bond and felt her heart grow heavy. He needed to go. "You sure you can't stay." He nodded, regretfully.

"I have to return to Fangtasia and get back to work." He answered. "I wish I could, but unfortunately…"

"Duty calls." She cut him off, gently. She nodded, understandingly. "I understand, can't always have you myself." She answered.

"I'm sure you could, lover." He answered, waggling his eyebrows. "If you…persuaded me." She giggled, nibbling on her bottom lip, really wanting to beg him to stay. But that'd be selfish, he had other responsibilities as Sheriff and she wasn't going to take him away from that. She was willing to live with that, knowing that he would always put her first.

"Don't tempt me." She answered. He chuckled and sighed, beginning to head to the door. She followed him as he stepped outside. "I'll see you soon, right?" He nodded, leaning down to kiss her.

"Tomorrow night, if you would like…"

"Will you stay over?" He nodded and she grinned. "Tomorrow night then." She kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth and moaning at his taste. She pulled back, running her hand down his jaw. "I love you."

"And I you." She smiled as he stepped away, his fingers trailing down her, to her wrist, drawing out the contact as long as possible. As Eric's fingers slipped from hers, he winked at her and headed to his corvette.

Sookie leaned against the doorframe, her hands gripping it as she watched him start his car. He looked at her one more time, sending his love through the bond. She responded with her own and their bond sang as he put the corvette into gear and pulled out of her drive.

She watched until the lights faded from her sight. She listened until she could no longer hear the roar of the engine. She sighed as she could feel his happiness and he could feel hers. They'd be fine; it was just the beginning of their future.

With a smile on her face, Sookie stepped back in her home and closed the door.

* * *

_Ah and there it is. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Due to popular demand, I have a sequel in the planning stages so Author alert me if you're interest. I will inform you that this will be a sequel with flashbacks of Ethan and Selina's past per the advice of Jewelpearl who gave me the idea in a review, thanks for that my friend. I hope this all right with you guys and girls. For now I will be focusing on my other stories for a bit, but I assure you, you won't have to wait too long for the sequel._

_Anyway, thank you so much for your support and for reading my story. The response has been astounding. Thank you_


End file.
